El Príncipe de la Mafia
by Friki
Summary: AU... –Tu–, señalo directamente a Beckett, –ven conmigo –, dijo y los tipos la tomaron inmediatamente por los brazos. –Los demás gracias por venir–, sonrió abandonando la habitación seguido por el sequito y su nueva adquisición.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

ok, no estoy del todo segura de seguir con esta historia solo que la idea no dejaba de molestarme y dije de acuerdo debo sacarla de mi sistema, jajajaja.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**I**

Esa mañana dos agentes de la DEA la esperaban en la oficina del capitán Montgomery. Habían acudido a la doceava comisaria en busca de cooperación para uno de sus operativos. Algo no sonaba bien. Estaban entrevistando a todos los detectives de New York; que caso podría ser tan importante para aquella agencia como para estar haciendo un casting policial. Dio un par de golpecillos a la puerta antes de abrirla.

– detective Beckett– , asintió el capitán autorizando su entrada.

Los dos agentes, parados justo de tras del escritorio voltearon a verse llamándose casi telepáticamente. Resultaba obvio que tenían varios años de trabajar juntos. Quizá se habían salvado la vida entre sí con tanta frecuencia que ya les debería de ser rutinario. Parecían en extremo infalibles; debían de serlo porque en un campo como el suyo cualquier indecisión o muestra de debilidad te cuesta la vida; trataban con tipos ruines, violentos, que no tenían nada que perder y no se arriesgarían a terminar sus días recluidos en alguna prisión.

– Capitán, quería verme– , dijo con firmeza la detective.

– en realidad los que quieren entrevistar a toda la comisaria son estos caballeros–, formulo cansado el capitán.

– Detective… Beckett- dijo después de leer el nombre en el expediente. – estamos tratando de encontrar a la persona adecuada para que colabore con nosotros.

–sí, entonces ya puedo retirarme; soy una detective de homicidios no una agente de la DEA; deberían de tratar de buscar en su propio edificio–, expuso la detective mirando al par de hombres.

–una chica ruda…eh–, le sonrió el agente al capitán. –me agrada.

La detective soltó un suspiro. Tenía mucho papeleo que llenar después del último caso. Entre más rápido terminara ese insufrible interrogatorio, audición o lo que rayos, fuera sería mejor. "coopera, así tal vez te dejen en paz", pensó. El resto de sus compañeros ya se habían librado de ellos, no sería tan difícil conseguir lo mismo que ellos.

–Y bien, como puedo "colaborar", hay algún test psicológico o una prueba de polígrafo–, dijo Beckett tan amable como pudo.

El caso es arriesgado. Peligroso. Con razón estaban haciendo esa audición; quien fuera el elegido se convertiría en carne de cañón; una carnada que tirar a los leones. El hijo de un importante capo de la mafia apodado "El Príncipe" se había mudado a New York y la DEA estaba nerviosa. Buscaban a un idiota que se infiltrara dentro de una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas del mundo. Sospechaban que se daría una importante alianza para crear una ruta comercial, un nuevo mercado; y claro que cuando esta ya estuviera fortalecida se desataría una codiciosa guerra a traición por quedarse con la totalidad de la empresa.

–Nos gustaría contar con su disposición–, propuso sereno el agente. –Mire, la verdadera elección no depende de nosotros–, admitió al ver la indecisión en la detective de homicidios.

– ¿Qué? –, gruño desconcertada Beckett.

–Lo que queremos decir–, dijo el otro agente que hasta ahora permaneció en silencio. –, es que, uno de nuestros contactos nos comunicó que "El Príncipe" está buscando gente que trabaje para él en "El Castillo", así que lo que estamos haciendo es llevarle una lista con opciones para que escoja.

Acepto. Entre sus compañeros ella era la que tendría menos que arriesgar. Ese tal "Príncipe" no será tan estúpido como para elegirla; teniendo en cuenta de que en la lista estaban algunos de los policías más rudos de New York. Seria cuando mucho una semana antes de regresar a la doceava; borrarían su registro de la policía preparándola antes de presentarse a la entrevista en el castillo, perdería el tiempo y de vuelta al papeleo.

–Suerte–, le dijo el agente de la DEA cuando le dio la dirección a la que debía presentarse.

–Si, como sea–, espeto irritada.

La dirección no existía. Carajo ni en eso eran de fiar. Miraba en rededor buscando un indicio del domicilio correcto. Una limosina negra se detuvo justo en frente de ella. Sin que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba dos hombres se apearon. Con la misma facilidad con la que se habían bajado le cubrían con una funda negra la cabeza y la cargaban depositándola en el maletero. La sensación de claustrofobia resultaba agobiante. No solo por estar encerrada, sino por la oscuridad y la falta de oxígeno. El viaje fue, asfixiante. Incómodo. Doloroso. Si lo que querían era hacerla entrar en pánico; lo habían logrado. Sus pensamientos estaban colmados por la certeza de peligro o más bien por la incertidumbre. Suponía que ninguno de las opciones desechadas saldría con vida. Segundos después de que la limosina se detuvo, el maletero se abría. Un par de hombres la bajaron tomándola por los codos.

–Bienvenida–, saludo un hombre quitándole la funda de la cabeza. –Lamento los inconvenientes pero es por razones de seguridad, por favor sígame–, sonrió haciéndole una seña a los hombretones para que la liberaran el agarre que mantenían sobre los hombros.

–seguridad, claro–, rompió la detective como si comprendiera plenamente la lógica del cariz del viaje.

"El Castillo" era una construcción impresionante. A juzgar por el tiempo que le tomo llegar ahí estaría en alguna parte a las afueras de la ciudad. Cámaras y hombres armados pululaban a donde dirigiera la mirada. Intimidante. Todo era realmente intimidante. El hombre la guio por un largo pasillo que concluía con un par de puertas. Sonriente las abrió de par en par.

–por favor–, dijo servicial el hombre indicándole que entrara.

La habitación era espaciosa. Preciosamente iluminada, las gruesas cortinas yacían recogidas a las orillas limitándose a enmarcar los enormes ventanales que dejaban que el viento entrara libre a jugar con los papeles sobre el elegante escritorio de caoba. La primera hermosa impresión que se llevó le hirió duramente cuando vio la fila de "tipos" que esperaban en posición firme a pesar de los lacerantes golpes que les adornaban el cuerpo. Reconoció, en varios de los rostros de los policías más rudos de la ciudad, la acuosidad de las lágrimas que luchaban por controlar.

–Tuvimos una pequeña consideración con usted–, dijo el hombre al percatarse de la horrorizada mirada de la chica. –Espero que no le importe–, sonrió. – el señor Rogers, llegara en un momento, por favor siéntanse como en su casa–, le informo al grupo antes de desaparecer tras el chirrido de las puertas.

La agorera serenidad de la habitación era notoriamente inclemente. Todos silenciosos parecían sopesar la dureza de sus pensamientos. Sonrisillas ingenuas, inseguras se dibujaban distraídas encima de la sensación de muerte. Algunos mascullaban juramentos; insultando su cobardía o quizá su estúpida imprudencia. Nadie parecía estar en perfecto control de sus emociones. Correrían en busca de la salida tan pronto les dieran la oportunidad; como si se tratara de caballos en un hipódromo luchando el encierro de las casillas. Las puertas volvían a abrirse después de una perpetuidad. El hombre que los había guiado aparecía seguido por la silueta de un tipo que destilaba tranquilidad; dos hombres más entraron finalizando el sequito.

–Que tal–, decía a marera de saludo. – Me disculpo por la efusividad de mis chicos, realmente odian decepcionarme–, sonrió mirando el amoratado ojo de uno de los hombres en la fila.

Se paseó por la fila despreocupado, parándose ocasionalmente frente a alguno como evaluando la frialdad en sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás con la mano derecha en la barbilla; se giró dándoles la espalda. Chasqueo los dedos y en un segundo ya estaba flanqueado por sus hombres. Se viro con una sonrisa de nuevo hacia sus opciones.

–Tu–, señalo directamente a Beckett, –ven conmigo –, dijo y los tipos la tomaron inmediatamente por los brazos. –Los demás gracias por venir–, sonrió abandonando la habitación seguido por el sequito y su nueva adquisición.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a **Nuskyta y Alejandra Lizette**…por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**II**

Richard sabía que la policía envió a varios de sus agentes. De verdad lo creían idiota. Ja, como podían suponer que no se enteraría de sus arteros planes. Estaba tratando de alejarse de los negocios de su padre y le daban tal recibiendo. Tal vez le serviría mantener a algún agente solo para tranquilizar a la DEA. Pero ¿a quién?; no quería ningún grotesco tipo que representara algún peligro. Nunca espero encontrarse con una chica entre el grupo. Sonrió. Ella sí que encajaría perfectamente en el castillo. Debía ser de las mejores como para mandarla a arriesgar la vida; y no aparentaba para nada ser tan ruda como sus compañeros. Una misión peligrosa. Los oficiales debían entenderlo así; por eso le pidió a sus hombres que dejaran de lado las cortesías. Eso les ensañara en la DEA que no estoy de humor para sus juegos. Que a pesar de no ser como mi padre no tolerare que vengan a mi casa a incomodarme; acepte jugar bajo mis términos; aunque claro ellos no tendrían por qué saberlo.

Kate se tragó el nudo de la garganta. Seguía al "príncipe". Lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su aroma; lo bastante lejos como para no poder tocarle. La distancia perfecta, que brinda seguridad y al mismo tiempo te da la sensación de cercanía. El tipo parecía inteligente. su caminar era sigiloso; silencioso; seguro; dinámico; con seguridad estaría flotando; parecía apenas tocar el piso. Nadie hablaba. Nadie miraba. El sequito mantenía la vista al frente; visualizando el sitio al que se dirigían. Empujo otro par de enormes puertas; dejando que la luminosidad le atizara los ojos. Creyó verle sonreír. El olor a cedro la nublo y apenas se dio cuenta cuando "el príncipe" con la ligereza del elegante movimiento de su mano ordenaba la salida del grupo. Se sentó detrás de un escritorio pero no hizo nada que le indicara que debía acercarse. "El príncipe" jugueteaba con la bala colgada a su cuello; el mismo acero que meses antes le había horadado el pecho.

– ¿porque está aquí? –, pregunto reclinándose en la silla.

–Disculpe–, contesto la detective. Dando un paso hacia adelante.

–No le he dicho que puede acercarse–, espeto ladeando la cabeza. –le hice una pregunta; odio tener que repetir las cosas; dígame… ¿tendré que hacerlo?

–No–, murmuro devolviéndose a la entrada. –Estoy aquí por el trabajo; usted ya debería de saber eso no.

Ja, chica ruda. Le agrado. Será interesante ver como se doblega un poco. La decepción cuando se dé cuenta de que ha sufrido en vano. Que no tenía nada que ocultar. Ningún negocio turbio que descubrir; bueno, ningún negocio fuera de la ley que descubrir.

–Bien, entonces está contratada, supongo que debería presentarme- dijo detrás de un escritorio. –Richard Alexander Rogers y usted es…

–Katherine Beckett–, respiro. –no va a pedirme alguna prueba; no me hará más preguntas.

–Ja–, rio levantándose de la silla. –no es necesario; por si no lo ha notado; esto no será otro trabajo común; la casa es grande y Terry ocupa toda la ayuda posible; así que mientras no tenga quejas de ella sobre usted…Bienvenida.

–bueno cual será mi horario; quien es mi jefe directo; mi primera misión; donde me dan mi arma–, dijo dando una palmada.

Listo ya estaba infiltrada. Kate no sabía que tendría que ver el tamaño de la casa con su trabajo. La mafia sí que es rara. Quizás le tocaría alguna guardia en la torre. Que arma le darían. La dejarían escoger. Cual deberá tomar. Una glock; un colt. Porque "el príncipe" sonreía tan descaradamente.

–Arma–, se mofo Rick acercándose a la detective. –para que una mucama requiere un arma; sé que estamos en New York; pero sería el colmo; además usted no saldrá del castillo, salvo en sus días libres; en cuanto a su primera "misión", dependerá de Terry; quizás lavar los baños, ayudar en la cocina, arrancar las hiervas del jardín.

Rick no supo cómo no estallo en carcajadas cuando la desencajada mandíbula de la policía luchaba por no caer. Al principio pensó en dejar que Terry le entregara su nuevo uniforme; pero sería un crimen dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver su reacción.

–Acompáñeme–, abrió la puerta pasando de largo a la pasmada empleada.

"El príncipe" siguió caminando sin voltear a ver si Kate lo seguía. Asumiendo que la detective debía de encontrarse justo detrás suyo. Sonrió triste paseándose por el pasillo; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía simpatía por nadie aparte de sus leales hombres. Ellos le habían elegido por sobre su padre. No puede encariñarse con esa agente; pero agradecía la triste sonrisilla que logro convocarle.

–Señor–, se levantaba de la mesa en la cocina una joven.

La chica se irguió en posición de firmes; sería el orgullo de cualquier sargento del ejército. Rick aun recordaba el día que la encontró. Se atrevió a acercarse a su coche mendigando unas monedas. "Prefiero mil veces una bala; que seguir sintiendo la anémica flaqueza de mi cuerpo", le dijo cuándo le pregunto si no le tenía miedo. Tenía tanta hambre; cuando la sentó en la mesa se devoro la sopa que le sirvieron. Luego fue imposible sacarle de la casa; "limpiare, trabajare para usted, hare cualquier cosa". "cualquier cosa"; la desesperación hablando. Así que de cierto modo la había adoptado; aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos Terry seguía teniendo el desalineado aspecto de vagabunda.

–Terry, lamento interrumpir tu comida, pero necesito que le entregues a esta dama su uniforme–, le alboroto el cabello.

–Señor, ya le he dicho que odio que haga eso–, resoplo la delgaducha chica aplacándose el alboroto sobre la cabeza.

–lo siento Terry, es irresistible–, se mofo Rick. –A veces es lo único que consigue levantarme el ánimo–, suspiro cabizbajo.

–De acuerdo quizás no lo odie tanto–, le soltó un golpe en el brazo esquivándole los ojos. –tú debes ser la nueva… eh; te imagine más… –decía la joven frotándose la barbilla mientras examinaba a la detective. – grande… bueno soy Terry; tu puedes llamarme jefa o comandante.

–Terry el uniforme–, recordó el mafioso rodando los ojos.

–Claro, lo siento Señor–, la joven arrastro una silla para alcanzar la última repisa de la pared. Bajo dando un salto con una sonrisa. –Aquí tienes–, dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de plástico a la nueva.

"Mucama"; Kate mataría a ese par de estúpidos agentes de la DEA; cómo diablos pueden tener tan pésimos informantes; por supuesto que estaba condenada a ser elegida; dudaba que alguno de los otros le sentara bien el maldito uniforme.

–Qué te parece–, dijo Terry emocionada. – Graham, dijo que era demasiado rosado–, se burló. –te gusta.

–No está del todo mal–, torció la boca fingiendo una sonrisa la conmocionada detective.

"No está del todo mal"; su cara no está del todo mal. Le quedara bien el rosa. Cuando le dijo a Terry sobre que la DEA mandaría una espía; ella le rogo hacerse cargo. Había preparado un par de rosadas opciones un traje de hombre y uno de mujer. Terry sabrá que hacer, es una chiquilla inteligente; todos mis hombres conocen de sobra los detalles acerca de Kate; además Graham siempre está al pendiente.

–Bien ha sido un placer Kate; Terry te dirá cuál es tu próxima "misión" –, el mafioso se dio la vuelta abandonando la cocina.

–Creo que debería mostrarte tu habitación–, Terry le tomo la mano arrastrándola por la puerta contraria por donde Rick salió. – Esta es mi habitación–, dijo apuntando una puerta cerrada; caminaron pasando de largo dos puertas más. – Y la tuya es esta–, sonrió girándola cerradura.

Enorme. Majestuosa. Soberbia. Acaso en aquella residencia no existía otra palabra aparte de "suntuosa". Todo parecía brillar. Luz. Rayos proyectados por infinidad de cristales. Colores vivaces que danzaban sobre el aroma de la madera. La oscuridad huía de aquel castillo.

– ¡Vaya!–, exclamo la detective adentrándose en la recamara. –Esto es bellísimo–, soltó abriendo las puertas del closet.

–te agrada que bien–, dijo Terry. –creo que hoy puedes descansar; si tienes hambre ya sabes donde es la cocina; te veré después–, cerró la puerta.

Dos semanas pasaron. Diablos; Terry sí que sería una excelente sargento; cuando menos ya tenía la garganta de uno. Había algo extraño en él. En "El príncipe". Le molestaba que lo llamaran así. El tipo apenas salía de su recamara. Comía solo dentro de una de las habitaciones; el comedor para veinte personas era un adorno mas dentro de la mansión. Se negaba a abandonar la casa; los pocos paseos que daba eran por el jardín. Solía observarle mientras limpiaba el ventanal; la mirada distante; enigmático; particularmente me agradaba cuando recogía algunas flores; esa era la única vez en que podía verle sonreír, a menudo me preguntaba cual seria el paradero de aquellas rosas. Había algo en él. Algo que la entristecía. La oscuridad no huía del castillo sino que era absorbida por su propietario. Nada más lúgubre que él. Si hubiera que definir al "príncipe"; sería como: "el rey del misterio".

–Lista para volver al mundo real–, dijo Terry.

–sí, claro–, suspiro la detective.

–Kate–, aparecía "el príncipe" saliendo por la puerta principal. –Te vas–, afirmo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. –Toma; tu primer sueldo–, le tendió un sobre.

–Gracias–, le sonrió guardándose el sueldo en el abrigo. –Graham y Terry me llevaran, pasaran a recogerme dentro de dos días.

–Perfecto, me complace que no planees renunciar, diviértete–, se despidió.

Terry fallo. No consiguió ahuyentarle, eso o, la agente era bastante persistente. "De veras creo que hay algo mal con esa mujer; no parece si quiera plantease la renuncia", había dicho cuando Rick le pregunto cómo se estaba comportando la agente. Bueno después de todo no podría hacer nada desde la cocina. "Está bien Terry; solo no dejes que se acerque a su habitación", dijo alborotándole el cabello.

Terry y Graham la dejaron en el mismo callejón donde la recogieron la primera vez; "nos veremos pronto", sonrió el par. En cuanto el coche desapareció la DEA hacia su arribo. Los agentes a bordo de una camioneta la subieron con un jalón. Que ni se pensaran que ya había olvidado el trabajo que le fue asignado; tenía un rosado recordatorio que vestía a diario que le impedía olvidarlo.

–Bien entonces crees que no trama nada–, decía uno de los agentes de la DEA.

–no estoy segura; oculta algo pero no sé qué pueda ser–, respondía la detective. – pero antes quiere explicarme porque rayos estoy trabajando como mucama.

–Seguramente nuestro informante debió de haberse confundido con la descripción de sus labores–, desdeño contrayendo la sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a mi sobresaliente escudera **JessTELLOBO**; por su comentario.

Ok, Creo que me han mal acostumbrado a describir diario.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**III**

Rick entro en la mansión tan pronto como le entrego el sobre a la agente; aun le resultaba difícil salir. Se sentía expuesto. Desprotegido. Cerró los puños irritado por su minusvalía. Las atemorizantes deficiencias. El agobio hacia que sus pasos se proyectaran sobre el piso produciendo un hipnótico sonido que le imbuía de seguridad; recordándose subliminalmente que seguía vivo; que era capaz de sobrevivir. Instintivamente sus dedos acariciaron la bala que descendía como una gota petrificada de lluvia fría sobre su pecho. Abrió la habitación donde mantenía recluso al tiempo. Donde guardaba celosamente la felicidad.

–Hola–, acaricio la tibieza de la frente regalándose un suspiro. – siento llegar con las manos vacías; pero necesitaba verte–, se excusaba ante la mueca de reproche. – en cuanto Terry llegue le pediré que nos sirva la comida. –que te gustaría hacer mientras esperamos.

Después de su improvisado interrogatorio los agentes de la DEA la dejaron en su apartamento. Kate se dejó caer sobre la cama. Aquel par de semanas había sido agotador. Se quedó quieta mirando el techo; el sueño llego ligero e intempestivo se adueñó de su conciencia. Los ojos de papel de aquel temible hombre la asecharon; la pureza plena de la tristeza. La mortecina alegría de su sonrisa. El príncipe se le presentaba rodeado por las rosas. Fresco. Sutil. Elegante le negaba la sonrisa. Vestido con la camisa blanca y los tres primeros ojales abiertos. El húmedo cabello desordenado por el roció. Ella se quedó inmóvil; sabía que él no le permitió acercarse. "Porque estás aquí", le dijo con la serenidad en las pupilas. No contesto. "Porque estás aquí", repitió; él odiaba tener que repetir las cosas; pero Kate no contesto. Entonces el príncipe camino hasta ella estrechando la distancia; ladeo la cabeza y sin permitirse un parpadeo la beso.

–Maldita sea–, se despertó pasándose los dedos por los labios. Abrió la boca inhalando todo el oxígeno posible. Asustada por la carrera de su prensión sanguínea. –Maldita sea–, se reprochó.

Kate se sentó en el borde de la cama. Por un breve momento se consintió recordar el sueño; antes de arrojarle en el más oscuro rincón de la memoria. El estrés de la misión obviamente le afecto. Necesitaba algo de comer algo. Salir a beber una cerveza. Cualquier cosa que la distrajera. No podía encontrarse con Lanie o los chicos; se supone que no les conoce. Aun así la detective tomo su bolso y se escapó de su apartamento.

–vamos date prisa–, Terry apresuraba a la detective.

–Hola, a ti también–, se incomodaba Kate ante la descortesía de la joven que le ponía la funda negra en la cabeza.

–Súbete, la cajuela está ocupada, esta vez iras en el asiento trasero–, Terry empujaba a la agente.

Kate regreso después de dos días de ausencia. Encontró la casa diferente. Todos parecían alterados. Preocupados. Dos hombres escoltaron a una mujer a la parte del castillo a la que Terry le mando nunca ir. Viajo con ellos en la cajuela; no parecía ser la primera vez que visitaba el lugar. Caminaba firme sin preocuparse por la oscura venda que le cegaba. La detective deseo tener una cámara; deseo acercarse para poder hacer un retrato hablado durante su próxima salida.

–Kate, ve a la cocina–, ordenaba Terry al percatarse de la atención que la agente ponía a la misteriosa mujer.

La sospecha le persiguió como su propia sombra. Terry apenas le ordeno algo. Graham salía constantemente en el auto. Pero él; "el príncipe" no dejaba su torre. Permanecía oculto. Ensimismado en su mundo. No salió al jardín. Ninguna rosa fue cortada durante su ausencia. Sopa de pollo; fue lo que Terry le llevo a la habitación. Le pareció gracioso; un tipo tan peligroso tomando sopa de pollo. Quizás estuviera resfriado. Terry regreso a la cocina con el plato intacto. Suspiro dejando la bandeja en el lavabo.

–Terry, el jefe está bien–, cuestionó la mucama atándose el mandil a la cintura.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, vuelve al trabajo–, chillo la joven con los ojos vidriosos.

Tres días mas y Kate no sabía si el seguiría con vida. Cuando trataba de preguntarle a alguien por él; simplemente se daban la vuelta dejándola con la incertidumbre en la boca. Como rayos espera la DEA que me entere de lo que pasa si todos parecen haber enmudecido. Ella debía hacer algo. Esa noche espero a que el castillo quedara desierto; la detective noto que por las noches los vigías se encargan de cuidar solo los alrededores de la casa; nunca entran. Kate se levantó de la cama; se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos. Giro con lentitud premeditada el pomo de la cerradura. Ahogo un juramento cuando la puerta emitió un quejido. Deslizo la mano por la pared para evadir el obstáculo de la penumbra.

–Bien, me encargare de llevarle a la ciudad–, decía Graham a otra desconocida mujer.

El pecho de Kate se hundió sin razón. Otra mujer. Una distinta a la del día pasado. Enfoco la vista ocultando su presencia tras un pilar; tampoco tuvo suerte, estaba demasiado oscuro. "¿Para que "el príncipe" querría la visita de dos extrañas? JA, a quien pretende engañar; es obvio que trabajo realizan". "dinero, lujos, mujeres"; sí que es todo un príncipe de la mafia. El titulo le sentaba sin dudas; después de todo no era desagradable a la vista. Kate se arrincono en el pilar cuando Terry aparecía.

–De acuerdo, Graham, ve con cuidado–, sonreía Terry. –Estaré en mi habitación, el jefe me ordeno irme a descansar, parece que ella está mucho mejor así que quizás acate su mandato–, se despidió.

"Ella. Quien es ella. Que oculta ese hombre o más bien a cuantas oculta". Las sombras de Graham y Terry se alargaron sobre la pared antes de desvanecerse junto con el sonido de sus pasos. La detective respiro hondo. El castillo era enorme y ella apenas conocía una parte de él. Arrastro los pies caminando con las puntas. Se sentía como una ladronzuela a punto de ser descubierta por el poco paciente dueño de la casa. Siguió el pasillo por el que Terry, Graham y la mujer aparecieran. Solo se topó de frente con la inmensidad del silencio; curiosamente esto la alteraba más.

–Sé que es difícil pero debes tomarte la medicina–, negociaba Rick sosteniendo una cucharilla con alguna especie de jarabe. –Vamos, no puede ser tan desagradable–, soltó una risa desde el fondo de su pecho.

Kate pego la oreja a la puerta. La tentación de abrir la dominaba. Le oyó reír; la dulzura en el tono que uso no podía salir de los perversos labios de ese criminal. Curiosidad. Sentía curiosidad por el cuadro tras la puerta. Se tapó la boca para cubrir su encantamiento; cuando escucho al "príncipe" maldecir el amargo sabor de medicamento. "Joder; sí que es horrible".

–Que haces tú aquí–, Terry se cruzaba de brazos frente a la detective –Fuera, largo–, soltaba apretando los labios para evitar ser oída.

–Yo solo… escuche un ruido y vine a ver si al jefe se le ofrecía algo.

–Terry eres tu–, clamaba Rick frunciendo el ceño por el alboroto fuera de la recamara.

–Si señor solo quería saber si todo está en orden–, canturrio Terry poniendo el dedo índice sobre los labios para advertirle a la mucama que no debía ni chistar.

–Terry ya te dije que estamos bien así que ve a dormir–, suspiro Rick.

–claro, jefe, lo siento–, Terry jalaba la oreja de Kate arrastrándole por el pasillo.

Cuando Terry toco a la puerta de la detective se inquietó al no tener contestación. Entreabrió pensando que con suerte estaría dormida; al no verle sobre la cama le dio una rápida inspección a la recamara. El primer lugar que reviso después fue la cocina. Nada. Con un demonio apenas y se había descuidado un segundo y la agente ya dio con la habitación prohibida. El jefe la mataría si se entera. Esa mujer es un peligro. Debía tener más cuidado con ella. Para ser una ruda agente de la DEA; no le molesta que la arrastrara por la oreja.

–que parte de nunca vayas a esa parte de la casa no te quedo clara–, resoplo Terry frente a la habitación de Kate.

–ya te lo dije oí un ruido; vi que Graham sacaba a la novia del jefe y sentí curiosidad–, argumento la detective con la esperanza de que la inocente joven le informara algún detalle sin querer.

–¿Novia? –, arqueo las cejas Terry mirando como una sonrisa en la mucama florecía. – Esa mujer no es la novia del jefe–, recalco irritada. –ni se te ocurra mencionarle algún romance; no te atrevas a herirle con una pregunta de ese tipo–, Terry saltaba con cada frase para alcanzar los ojos de la agente.

–De acuerdo, lo siento, no sabía que la célibe pureza del jefe fuera tan importante–, rio desenfadada. Intentaba presionar a Terry; sacarle informacion; tenia una misión después de todo.

Terry apretó los dientes antes de soltarle una bofetada; que acaso va a hacer que la arresten; pues que se atreva a descubrir su tapadera. Todavía con la mandíbula tensa se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Inquieta se balanceo sobre los talones buscando controlarse.

–No, hables sobre lo que desconoces, no eres más que una idiota fanfarrona–, espeto la joven cuando por fin fue capaz de convocar palabras. –entra en tu habitación; que ni se te ocurra volver a salir; dormiré en el pasillo–, señalo el piso bajo sus pies.

Conmocionada por la furia reacción de la alegre chica; Kate se metió a la recamara; ya no le parecía tan suntuosa; le pareció que la temperatura bajo tres grados cuando Terry azoto la puerta. Porque no pudo simplemente devolverle la bofetada; se quedó pasmada cuando le llamo "idiota"; como se atrevió esa delincuente a referirse así de ella. Porque sentía la culpa postrándose sobre su coronilla. Maldita DEA y sus estúpidos informes a medias. Que rayos le había pasado en la vida del "príncipe" para que Terry reaccionara de esa forma. Estúpida; ni la DEA debía de saber; sino para qué diablos requerían que se infiltrara. Aun así deberían cuando menos tener unos pocos datos sobre ese hombre; como podían mandarle a ciegas a rebuscar en su pasado. Eso ya no importa; quizás mañana ni siquiera tenga "trabajo".

–Por tu bien espero que estés dormida–, Terry pateo la puerta; arrojando su almohada al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… Muy en especial a los miembros de mi escuadrón…** JessTELLOBO, Alejandra Lizette, Nuskyta, Guiguita**… por sus comentarios.

Ok, sip Jess todos saben que Kate es policía y respecto a la callada teoría, Ja, no en vano eres mi escudera; pero no creo que sea por el príncipe de la canción; Alejandra espero yo también que vaya a haber una relación; Nuskyta ¿quién se oculta tras la cortina del mago de oz? bueno ya veremos; "Oscuro" Guiguita nunca mejor dicho y "poco a poco"; (donde estaría mi diversión si se enteran de golpe).

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IV**

Rick camino por la palpable desolación de su casa; por las noches la falta de luz le evocaba su propia oscuridad; ansiaba la luz aunque viniera de fuera de él. Cada ventana abierta dejándole entrar con libertad una paradoja de su encerrado corazón. Le sorprendido encontrarse con Terry dormida a fuera de la habitación de la agente. Sí que se estaba tomando muy en serio el trabajo. La joven desperdigada anchamente a sus pies alargaba el brazo buscando a tientas una manta.

–Terry…Terry–, Rick sacudía la cabeza intentando comprender el absurdo acto. – Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación–, susurro levantando a la liosa chica. –Mañana tendrás la espalda hecha añicos–, dijo dándole un puntapié a la puerta para que se cediera.

Kate seguía mirando las inconsistencias en la bóveda sobre su cama. No podía dormir; daba volteretas en la cama deseando que alguien compartiera su vacilación. Gruño un impotente juramento torciendo las sabanas con las manos. Se estremeció al oír la gravedad de los pasos en el pasillo. Aguzo el oído y escucho con diafanidad un golpe seco; la detective se incorporó y dando gráciles zancadas entreabrió la puerta para echar un vistazo. El cuerpo de Terry desapareció e automáticamente abrió la compuerta casi completamente. Salió al pasillo inspeccionando el paradero de la chica; su cuerpo salto con violencia cuando una mano se postro sobre su hombro haciéndola girar.

–Señorita, que hace levantada, es tarde y mañana le espera un día ajetreado–, Rick le decía en voz baja y ronca.

–Solo iba a la cocina por un poco de agua–, respiraba con pesadez la detective.

– ¿la he asustado? O usted tiene frio–, se burlaba de su trastabillada expresión. –Vamos, entonces a la cocina–, extendía cortes el brazo delante de la mujer señalando el camino. –Adelanté, por favor, permita que la acompañe–, inclino la cabeza para verle a los ojos.

–sí, si claro, vamos–, Kate forzó una sonrisa.

Rick siguió a la detective por la opacidad hasta la cocina. Kate encendió la luz antes de abrir la nevera para sacar una jarra con agua helada. El mafioso se le acerco con una mueca de molestia en la frente. La detective le esquivo los ojos cuando él, con inexplicable confianza, rozo la inflamación en su mejilla. Aquel hombre miraba con sobrado interés el rojizo colorcillo que le picoteaba la piel como si pretendiera sanarle con la mera atención. Su análisis desapareció y Kate soltó el aire de los pulmones. Rick cogió un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo humedeció con el agua del grifo; se le acerco de nuevo tomándole la barbilla para ladearle la cabeza. La detective dio un respingo al sentir la frialdad del paño.

–Que fue lo que le paso aquí–, le cuestionó.

–No es nada–, soltó alejando la mano del hombre.

–Tendré que repetirlo–, dijo volviendo a colocar el paño sobre la irritación.

–Terry…– basto con oír el nombre para que "el príncipe" la interrumpiera.

–Terry puede ser un poco difícil de tratar, me disculpo por los inconvenientes–, le cogió la mano para que sostuviera el paño sobre su rostro. –es mejor que me vaya a dormir, no se preocupe hablare con Terry mañana.

–Espere–, le toco el hombro deteniéndole; le quito la mano avergonzada al sentir el sobresalto de Rick. – Esta usted bien–, se aventuró cuando el mafioso se dio vuelta considerando su pedimento. –Quiero decir, no ha salido de su habitación, ni siquiera al jardín y Terry regreso con la bandeja de comida intacta, Graham a estado entrando y saliendo de la casa…

–Estoy bien–, admitió acallando el discurso de la agente. – ahora volveré a mi recamara.

–Señor–, alzo la voz dejando la mano flotando en el aire para no tocarle. _"¿Que hay en esa habitación?", "¿Quiénes eren esa mujeres?", "¿Que significa la bala que pende de su cuello?", "¿Porque siempre parece tan triste?", "¿Porque se niega a salir?", "¿Por qué me ha elegido?"_. –Que pase buena noche– se conformó.

Rick abandono a la agente en la cocina sin regresarle el deseo. La policía ha prestado atención. Demasiada. Ya debía de conocer la rutina de la casa. Hasta se percató de sus paseos. Es incomodo sentirse observado; la creyó un menos perspicaz. Aun así Terry realmente se había sobrepasado esta vez. Mañana recibiría una reprimenda. Se esforzó para huir del yugo de su padre. Su intención era ocultarse y desaparecer; que estúpido los demonios de su pasado le seguirían; estaban impresos en su piel bastaba con darse un vistazo al espejo. Quizás, pero aun así; aun así deseaba la paz, la serenidad, ya no de su conciencia sino del resto del mundo. Pensó que con el tiempo sus malas compañías terminarían por ignorarle; sus viejos amigos que aun querían "protegerle"; favores que le son devueltos. Actos de buena fe de siniestros personajes. Por ellos se enteró de la DEA.

Después de unos minutos Kate por fin delizlizo el tibio pañuelo de su cara. Se sirvió agua bebiéndose dos vasos sin tener sed. Clavo los ojos sobre las iniciales de la húmeda tela en sus rodillas; apretujo el retazo como si con esto también comprimiera los pensamientos que le acometían. Requería ayuda. Información. Sin embargo nadie en ese maldito sitio parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todos seguían caminando incoherentes. Si tan solo pudiera tenerle detrás de la mesa en la sala de interrogatorios. Si pudiera estamparle la cara en la mesa. Un par de minutos le bastarían para hacerle confesar. Odiaba andar a ciegas. Sentía que él era el que tenía la ventaja sobre ella. Eso era ridículo; él tipo no suponía que tenía viviendo bajo la suntuosidad de su techo a un policía. Ella debía mantenerse firme; no será doblegada; o le conmoverá la presunta bondad de ese delincuente. Un criminal. Un ser despiadado. Sin alma.

–Buenos días señor ha madrugado eh–, sonreía Terry bebiendo el jugo del vaso.

La detective que lavaba las cacerolas. Giro la cabeza para ver llegar al jefe. Pero él tipo siguió de largo soltando un bufido. Kate se secó las manos en el delantal para preguntarle si le gustaría tomar algo. Pero él tenía otros planes.

–Terry–, arrastraba una silla sentándose a la mesa. – Golpeaste a Kate–, cerraba los parpados.

–Disculpe Señor–, la joven dejaba el tenedor sobre el plato.

–Terry; quieres que vuelva a repetirlo–, golpeo la mesa con el puño.

–Sí, la golpee anoche–, confeso acuchillando mentalmente a la mucama parada detrás del jefe.

– ¿Por qué? –, cuestiono cogiendo una manzana del centro de la mesa. –Terry; te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te excuses–, froto la futa sobre su camisa antes de darle un mordisco.

Maldita detective soplona. Cuando demonios fue a cotillear con el jefe. Un misterio más a la lista de esa mañana; tampoco sabía cómo despertó en su habitación. El jefe seguía mirándole; que iba a decirle; su argumento le resultaría más doloroso; "la golpee porque se burló de su celibato autoimpuesto". Eso despertaría los recuerdos que todos en el castillo luchaban por enterrar. Quizás si omitía alguna información saldría bien librada.

–La encontré rondando por la casa a mitad de la noche.

–Terry, no veo la razón para abofetear a alguien por eso; intenta de nuevo–, suspiro Rick.

–Aparte de eso no tengo excusa–, musito cabizbaja.

–Discúlpate–, mando limpiándose se los labios el jugo de la fruta con el pulgar.

– ¡Jefe! –, exclamo levantándose de la silla.

–Cual fue la orden Terry– se lamio el pulgar.

–Siento haberle golpeado–, recito frunciendo los labios.

–Perfecto–, se levantó de la silla tomando del hombro a Terry. –Usted tiene algo que añadir–, se acercaron a la detective.

–No–, dijo la agente mirando a la retraída joven.

–Genial; sean buenas y hagan las paces–, empujo a Terry forzándola a dar un paso. –No sean tímidas; Terry ¿cuál es la regla principal de la casa?

–Ella no es de la familia–, reclamo la joven volteándose a ver a Rick.

–Esa no fue la pregunta–, la giro hacia la mucama.

–Somos una familia; la familia es para siempre; la familia no pelea debe protegerse aun poniendo en riesgo la propia vida–, Terry le extendió la mano.

–Ves como no fue tan difícil–, Rick desordeno el cabello de Terry. –Bien, iré a dar un paseo, Terry quieres acompañarme.

–Claro jefe–, aulló la joven dejando de lado el berrinche.

– ¿Puedo ir también?–, se arrojó Kate cuando la distraída pareja se disponía a salir de la cocina.

–No–, clamo Terry. –Jefe, ella no puede venir ¿verdad? –, busco el aval de Rick.

–Si ya has terminado tus labores; no tengo objeción –, dijo ante la incrédula vigía de la joven a su costado.

–Pero jefe–, rezongo Terry.

Al "príncipe" le basto con una brevísima mirada para aplacar a la joven. Rick pensó que dejar sola a la curiosa detective era más peligroso que permitir que los acompañara. El cuento de la familia; le serviría para dejarle ver que sus hombres se cortarían la lengua antes que delatarle; y que él haría lo mismo por cada uno de ellos. Rick agradecía la benevolencia de la brisa en la frente. El descarado sol que le calentaba neciamente el pecho; pese a que él fuese indigno de sentir. Fueron días duros para él. La jauría de atroces memorias le habían rasgado las cicatrices de sus hondas heridas. Se arrodillo para cortar una margarita. Su pecho ardía resintiendo el esfuerzo de la caminata. Terry se le acerco percibiendo la mueca y poso la mano sobre su hombro intentado auxiliarle.

–Estoy bien–, desdeño la mano de la joven; no merecía piedad; no quería ser salvado de ese infierno; quería padecerle, sufrirle, hundirse en el hasta que no quedaran restos de la culpa.

Kate les siguió. Había avanzado; le consideraba como parte de la banda. Que se supone que esperaría de ella; lealtad incondicional. Ja, la mafia sí que era estrictamente sobreprotectora con sus miembros. Él, caminaba tan distante como acostumbraba; pero el distanciamiento real no era precisamente físico. Quizás ahora podría acercarse un poco. Quizás podría desenmascarar alguno de sus misterios. Uno sencillo. Uno fácil. Un alegre momento que le permita relacionarse. Kate observo el proyectil golpeteándole. Un recuerdo de guerra; quien habrá muerto víctima de aquel pedazo de metal. A que enemigo habría matado. Debía ser uno importante para llevarle con tanto orgullo. No había día que no acariciara la muerte de esa bala.

–Es un interesante accesorio–, se hinco la detective pretendiendo tocar el colgante. – ¿Cuál es su historia? –, dijo mientras los ojos de Terry rebuscaban la misericordia divina. – ¿Quien ha muerto?; ¿quién fue la víctima?–, sonrió recogiendo toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

–Yo–, se alzó altanero sobre el dolor. –Yo–, rechino los dientes desbaratando la florecilla en la mano.

"El príncipe" trastabillo. Tomo el antebrazo de Terry en lo que controlaba el mareo. No se concedió el capricho de las lágrimas. Desmerecía el desahogo. No era más que un ruin villano. Causante. Responsable. Quería vivir solo para pagar su culpa. Para sentir el dolor; la carga; no merecía el descanso. Él no, pero ella; la evoco observando la maltrecha flor en su mano. Se encargaría de que ella nunca sufriera por su causa. Se arrodillo de nuevo y corto más de aquellas graciosas flores.

–Es hora de volver–, dijo sacudiéndose la tierra de las rodillas.

Terry le regalo una odiosa mirada antes de correr tras de su jefe. Sintió que "el príncipe" estaba al borde del llanto . Se arrepintió de la frialdad con que se expuso. La bala le pertenecía. Porque le hería el recuerdo; sobrevivió; debía ser vanidoso; altivo; el recordatorio de que consiguió burlar a la muerte. Pero él no sobrevivió a ese día. "Por dios, Kate no es más que un criminal", se reprendió; sin embargo le basto con mirar la maltrecha margarita en el césped para que creyera que eso no era del todo cierto. Tomo la flor y la envolvió con el pañuelo que planeaba devolverle. Ese hombre era todo menos frio; menos siniestro; menos despiadado. Sanguinario. Cruel. Inclemente. Inhumano. Ninguno de esos adjetivos le pertenece.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita; **por sus comentarios.

Ok. Es increíble como Alejandra es capaz de amenazar, violentar a un ser tan inocente como una servidora; verdaderamente las dagas afiladas vuelven a poner en peligro mi tranquilidad; si esta vez ni he chistado; por suerte mi escudera está aquí descansada y atenta (asi que Jess ya sabes hay que estar atentas a cualquier movimiento brusco); bueno Guiguita supongo que iniciare la cuenta regresiva: 130; solo espero que tu no planees unirte a la conspiración.

Espero les guste…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**V**

Luego de su paseo Rick se encerró en la oficina para tomar una siesta en el diván. Ya era tarde y aun no había comido nada aparte de la manzana de la mañana. Terry tomo la charola con la comida del jefe y se dispuso a entregársela; sería inútil intentar que comiese algo; tenía que rogarle para que el jefe se decidiera a comer uno que otro bocado.

– Terry–, dijo la detective. – si quieres puedo llevarle por ti la bandeja al jefe

Kate percibía la constante mueca de frustración de la joven cuando llegaba la hora de llevar la comida al mafioso. No había día en el poco tiempo que llevaba al servicio de la casa que Terry no regresara notoriamente molesta. El jefe prácticamente ya la consideraba parte de la banda así que tal vez sería oportuno comenzar a tener más atribuciones; o mejor dicho atribuciones que le fuesen útiles para su verdadera misión; además quería comprobar que el jefe estuviera bien después de la estúpida pregunta que le hizo.

– no creo que eso sea buena idea; sobre todo con las idioteces que te salen incontrolablemente por la boca–, refunfuño Terry.

–Pues por eso quiero disculparme –, suspiró – Terry te prometo que no molestare al jefe; estoy honestamente avergonzada, creo que esta mañana; no sé, quizás dije algo malo.

–De verdad quieres disculparte–, frunció los labios.

–Sí, ya te lo dije–, Kate rodo los ojos.

–Bien, entonces puedes llevar la bandeja al despacho pero cuidado con lo que dices; solo di que lamentas la forma en la que actuaste y no le dejes hasta que veas que come aunque sea un poco; segura que puedes hacerlo.

Terry no le vio mayor inconveniente a que la agente llevara la bandeja al despacho; eso le daría la oportunidad de ir a revisar la habitación prohibida sin temor a que la detective la siguiera. Quien mejor que el propio jefe para mantener a la policía entretenida por un rato.

–si Terry.

"El príncipe" dormía. Odiaba ser rehén de esas pastillas para conciliar el sueño; Terry insistía en dárselas. Rick le rogo que no fuera por las noches; necesita despertar en un sitio iluminado después de la oscura pesadilla. Era un cobarde; esa era la hora del día que más temía. En donde todo es tan real que se vuelve confuso. Trae de regreso a la vida seres que deben estar bajo tierra. Devuelve la calidez a la frialdad de sus cuerpos para que le reclamen su pecado. A veces; solo a veces; él tiene suerte y le regalan una sonrisa sincera; cálida; compartida; risotadas que estallan sus brillantes ojos. Pero otras es más aterrador; evoca con exactitud el lejano suceso que le arrebato la felicidad. Ese era uno de esos días:

"–_Por favor cariño ven con nosotras–, le pedían._

–_debo acompañar a mi padre en la reunión; no tardare las veré en unas horas_–, beso la frente de la mujer con un bebe en los brazos.

_Él llego a tiempo. En el momento justo para ver la muerte; la traición en los ojos de la persona en la que más había confiado. "Tu" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de la tormenta de balas. Luego siempre el terror en su rostro antes de morir. El dolor perforándole el pecho. Los gritos de Terry y sus hombres tratando de que no se rindiera. Pero él ya estaba muerto; murió en el instante en el que sintió la traición; la bala que le disparo no le habría matado; el sencillo hecho de que lo hiciera fue lo que termino con él."_

Kate entro en despacho del "príncipe"; el mafioso estaba convenientemente dormido. A la detective le pasaron inadvertidas las gotas de sudor que le bañaban la frente. Dejo la bandeja en el escritorio. Corrió las cortinas para evitar que alguien se percatara de su curiosidad. Encendió una lámpara. Y se coló detrás del escritorio para rebuscar los cajones y al mismo tiempo poder ver el acaecido sueño del mafioso. En su afán tiro un portarretratos que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

–Demonios–, murmuro inclinándose para coger la fotografía entre los restos.

La detective frunció el ceño clavándole la vista a la mujer del cuadro que sostenía sonriente a un bebe en los brazos. El cuerpo del diván se rebullía furioso; dando zarpazos como quien intenta no hundirse. Kate abandono la fotografía sobre el escritorio; se acercó tímida y vio correr lágrimas por las mejillas de aquel villano. Debía despertarlo; pero no se atrevía así que se quedó mirando la ruina del jefe.

–Por favor no le hagas daño–, clamo en un ruego tomándole la muñeca.

–Señor–, rezo herida por las suplicas del "príncipe". –Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, por favor despierta–, murmuraba mientras lo sacudía insistente.

Rick buscaba la luz pero la habitación seguía oscura. No estaba seguro de haber despertado. Sintió que tomaba a alguien por la muñeca. El toque le asusto pero era más atemorizante perderle; era la única garantía ante la penumbra.

– ¿Terry? –, cuestiono "el príncipe" todavía adormilado.

–Iré a por ella–, dijo la ansiosa detective.

–No, por favor no me dejes solo–, suplico sentándose sin soltar a la detective. –porque esta tan oscuro–, le jalo sentándola a su costado

No pudo abandonarle. No tenía el corazón para dejarlo en ese estado. Kate intento apartarse de aquel desconcertante sujeto. Él la atrajo de nuevo hacia él. La detective sonrió. Parecía un niñito perdido.

–Solo abriré las cortinas –, postro la mano sobre su anclaje.

–Bien–, dijo pero Kate sintió claramente el titubeo cuando la soltó.

La mucama deslizaba las pesadas cortinas dejando entrar la luz a chorros. "El príncipe", se llevó las manos a la cara; frotándose las mejillas. Estaba avergonzad de que la agente lo viera en tal estado. Aborrecía la idea de perder el control de la situación; que fueran a tacharlo de débil y decidieran irrumpir en su casa con alguna estúpida orden de cateo o cualquier tontería. Se limpió la humedad del rostro antes de que Kate se voltease; por lo menos de algo había servido la oscuridad.

–Terry me pidió que le trajera algo de comer–, señalo la bandeja apagando la lámpara que había encendido. –siento lo de las cortinas pensé que la luz le molestaba–, se disculpó. –también vine a disculparme por mi comentario de hoy.

–Está bien– dijo serio. –Puedes retirarte–, se recostó en el diván dándole la espalda.

–Señor–, titubeo tratando de encontrar una excusa para quedarse un poco más con él. – Terry me dijo que me asegurara de que comiera algo; y bueno ella puede resultar algo temible.

–Pero que mujeres más tercas–, se giró levantándose.

"El príncipe", estaba notoriamente desaliñado; la arrugada camisa entreabierta le salía por encima del pantalón; camino descalzo hasta el escritorio. Con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas ardorosas tomo inquisitivo la fotografía abandonada a centímetros de la bandeja. Ahogo un sollozo al ver la dolorosa imagen. Recién les había visto; tan diferentes; ajenas a las sonrisas que lucían en ese trozo de papel.

–lo lamento lo he roto sin querer; le pondré un marco nuevo–, Kate intento despojar de la imagen al contrariado mafioso.

–No déjelo; de todas formas planeaba deshacerme de esta estupidez–, estrujo el papel botándolo en la papelera. –Ahora, ¿qué hay de comer?–, dijo sin despegar la vista del papel en el cesto.

Rick se tragó la desabrida comida de la bandeja; lo mismo hubiera dado estar comiendo clavos. No tenía hambre. Comió en silencio mientras la detective le miraba cuando pensaba que él estaba distraído. Terry estará feliz cuando vea que se terminó el plato. Se llevó la mano al pecho ejerciendo una sutil presión antes de acariciar la bala que le pendía del cuello.

–Qué quieres preguntar–, se limpió los labios con una servilleta. –pregunta lo que desees; te estoy dando una oportunidad. –, le dijo a la mucama que permanecía inerte ante él. –Te prometo que te diré la verdad– se fue al diván disimulando el dolor en el rostro.

–usted… ¿se encuentra bien? – De todas las preguntas que rodeaban a ese hombre; de todos los misterios; a pesar de su misión; ella solo pregunto una tontería; ella solo pudo formular esa pregunta. Y él le contesto con la verdad.

–No–, se acostó dándole la espalda.

Terry estaba en la cocina comiéndose una fruta a gajos cuando la detective regreso con la bandeja vacía. Ladeo la cabeza para emitir alguna crítica acerca de su tardanza; pero enseguida su rostro se ilumino al fijarse en la falta de alimento.

– ¡diablos!, lograste que comiera–, Terry salto abrazando a la detective. "vaya debo aprender las técnicas de coerción de la DEA", pensó la joven retirándole la bandeja de las manos a la distraída policía. –escucha Kate, te mereces un premio, que te apetece hacer; ¿ver una película?, ¿salir con Graham?, bueno lo que quieras solo pídelo tienes el resto del día libre–, sonrió dejando la charola en el lavabo.

Kate estaba tan aturdida por aquella respuesta. Esa maldita respuesta que le dejo más dudosa. Qué clase de estúpida respuesta es esa; que clase de estúpida pregunta era esa. Cuando se cruzaba con alguien en los pasillos si no le daban un par de palmaditas en el hombro le tenían un comentario de aprobación. Terry corrió el rumor de que ato al jefe a una silla y le metió la comida con un embudo. Aceptaría gustosa aquellos reconocimientos a no ser por la inquietante espina que se le hundía con cada "No" que evocaba. Le pidió a Terry poder ausentarse del castillo por esa noche "no hay problema, el jefe aún está dormido lo dejare hasta que se despierte el solo; no se dará cuenta de tu ausencia", le dijo la joven; así que cuando Graham regreso de inmediato la subieron en el asiento trasero del auto.

–Graham; hace cuanto que trabajas para el jefe–, dijo la enfundada detective.

–un tiempo–, desdeño. –usted sí que es toda una heroína, Terry me conto como le doblo el brazo al jefe para hacerlo comer.

–Terry exagero, la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, el jefe no parecía estar bien. –, se mordió el labio arrepintiéndose de la confesión.

– ¡Que! como que no está bien, le dijo que se sentía mal, se desvaneció, le duele el pecho, que le dijo–, detuvo el coche. –maldición, se tomó un par de píldoras cuando le llevo la comida–, rugió.

–No, no vi que lo hiciera–, la detective se inquietó cuando Graham la libero de la funda en su cabeza.

–Con un demonio, escuche ya estamos a menos de una cuadra del callejón; así que la dejare aquí esta vez–, quito los seguros para que Kate bajara.

–que pasa Graham, que va mal, estoy harta de que todos en el castillo me oculten cosas. –, rugió la agente apretando los puños.

–bajase de una vez, tengo que regresar– chillo alarmado el hombre. – usted debe ganarse la confianza, es digna de la confianza del jefe–, le espetó a la boquiabierta agente. –puede confiar en usted, si está dispuesta a proteger al jefe entonces la llevare conmigo; pero recuerde que si decide ser parte "la familia es para siempre; debe protegerse sobre la propia vida"; ahora dígame que elige hacer.

Rick miraba entre sueños los apagados botones abiertos de las flores. Sabía que tenía que levantarse pero el sueño lo dominaba. Tenía que hacer algo; tomar algo; pero ya no recordaba bien que. Sonrió recordando la imagen del papel en su mano.

* * *

"Como la malvada persona que soy" mañana subiré crossover así que hasta luego… (jajajajajaja; corre Jess que no hay bandera blanca que valga)


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a mi escudera **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita y Alejandra Lizette** por su comentarios.

Ok; en el capítulo la historia se remonta a tres años antes. Que sepan que he guardado un secretillo (un pequeño capricho mío; que no tiene nada que ver con el deseo de confundirles). Espero así tranquilizar a cierta Chilena antes de que empiece a pifiar como en un mal espectáculo de viña del mar; y a cierta esgrimista que se empeña en "incentivarme". No es que dude de mi maléfica hechicería pero no está de más asegurar la seguridad de Jess y la mía; por cierto Jess quizás puedas convencer a nuestra editora para que me explique ¿Quién es chencha? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué le ruge? Jajajajaja; es broma; claro que se quien es; digo quien no lo sabe.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI**

**TRES AÑOS ATRÁS….**

Luego de una fuerte lucha de poder entre las dos principales mafias de irlandesas; los jefes pactaban una tregua. Rick; que acompaño a su padre a la cena del acuerdo en el que se dividiría por igual el territorio y negocios de una desaparecida familia; miraba distraído a la bellísima joven que hablaba inquieta con uno hombres. Deseaba acercarse para conocerle. Quien sería nunca la había visto antes.

–Terry–, el príncipe llamo a su asistente personal. La joven era leal. Varias veces le había demostrado su valía a Rick. Siempre atenta a la espera de sus órdenes. Un incondicional adepto que agradecía el techo sobre su cabeza y la comida en la mesa. Era una pena que fuera tan joven y ya hubiera arriesgado la vida un par de veces protegiéndole; todavía mantenía el brazo sujeto a un cabestrillo después de su más reciente intervención.

–Ves a esa mujer–, apunto a la misteriosa chica parada en la esquina del salón. – La de la mascada azul–, bufo percatándose de que Terry no la ubicaba aun.

–sí; ¿Cuántas balas? –, se dijo abandonando el plato en una mesa y llevándose la mano a la cintura.

– ¡por dios! Terry– se palmeo la frente. – no me refiero a eso.

– ¡ouh! – exclamo. – Jefe–, arqueo las cejas. – Enseguida–, se enfrió al notar la molestia del "príncipe".

Rick miro el oleaje en la copa que producía con el movimiento de la muñeca; antes de elevar los ojos para ver como su asistente cuestionaba a la joven. Terry señalo en su dirección y él sonrió nervioso cuando la joven asintió mirándole; "maldición Terry que estás haciendo" murmuro al verlas acercarse.

–Jefe; esta es la señorita Meredith–; Terry la presentaba. – es una sobrina del señor Stefan.

–Señorita–, Rick tomo su mano. – Richard Alexander Rogers.

Desde ese día "el príncipe solo había tenido ojos para Meredith. Le sobraban motivos para darle cualquier obsequio. La lleno de lujos. Joyas. Rick se enamoró. Y ella decía amarle. Pero al padre de Rick no le agradaba su romance. La joven era una Stefano; nunca les seria leal. Nunca formaría parte de la familia; siempre será una extraña; un enemigo bajo su techo.

–Padre la amo y no me separare de ella–, discutía Rick.

–No la traerás a vivir a esta casa Richard–, clamaba el mafioso.

–Bien entonces me iré con ella–, espeto. –Quédate solo con tus malditos negocios–, alardeo abriendo los brazos para enfatizar el vacío en el despacho.

–Richard–, lo abofeteo. –No quiero que me hables así; haz lo que desees, pero fuera de esta casa–, se retiró del despacho. –y llévate a esta mascota tuya; solo acarrea problemas–, se detuvo frente a Terry que estaba parada tras la puerta.

Rick era su único hijo. Si las otras familias inferían la debilidad en el clan no dudarían en atacarlo para quedarse con su negocio. El viejo no lo permitiría: llevaría a la tumba a cualquiera que le pusiera en riesgo. "A cualquiera", pensó. Nadie le sobrevive a una bala bien colocada.

–Terry prepara tus cosas te vas conmigo–, ordeno enfurecido "el príncipe" a la joven que lo esperaba. –Ahora, Terry–, se desahogó.

–Graham–, murmuro Terry sin moverse de su sitio.

–Sí, trae a tu hermano contigo–, suspiro.

Meredih y Rick vivieron la etapa más brillante de su vida. Risas. Luz. Claridad. Su padre estaba equivocado. Ella en verdad le amaba. Como si la vida pensara que aún no tenían suficiente; los premiaba con un hijo. Los pulmones no podían sostener tanta alegría. La sonrisa se quedaba corta para mostrar la felicidad que sentía.

–Terry haremos una fiesta–; Rick entraba a la cocina tomando a la joven por los hombros.

–Jefe que pasa– Terry se impregno de la tonta sonrisita del "Príncipe".

–Terry; Terry; voy a ser padre–, clamo eufórico. –Tendré un hijo–, la abrazo.

Los meses pasaron y la felicidad del mafioso no iba sino en aumento. Llamo a su madre después de años de no verle. Sin embargo su padre pensaba que se había vuelto vulnerable; débil. "la piedad no sirve de nada en este negocio", le espetó al enterarse de su próxima paternidad. El príncipe no escucho; quizás; si quizás hubiera reconocido la amenaza; la advertencia; tal vez nunca hubiera muerto.

–Madre–, corría Rick al encuentro de la mujer de la que su padre lo separo. – me alegra tanto que pudieses venir.

–Cariño no me lo perdería por nada–, le estrecho; buscando el alivio de su ausencia. –es tu primer hijo.

Martha se quedó en la casa de su hijo. Los días seguían pasando y la mujer se acostumbraba más y más a la calidez de la joven familia. Rick no le pedía que se fuera y ella no tenía la intención de alejarse. Los cuatro solían salir a dar largos paseos por el parque. Pasaban los fines de semana en una casita en el lago.

–Meredith deja que te tome una fotografía sosteniendo a Alexis–, se rio "el Príncipe" adelantándose para enfocar a sus mujeres con la cámara.

–No Rick; deja que la tome Terry así podrás salir con nosotras–, el destello del flash capto la sonrisa en la joven madre.

Ese día. Ese maldito día donde todo se derrumbó. Donde la traición le golpeo el pecho tomando forma de bala. Ese día ensangrentado que pesaría sobre todos los alegres momentos. El viejo siempre lo supo. Él fue el idiota que no lo pudo ver. Terry y Graham entraron en el salón donde el jefe estaba reunido con su familia.

–señor, su padre exige que vayamos a la casa principal–, decía Terry. –una reunión de último momento.

–ahora; pero ya tenemos planes–, Meredith arqueo las cejas con molestia.

–Por favor cariño ven con nosotras–, pidió Martha cuando su hijo ya se dirigía a la puerta.

–Debo acompañar a mi padre en la reunión no tardare las veré en unas horas–, beso la frente de su madre. Si faltaba a una reunión más su padre no dejaría de molestarle tachándole de Débil. Blando. Vulnerable.

"Reunión"; nunca hubo tal reunión. Aquello fue una "Emboscada". Un plan del viejo para alejarle de su familia. Quería protegerle de su error. Enmendar su disparate. Volverlo a la realidad. Para cuando Terry; Graham y él llegaron al lago la batalla ya había comenzado. Su padre marchaba junto a su ejército. El corrió entrando en la casa. Para rescatar su vida. Con el arma lista para dar muerte azoto la puerta.

–Tu–, le dijo Rick con el dolor desencajando su mandíbula. –Por favor no la lastimes–, rogo. –por favor no le hagas daño.

La irreconocible silueta frente a él le disparaba arrebatándole el aliento; impidiendo que se acercara. Entonces el olor a pólvora asaltaba la habitación. Las centellas que clamaban con voces roncas arrebataban la vida de todo cuanto amo. "ALTO", grito la voz de su padre y el silencio le empapo los oídos. "¿está vivo?", cuestiono mirando a Rick en el piso. Terry caía a su costado mientras el reunía fuerzas para hablar.

–Alexis–, consiguió decir antes de cerrar los ojos. No pregunto por ella; sabía que había muerto; que su padre le mato.

Para cuando Rick se despertó en el hospital; su padre ya había llevado a cabo los funerales de su familia. Culpo a una banda contraria del ataque; quien lógicamente sucumbió víctima de los Stefano y los Rogers. Secretos que de ser descubiertos no le convendrían a nadie. Quizás los Stefano sabían la verdad; quizás solo fingían no conocerle. Él, permaneció en silencio; recuperándose antes de huir; ¿venganza? ¿Para qué? ; Eso solo sería más muerte, además estaba tan cansado; quería irse; olvidarse de quien fue. Había cambiado; ya no era el chico con la sonrisa estúpida. Él era culpable de la desgracia. No derramo ni una lagrima. Estaba dolido.

–Jefe; lo siento–, Terry musito a un costado de la cama. – ¿Señor?–, cuestiono al retraído hombre.

–nos vamos de aquí; busca un lugar, pregunta quien quiere acompañarnos. –, formulo con la mirada perdida.

–Señor su padre no lo permitirá–, formulo nerviosa

–Deja que me encargue de él; no creo que quiera que los Stefano se enteren; tu solo busca un sitio lejos de aquí; muy lejos–, "los Stefano pueden actuar como si no supieran nada pero si él les decía no tendrían más remedio que actuar en consecuencia; al igual que su padre", pensó. –Además, en cuanto se entere de que estoy defectuoso no dudara en desecharme. –, suspiro. – ella está bien; ¿verdad?, quiero que sea feliz y no lo será si nos quedamos aquí.

–si jefe está bien; no se preocupe que Graham y yo no la hemos dejado sola ni un segundo.

Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto para su partida; Rick viajo a New York. "El Castillo" el nombre que tenía la construcción; su nuevo hogar. No quería que su padre se enterara del lugar donde se encontraba; "este es otro de tus caprichos; haz lo que quieras; ya volverás", le dijo. Quizás su padre lo haría volver. Tenía miedo de ser igual a él. No. Él será diferente; él es diferente.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a **Guiguita; Karina; JessTELLOBO** por sus comentarios.

Ok; ¡Karina! Un gustazo encontrarme con tan buena lectora. Jess algún día me tienes que mostrar una de tus obras; aunque con mi precaria percepción del arte no te esperes demasiado. Guiguita, a la Chilena que me refería no es otra si no mi Chilena favorita en todo el mundo; quizás la conozcas dice odiarme y después quererme. Me tacha de brujís; araña; maléfica; etc. además le encanta el sushi.

Espero les guste…

Ningún Personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VII**

Terry preparaba un poco de té para cuando el jefe se despertara. Sería una noche tranquila sin la agente curioseando. Justo la tetera comenzaba a silbar cuando Graham entro colérico al castillo; preguntando a gritos por el jefe. La joven se sorprendió por el alboroto de su hermano que clamaba azotando puerta tras puerta; seguido por varios hombres que debían estar vigilando la entrada.

–Graham; que rayos haces–; corrió deteniendo al intranquilo chico. –Cálmate y que le paso al traje–, Terry señalo la abertura del saco en el codo.

–Donde está el jefe–; dijo asfixiado entre respiros.

–en el despacho; no quiero molestarle parece tan sereno….

Graham se precipitó al despacho junto con los escoltas. Mascullando juramentos a Terry que lo seguía. El joven se había pasado varios semáforos en rojo; casi estrella el auto por lo menos cuatro veces. Al fin llego a la vereda de terracería que llevaba a la mansión cundo la llanta se reventó; el tipo se apeó y sin dudarlo siguió los metros que le faltaban a pie; trotando y esquivando charcos que le salían al paso.

–… Graham que está pasando –, chillo alarmada Terry ante la carrera furiosa de su hermano.

Graham no contesto. La prioridad era asegurarse que el jefe este bien; no quería asustar de más a Terry. Quizás esa policía exageraba. Sabía que su hermana perdería los estribos si la predisponía a la situación. Claro que era sumamente factible que algo le hubiese ocurrido al jefe; él no puede dormir por mucho tiempo; sus pesadillas terminan despertándole. No hay día en que el sueño sea tranquilo. Si bien en ocasiones suele invocar la felicidad de aquellos días; basta con que se despierte para que la tristeza de la realidad le acribille; rasgando la cicatriz que tiene tatuada en la memoria. Graham abrió la puerta de la oficina; busco errático la figura del Príncipe. La anestesia en el cuerpo del diván le mareo. Aquel hombre desvanecido que se cubría la mitad de la cara con el brazo; ni siquiera se inmuto por el jaleo.

– ¡Jefe! – exclamo Terry acercándose acobardada. – Señor–, le retiro el brazo que lo cubría colocando un par de dedos en la yugular. La joven contuvo el aliento concentrándose el sentido del tacto; si fuera necesario detendría su propio corazón para asegurarse de que el del "príncipe" seguía latiendo. –Tiene pulso–; rompió el inclemente silencio que pesaba sobre todos los hombres. Terry le metió un par de píldoras en la boca e hizo que el jefe se las tragase –que hacemos; lo llevamos a un hospital, la doctora dijo que la próxima vez que ocurriera debíamos hacerlo.

–No podemos hacer eso; si se despierta en un hospital va enfurecer; desde que llegamos no ha salido de aquí–, señalo Graham.

–Sí, pues por mí mientras despierte que enfurezca lo que quiera –, Terry se levantó. –donde está el coche–; miro a Graham.

Poche, un informe de los neumáticos.

–bien; entonces iremos en los otros autos; quiero dos coches y todos van armados; iré a por Alexis los veré en la entrada–, ordeno.

El paseo al hospital fue sin contratiempos. Terry con la niña en brazos camino encabezando la comitiva; mientras que dos escoltas junto con Graham se encargaban de custodiar al desvalido maleante.

–La doctora Marguerite Donnadieu–, golpeo el mostrador de urgencias.

–Es un paciente suyo–, la recepcionista levanto las cejas asombrada del atrevimiento de esa vagabunda.

–no sea idiota; claro que lo es; llámela es urgente–, espeto Terry; en otras circunstancias esa mujer ya habría conocido el cañón de su pistola.

–Tiene seguro médico–, la enfermera se llevó el auricular al oído. Dudaba que esos tipos siquiera pudiesen cubrir la cuenta del hospital. –una tarjeta bancaria.

¡ay! Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta; acaso no puede ver que tienen una emergencia aquí; si el jefe empeora tendrá que romper su promesa. Terry se llevó la mano al bolsillo y saco un fajo de billetes todos de cien dólares. Les dio una mirada a los escoltas que ya se buscaban las armas en la pistolera.

–Efectivo–, le golpeo la frente con el fajo de billetes.

La doctora Marguerite Donnadieu hizo su aparición. Pálida reclamo a la enfermera por la tardanza en la atención a uno de sus principales pacientes. Terry entrecerró los ojos; sabía perfectamente que la doctora solo pretendía cubrir sus espaldas; eso no le importaba mientras cumpliera con su trabajo. Se llevaron al jefe para hacerle algunos estudios médicos. Según las enfermeras querían aprovechar la oportunidad ya que la consulta al señor Rogers siempre es a domicilio. Terry accedió con la condición de que un par de hombres le acompañaran en todo momento.

–es una suerte que la agente pidiera el día libre–, tarareo Terry jugando con Alexis.

–Bueno, en realidad ella fue la que me dijo que el jefe no se sentía bien–, Graham pateo el piso con la punta del pie.

–si pero la dejaste en la ciudad; ¿verdad? –, formulo. – ¿verdad?

"El príncipe" se despertó con un mareo. Entreabrió los ojos buscando alguna referencia de su paradero. Nada más que las sombras nocturnas que se extendían incomodando su pecho; pero ni rastro de la refrescante brisa que suele colarse por los ventanales del castillo. Tenía la boca pastosa y la garganta reseca. Extendió el brazo para distinguir la manguerilla que se le clavaba en la vena. Se rebusco el cuello buscando el Colgate. No estaba. Se sintió expuesto. Solo. Se aterro.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –, Rick se incorporó. Estaba oscuro. – TERRY–, grito apeándose de la cama.

–Jefe–, entraba la joven junto con cuatro de sus hombres encendiendo la luz. –Siéntese–, rogo mirando la sangre que le escurría por el brazo.

–Vámonos–, ladro. – Mi ropa–, exigía. –Mi collar–, sacudió a la joven por el brazo.

–Señor; el medico dice….

–al diablo con lo que diga; me voy de aquí; puedes quedarte; que el brillante medico te dé una conferencia; donde están mis cosas Terry.

–jefe no se enfade; Alexis está afuera–, tartamudeo buscando la quietud del mafioso. –Tome–, dijo tendiéndole la ropa doblada que cogió de la silla; junto con el colgante. –lo siento, pero tuve que traerlo y lo hare de nuevo si se salta su medicación–; cerro los ojos cuando su protector le arrebato sus pertenencias de las manos.

–Sal; nos iremos en cuanto me vista–, murmuro.

El corazón del príncipe se encogió cunado desdoblaba la camisa; sin duda era obra de Terry. Maldita sea estaba harto de lastimar a la gente. Sentía pánico. Estaba horrorizado. Pero sobre todo tenía la garganta clausurada para pedir ser perdonado. Deseaba el odio. Ser detestado. No merece otra cosa. Acaricio el peculiar dije antes de salir.

–Vamos a casa–, sonrió pellizcando la mejilla de su hija.

La detective que se quedó cambiando la llanta ignoro al par de autos que pasaban frenéticos a unos metros de su ubicación. Cuando llego a la mansión faltaban varios hombres y ni Terry ni Graham estaban en la casa. La mayoría de las puertas que estaban entreabiertas se azotaban por la necedad de mantener los ventanales libres. Kate se escabullo en el despacho del mafioso; solo para encontrarle desierto; se guardó la maltrecha fotografía abandonada en el suelo. Obviamente algo andaba mal. Decidió ir a dar un recorrido por la parte prohibida de la casa. Se detuvo un segundo antes de girar el pomo de la cerradura; intentando captar alguna señal de retirada.

–Pero que rayos–, se dijo entrando en la infantil habitación.

Era posiblemente la habitación más grande de la casa. Un curioso candil pendía del techo en el recibidor semicircular; en un lado había una sala y leyó los títulos de cuentos en un interminable librero que se extendía sobre la pared alcanzado la bóveda; un comedor; un piano. Se adentró boquiabierta advirtiendo que aquella solo era una parte del dormitorio; cruzo el saloncillo que se bifurcaba en un par de puertas. Inspecciono la de la derecha y se admiró con la cantidad de trajes que había en ese armario. Empujo la de la derecha descubriendo la Infinidad de juguetes rodeaban una cama pequeña. "El castillo dentro del castillo", pensó la detective. A quien pertenecía la cajita musical cuya melodía había liberado. Kate se marchó todavía tenía las llaves coche; necesitaba ver a los agentes de la DEA; quizás ellos supiesen algo.

–Detective; no la esperábamos hasta quizás el fin de semana–, sonrió uno de los agentes de guardia en el "cuartel".

–Sí, sí, ahora quiere decirme quien es esta mujer–, Kate le entrego la fotografía.

–Vaya así que era cierto–, farfulló atento en el recuadro.

Kate regreso con valiosa información cortesía de la agencia. Los negocios del padre se fortalecieron en la ausencia del hijo; pronto pudo deshacerse de los Stefano. Claro que en las otras mafias se corrió el rumor de que la muerte de Meredith no fue el acto de ninguna otra familia sino el del propio "príncipe"; su padre para protegerle le envió a América mientras se encargaba de limpiar su desastre. Él le mato. A la madre de su hija. A su propia madre. La detective sintió nauseas. Su hija; el muy maldito tenia encerrada a su hija. Tanto la aborrecía como para mantenerle prisionera. ¿Por qué?; ¿Por qué no solo compartió el destino de su madre?

–Y dices que ella eligió irse al castillo–, recapitulo Rick camino a la casa; después de oír la historia de Graham.

–si señor–, asintió el joven.

–Eso es interesante–, Rick sonrió pensativo. –quizás le agradamos. Tu qué piensas Alexis debemos darle una oportunidad.

–Pues sigo sin confiar en ella; después de todo es una policía–, Terry cruzo los brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita; JessTELLOBO**; por sus comentarios.

OK; estoy de buenas; Alejandra espero descanses de tus labores de lo contrario siempre podríamos usar tus habilidades con la espada en contra de quien ose molestarte. ¡Hombre! Guiguita gracias por el abrazote me ha sentado de maravilla; también le quiero un besote ; Jess estoy segura de que tu obra se expondrá en el museo del prado; entonces me jactare por conocer a tan brillante genio.

Espero les guste; como es viernes ¡llego el fin de semana! ; Y los científicos malvados colgaran las batas; nos han prometido una salida antes de continuar con sus planes para dominar el mundo; ¡guay! ¿Verdad?; si, lo admito quizás estoy un pelin feliz; encima me han premiado dejándome coger un libro de la estantería; por lo que no hay capitulo hasta el…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VIII**

La detective se encerró en su habitación. Un caótico día lleno de mensajes confusos enmarañaban su sistema nervioso. Que debía hacer. La DEA le dio información que no encajaba con su perfil. La forma en la que él actuaba era disonante con el archivo de la agencia. Porque demonios siquiera dudaba. Era por la tristeza que lo enmarcaba. Era por la soledad que parecía ser dueña de él. Era la forma en la que le había tocado la mano para retenerle. No lo conocía; tenía dos estúpidas semanas de empezar de haber llegado al castillo; en las que apenas y le dirigió la palabra. Pero hay algo en él que no podía explicar. Era una locura pero sentía el abrumador instinto de protegerle. Demonios. Debía andar con cuidado. Quizás solo era un vil manipulador. Aun le incomodaba la manera en que estrujo la fotografía y la boto al cesto. El sueño por fin venció su cavilación. Un par de golpes graves a la robusta madera que aislaba la habitación le alarmo; miro tibiamente el reloj en la mesilla. Se dio un salto torpe para salir de la cama; ni se había quitado la ropa de ayer. Es tarde; Terry iba a machacarle.

–Kate esta despierta–, Terry tocaba a la puerta de la agente. –el jefe quiere verle.

–un minuto–, Dijo escondiendo la fotografía junto con el pañuelo y la margarita en el fondo de un cajón. Respiro hondo con la mano en la chapa. –Vamos–, sonrió al abrir la puerta.

–Aun no te has duchado–, resoplo. – Es la ropa de ayer; donde está el uniforme–, Terry ojeo el tiempo en su muñeca; no puede ser, bueno ya se las arreglaría con el jefe. –Bien, es tarde…–le escudriño. –…Solo acomódate la blusa; recógete el pelo y ya está.

La agente camino con las manos en la cabeza mientras se ataba el cabello. Terry no entendía por qué el jefe quería darle una oportunidad a la detective. Estaba segura de que solo empeoraría las cosas. El jefe era un tonto; siempre lo fue pero ahora estaba susceptible; odiaba admitirlo pero el maldito viejo tenía razón en que se tomaba demasiada confianza con los extraños. No importa ella está ahí; esta vez se encargaría de vigilar a esa policía. "dame un motivo y tu cuerpo se enfriara más deprisa que el gañote de mi arma", pensó.

–que sucede porque el jefe quiere verme; hice algo.

–No, todavía no–, murmuro.

– ¿disculpa?

–Es solo que Graham le dijo lo que hiciste ayer… –, "y el muy estúpido ahora se entregara para que le póngalas esposas y le arrestes; eso sino decirles matarle", pensó. –… y quiere que conozcas a alguien.

"El príncipe" mando traer a la detective. Quizás había sido un poco severo. Tal vez si se daba cuenta de que no existe ningún misterio que descifrar; la DEA terminaría fastidiándose y se alejaría. Quien sabe una amistad del lado de la ley sería útil; sobre todo ahora que se disponía en comenzar una nueva vida junto con su hija. No será fácil, las costumbres criminales le permearon desde la infancia. Era un tipo mandón; controlador; obsesivo con la seguridad y hasta cierto punto algo paranoico. Valía la pena intentar el cambio por su hija. Escucho como las pisadas retumbaban en la madera del piso deteniéndose en puerta para asestarle un par de golpecitos.

–Adelante–, contesto al pedimento de entrada. Se levantó para esperar a las visitantes de pie en medio del salón.

–Jefe, aquí está la señorita Kate como lo solicito–, Terry caminaba con la detective a su espalda.

–pase por favor–, forzó la sonrisa.

La raída voz impresiono a la detective. Pero fue la visión lo que le alteró de verdad. Estaba tan pálido. Los labios ligeramente amoratados se le curvaban cansinos. Lucia enclenque. Apunto de quebrarse con la maldita brisa de las ventanas. Parecía mecerse como las ramas de un árbol. Era el cuadro de una figura tan triste; que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula sintiendo el deseo de sostenerle. "El príncipe" se le acercaba a pasos deteriorados y sintió que le ataban un grueso lazo al cuello. Terry se le acceso estirando los brazos para alcanzarle; pero él se irguió digno; frenando a la joven que bajo las manos derrotada.

–Señor–, Kate lloro la palabra como si fuesen las lágrimas que quisieran escurrírsele por las mejillas.

No lo soportaba. Porque rayos le afectaba tanto. Quizás porque su actitud le dijo más que todas las conversaciones juntas. Estaba segura de que aquel tipo estaba profundamente herido; pero no sabía porque. Quizás se arrepentía del arrebato que tuvo; de haber dado muerte a la madre de su hija; a su propia madre. Quizás la DEA está equivocada. No, eso era poco probable; pero no es imposible o ¿sí?; son seres humanos pueden estar en un error. Sintió que justo en ese estúpido momento debía tomar una vital decisión. No esta lista. Dudas; dudas y más dudas. La DEA decía; ruin, asesino, criminal. Pero estaba la amargura de su voz aquel día cuando hablaba con su hija; la fotografía; el pañuelo; los dulces paseos para cortar flores; la habitación cerrada llena de comodidad y seguridad; todo se le revolvía gritándole, espetándole incongruencias. Entonces el mafioso le miro a los ojos acallando el clamor de su pensamiento; viéndole tan delicadamente que su dolor la desarmo. Maldita sea; como podía ser tan débil un despiadado asesino.

–Hola; Graham me ha dicho que eligió ser parte de la familia–, inhalo con media sonrisa. –me complace su decisión; ahora le estoy en deuda y quiero presentarle a alguien como reconocimiento a su determinación, quizás pueda decir que es poca cosa o ridículo; pero ella es lo más valioso que tengo; quiero confiar en usted…dígame… ¿puedo confiarle lo único que me queda en la vida? –, le observo escrutador rebuscándola para hallar cuando menos un pequeño ápice de duda.

–es su decisión no la mía.

–Ja, chica lista... ¿Eh? –, dio una breve risotada. – Bien, entonces tentare a mi suerte–, guiño un ojo. –Graham–, mando.

El chico apareció cargando una pequeña niña en los brazos. Rick sonrió. La flaqueza se desplomaba siendo remplazada por la vitalidad del fuerte bombeo en su pecho. Toco el colgante evocando al fantasma de la plena felicidad. La dicha; la calma. Cogió a su hija dejándola jugar con el collar de su cuello.

–Ella es Alexis–, el mafioso alzo la voz orgulloso. –Mi hija…

La detective quiso reírse de repente sintiendo alivio cuando vio la sonrisilla de la niña en los brazos de su padre. Casi agradecía al cielo ser ella la elegida para la misión; tan solo pensar en que otro agente estuviese en su lugar. Que le pudo pasar a la niñita. Que hubiese hecho "el príncipe". La batalla de plomo que se desataría por un mal juicio. Esos polis rudos tienden a dejarse llevar por sus prejuicios. Lo ayudaría; joder, debía haber alguna justificación; una confusión. Ya estaba alejado de la raíz del mal; de su padre. Quizás solo tendría que tirar con fuerza para que cediera. Ella podría convencerle de entregarse; de confesar; le conseguirá un trato a cambio de colaborar con la agencia. "De veras has hecho lo que dicen", "Por favor escúchame", pensó.

–Vaya sí que eres elocuente–, Terry se mofo del silencio de la agente.

–Es que es bastante sorpresivo–, argumento la detective.

–Si pues creo que alguien esconde una sorpresilla mayor –, refunfuño la joven.

–Terry, basta–, mando el mafioso. – bien ahora que ya sabes mi pequeño secreto–, le toco la nariz a su hija. –puedes retirarte a tus labores

–Señor ayer usted no se encontraba muy bien; le pasa algo…–, señalo la detective.

–estoy bien solo fue un ligero mareo; nada de qué preocuparse–, canturrio meciendo a su hija.

–Marguerite no piensa lo mismo–, chillo Terry tapándose la boca al percatarse de la falta.

–Marguerite; ¿Quién es Marguerite? –, Kate arqueo las cejas.

–una amiga del jefe–, intento enmendarse la joven.

Amiga. Qué clase de amiga seria. Le molestaba que "Marguerite" fuera a interponerse en sus planes para ayudarle. Las únicas mujeres que había visto en la casa aparte de ella eran la cocinera y Terry. "Marguerite"; tendrá algo que ver con que el mafioso corte margaritas. No. Es ridículo el hombre con trabajo sale de su habitación. Aunque no necesita salir, si "Marguerite" viene de visita. Maldición como espera que la DEA le proponga un trato con esos antecedentes; debía mostrarse como ella pudo verlo. Si iba por ahí con bandera de gigolo ¿Quién diablos creería que estaba arrepentido?; "Marguerite" que tipo de mujer lleva ese nombre; una compañía no muy estable de seguro. Lo primero que debía hacer era alejarle de esas malas compañías. Debía explotar su lado amable.

–Y esa tal Margarita ¿sabe de Alexis?–, carraspeo Kate.

–Es Marguerite y claro que sabe–, Terry meneo la cabeza como si la detective hubiese preguntado una estupidez.

Rick sonrió. Y pensar que Terry era la que decía que no deberíamos confiar en un policía. Ahora ya le había dado hasta el nombre de su cardióloga. La agente le agradaba. Había sido hasta cierto punto paciente con todos sus escoltas y con Terry; no parecía del tipo que busca una oportunidad para meter un operativo SWAT. Le dará más libertad; que haga lo que desee; hasta que se canse y se marche. En el fondo no es parte de la casa; si de verdad quisiera serlo ya le hubiera cantado su identidad. Ella se iría; entonces podría volver a vagar cargando a cuestas la piedra en su pecho. Necesitaba estar solo; irónicamente no lo toleraba. Rondaba de habitación a habitación; pero tenía la certeza de que alguien estaba en la casa; un grito bastaba para que acudieran; y quería gritar a cada segundo del día; gritos desaforados fuera de proporción; pero no lo hacía; se estaba ahogando; agonizando lentamente víctima de su propio orgullo. "Auxilio"; "Piedad"; "Ayuda" las palabras que él mismo detenía y que tanto necesitaba decir.

–Creo que ya fue demasiada charla por hoy–, el mafioso abandono el despacho junto con Graham.

–Vamos Kate, tenemos trabajo antes de que Margarite llegue–, Terry salió rumbo a la cocina.

Así que la misteriosa dama vendrá. Pues tal vez no era un peligro que le impida limpiar un poco la imagen del jefe; maldición; de su objetivo, él es su objetivo. Como sea aun debía asegurarse de que esa no representa ningún inconveniente para su misión. Un par de preguntas no estarán de más. El resto de la mañana había trascurrido con relativa normalidad. Kate se desplazaba con más seguridad por la casa. Puertas sin cerrojos le permitían acceder a cualquier habitación. Limpiaba una mesita cuando vio a Graham descender con una mujer del coche. "Marguerite". Era gratificante no ser la única que viaja con una funda en la cabeza. Corrió para toparse casualmente con la mujer en la entrada.

–Hola; no te había visto por aquí eres nueva–, la doctora se arreglaba la falda.

–Algo así; soy Kate–, se presentó.

–Marguerite –, sonrió la mujer.

–Bonito nombre–, se mofo la detective.

–que amable; es en honor a mi abuela, con su permiso debo ir a la habitación del señor Richard–, se despedía.

A su habitación, no le gusta que nadie entre en su habitación; ni Terry; ni Graham, se atreven a pasar. Había algo raro en esa mujer con nombre de abuela. ""objetivo" porque tienes que ponerme las cosas tan difíciles", pensó. Se pegara a ella como una lapa hasta averiguar que pretende con su presencia. En el estado de confusión del mafioso cualquier despiste es dañino.

–Con gusto le mostrare el camino–, ofreció Kate.

–eso no es necesario, ya he estado aquí varias veces; además Graham no tardara en bajar mis instrumentos.

– Insisto, de todas formas voy para allá–, sonrió. "Instrumentos" que iban a tocar las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Suspiro. Con que ya ha estado aquí antes. – porque está aquí; trabaja para el jefe; tiene negocios con él–, interrogo.

–bueno no estoy autorizada para revelar información; violaría la intimidad del señor Richard y va en contra de los principios de ética que rigen mi oficio. Aunque si, si trabajo para él.

"Intimidad"; donde demonios esta Terry cuando se le necesita. Porque no había abofeteado ya a esta mujer. No. No puede ser esa clase de oficio. Debía llegar a otra conclusión. Necesitaba más información. Si, solo era falta de información. Quizás solo deba preguntar directamente. Abrió la boca para argumentar cuando vio a Terry acercarse.

–Marguerite; el jefe la está esperando; Kate quieres marcharte a la cocina, me encargo desde aquí–, dijo la joven.

Terry acompaño el resto del camino a la cardióloga. Esperaba que la doctora no hubiese hablado de más. Exhalo cunado le dijo que nunca haría algo en contra de la ética profesional. "Por favor no vaya a decirle a Kate que es la doctora del jefe; es nueva y aun esta en mi periodo de prueba", le dijo antes de que Marguerite entrara a la recamara del jefe.

– "Kate quieres marcharte a la cocina, me encargo desde aquí" –; refunfuñaba la detective caminando en círculos.

"La tetera", pensó. Les llevare un poco de té. Quien puede rechazar una atención de ese tipo. Marguerite se veía tan sedienta. Kate camino con la charola. El ritmo de su andar hacía temblar los trastos sobre la bandeja. Se detuvo colocando el servicio en una mesa a su costado para tocar a la puerta. "ahh", un gruñido ronco traspasaba la madera; "ahh", rugían. La detective se llevó la mano a la espalda en automático; Maldita sea, esta desarmada. "ahh", se quejó por tercera vez y Kate abrió la puerta. Marguerite estaba de pie al lado de la cama donde él se encontraba recostado con la camisa abierta exponiendo su pecho; dejando que las manos de aquella mujer le acariciaren.

–lo siento–, musito cubriéndose los ojos. –les traje un poco de té–, se echó a correr ruborizada hasta llegar a su habitación.

* * *

¡que tengan un excelente fin de semana!... ¡Divertiros mundo!


	9. Chapter 9

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a **Guiguita; JessTELLOBO y Fabi** por sus comentarios.

Ok; como ya se habrán dado cuenta el aire libre hace maravillas conmigo. Espero sinceramente que tanto mi escudera Jess; mi Chilenisima favorita Guiguita y Alejadra "la esgrimista" Lizette; hayan gozado de un excelente descanso. Bien, ahora temas menos cómodos; Fabi ; exageras, agradezco la muestra de preocupación hacia mi salud "emocional"; pero fuera de mi ya marcada demencia estoy bien; ahora respeto al abrazo lo siento pero no quiero que Guiguita sienta celos; asi que dejemosle en un cordial apretón de manos; jajajaaja es broma; ya no te paresco tan tierna ¿eh?.

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IX**

Terry que caminaba distraída después de salir de su recamara; vio pasar a una colorida detective rumbo a su habitación. No le hubiese dado la menor importancia a los desvaríos de esa mujer de no ser por la fuerza con la que cerró la puerta. Qué demonios le ocurre. Toco la puerta sutilmente con los nudillos.

–oye todo en orden…

Todo en orden. Ja. Por dios. Por supuesto que no. No hay nada está en orden. Ni los latidos de su corazón; ni la presión contrariada de sus pulmones; ni las marcas rijosas de sus uñas en las palmas; estaban en orden.

–…que pasa- insistían. –Muy bien; entonces entrare–; la joven giraba la cerradura.

"El Príncipe"; se abotono la camisa levantándose para ir a la captura de la agente. Estaba molesto. Nadie entra sin su permiso; nadie toma el control de su propia casa; nadie iba a doblegarle para imponer sus normas. Él accedió a que la agente tuviese más libertad; pero fue una orden suya; son sus reglas; sus parámetros. No tolerara intromisiones. Ni visitas sorpresivas que no hubiese autorizado antes. Rick seguido por la cardióloga miro con clemencia el gesto de la policía abandonada en la mesa del pasillo. Maldita sea ser conmovido le irrito más.

–Alto–; el mafioso detuvo el accionar de Terry. –ella saldrá por si misma–, camino hasta la puerta. –Afuera ahora mismo–, golpeo la madera con la palma.

Marguerite miraba la escena escondida tras la espalda del encolerizado mafioso. La mano debía punzarle por que la tenía hecha un puño. Le gusto. Le fascinó el dominio imperioso de su tono. Sus retinas se dilataron al juzgar su desalineado aspecto como atractivo. Quiso tocarle así que extendió el brazo posando la mano sobre su codo atrayéndolo a ella. Él volteo la cabeza con la mirada aun enardecida y a la doctora le provoco más.

–Cálmate Richard–, recito una súplica que pedía el permiso pero no para la calma sino para llamarle por su nombre.

–Doc…–; los ojos se le ablandaron cuando la mujer le solicito silencio.

–Marguerite–, corrigió mirando al piso avergonzada.

–Marguerite; creo que es mejor que te marches; como ves tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes con esa señorita.

–vamos Marguerite la acompañare a la entrada–; Terry libero el brazo del jefe de la mano de la doctora.

–Quiero verle…–; Pidió la doctora mirando la lúgubre belleza en los ojos de su paciente.

Kate que tenía la ojera pegada a la puerta para rescatar toda la información posible abrió de improviso interrumpiendo a la cardióloga. Joder si parecía que iba a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Gracias a dios que Terry ya la tenía agarrada y sin la menor intención de soltarle. Nadie le decía nada; Terry y el jefe estaban concentrados en aquella amiga íntima.

–…es necesario seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente–; continuo sin revelar la naturaleza de su encuentro.

–Bien; regrese mañana; Graham ira por usted a esta hora–, acordó Rick.

–No; no volveré; mi trabajo es inútil si seremos interrumpidos tan abruptamente–; le dio una severa mirada a la irritada mucama en el umbral de la puerta.

–lo siento no pasara de nuevo; olvide tocar… de veras lo lamento–, se disculpaba sardónica la agente.

–Escucha Richard–; dijo la doctora inquiriendo en el rostro del mafioso alguna seña de molestia. –ven a buscarme mañana para terminar con lo que empezamos; te garantizo que no seremos interrumpidos.

–no quisiera salir; por lo menos no aun–; reconoció.

–Te veré mañana–; suspiro la doctora. No está dispuesta a dejarle. No ahora. No después de que vio "al príncipe". No después de que descubrió la naciente atracción hacia aquel mafioso.

La doctora se sacudió la mano de Terry para darle un beso en la mejilla a su paciente. Terry entrecerró los ojos. Cuantas más. Son como moscas rondando un tarro de miel. El jefe aún no está listo para esta clase de confianzas.

–Vamos; vamos–, rugió Terry arrastrando a la estorbosa cardióloga.

Rick se llevó dos dedos a la mejilla. Hacía mucho desde que sintió los labios de una mujer en su piel. Su cuerpo se crispo. Por un momento sus ojos centellaron con ternura. La sensación de calidez le provoco un arrebato de auto desprecio. No. Él no puede hacer eso de nuevo. Él no puede ser débil otra vez. Entregarse para que le aticen despiadados. Se bebió la acuosidad de los ojos.

–Jefe–; comenzó la detective. –lamento eso–; señalo en la dirección por donde la doctora y Terry habían escapado. –no creí que esa mujer tuviera ese oficio.

–No creíste… ¿qué?–; se froto la frente. No quería gritarle pero estaba tan condenadamente molesto. –que fuese mi doctora; pues sí; es mi médico y viene a verme cada que a mí se me pega la gana; en mi casa; en habitación; en la recamara de Alexis; solo entran las personas que yo admito.

–ah; ¿sí?; pues discúlpeme por tener una atención para con su médico; no pretendía incomodar su auscultación; no se preocupe que no volverá a suceder; es solo que oí sus lloriqueos y creí que estaba en peligro; como "la familia debe protegerse" –, arremedo. – Pero ahora estoy al tanto que debo tocar antes de descartarle –, chillo.

– ¡lloriqueos!; yo no estaba ¡lloriqueando!; eso es ridículo–, clamo levantándolos brazos.

–Claro que sí; "ahh, ahh, ahh" –; evoco con las manos en la cintura. –sin embargo ya sé que Margarita le es bastante cercana; ni Terry consigue tantas muestras de aprecio–; le limpio el labial de la mejilla mostrándole la pintura en el dedo.

Culpa. Odio. Rencor. Los caprichosos sentimientos se le enterraron con las palabras de la detective. No. Él era un maldito estúpido. Se aborrecía. Aborrecía cada latido; cada segundo de vida. No. Él no pudo permitir que se le acercaran. No. Imposible. Rebusco sus razonamientos.

–¡ES MI MALDITO MEDICO!; ¡ES NATURAL QUE DEBA TOCARME!; YO NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGA; NO QUIERO; ELLA DEBE HACERLO;–, grito la culpa que tenía estampada en el rostro con un burlón color pasteleado. –_No quiero que nadie me toque; no quiero; es normal que ella lo haga ¿verdad? _– suplico; la voz se le apagaba junto con la avidez del aliento. Se llevó la mano al pecho antes de caer. –_no dejes que nadie me toque; por favor._

–Jefe– Kate le detenía la cabeza en el regazo. –Está bien; no es su culpa; está bien–, le acaricio la frente.

–_No es mi culpa_–, lloro. Sin poder detener la irreverente lagrima que lavo el colorete de su cara. –_No es mi culpa_–; la presa se desbordaba. –_no fue mi culpa_–, cerró los ojos.

Parecía estar pidiendo clemencia a él mismo. Kate se asustó cuando "el príncipe" dejo de hablar. Se inclinó para sentir su respiración y su pulso. Solo se quedó dormido. Entonces le aseguro con toda la suavidad de la que su voz fue capaz "no fue su culpa"; mientras le paseaba la mano por el rostro limpiándole las gotas de sal que se le desbocaron. Terry sollozaba de pie; con el semblante enrojecido se cubría los ojos con la palma. La detective no supo desde cuando Terry había llegado; "no, jefe; no fue su culpa", la joven musitaba uniéndose a la detective.

–Terry debemos llevarlo a su habitación–; carraspeo Kate.

–Iré por unos hombres–; asintió la joven echándose a correr. –No le dejes solo–; se detuvo para mirarle.

–no lo hare–; susurro la agente.

Técnicamente esa era la primera vez que Kate estaba en aquella recamara. Se le asemejo a un cuarto de tortura; a diferencia del resto del castillo esa habitación tenia las cortinas cerradas; pero las ventanas seguían abiertas; era como si el verdugo temiese que el prisionero muriera antes de la ejecucion, asi que le mantenía con vida con esa muestra de misericordia. La oscuridad ocultaba un par de muebles. Aquello no era parte de la suntuosidad del hogar; un simple cuartucho. No era otra cosa sino una mazmorra. El calabozo de un condenado. Miro al hombre tendido en la cama. Él pasaba las noches en esa cueva. Él se había auto condenado. Recordó su reacción la vez en que se despertó rodeado por las sombras; pasar la noche ahí era tortuoso; infernal. Minutos antes ella lo había abrazado; consolado. Pero ahora no quería hacer otra cosa sino salvarle. Sí; salvarle de él. De la autodestrucción a la que se sumió. Que es lo que sentía; ¿lastima?; ¿empatía?; ¿compasión?; ¿caridad? No. Era otra cosa; quizás su temperamento que le exigía ayudar, proteger y servir; es una detective después de todo. Sí. Eso era; debía rescatar a quien fuera que estuviese en peligro; "a quien fuera" incluido el tierno criminal sobre la cama.

–que sucedió–; decía una serena Terry.

–esa doctora, Margarita, el beso que le dio en la mejilla, lo puso histérico.

–Estúpida bruja–; se llevó la mano a la espalda sacando una pistola; – quizá deba hacerle una visita–; amartillo la corredera del arma; – nunca me agrado–, se disponía a salir impulsiva. – Espera ¿Qué?; ¿cómo sabes que es doctora?–; frunció el ceño.

– el jefe me lo dijo aunque no sé qué tipo de medico sea esa mujer; pero no crees que eso es lo de menos–; rodo los ojos. –Que es lo que piensas hacer con eso–, apunto la pistola. –trae acá ni siquiera sabes lo peligrosas que son estas cosas.

–oye es mía –, chillo mientras la detective estudiaba el frio trozo de metal; –devuélvemela–; salto para alcanzarla cuando Kate la levanto sobre su cabeza.

–Esto ni siquiera está cargado–, se burló sacudiendo el artefacto. –bien la devolveré si me dices todo lo que sabes de Margarita. – le detuvo la cabeza para resistir los brincos.

Quiropráctico. No está muy convencida. Pero Terry insistió en que le decía la verdad. Tuvo que regresarle su juguete cuando le dijo: "por favor es un regalo del jefe". Vaya para obsequios que se daba la mafia. "Pronto me ganare las balas" le sonrió guardándose la pistola. Además también se enteró de que todas las armas estaban registradas y todos contaban con los permisos correspondientes. Así que por lo menos su "Capone" no será arrestado por eso.

–El jefe tendrá hambre cuando se despierte; debo ir a darle un vistazo a Alexis; te mandaría a ti pero no creo que tengas mucho encanto con los críos; quédate aquí, – Terry se marchó a la cocina argumento.

–Espera; que hago si despierta–, llamo la detective saliendo al corredor.

–Ja; lo mismo que hiciste hace un rato–, sonrió Terry.

Se quedó quieta mirándole. Contemplando la tranquilidad en sueño. Comprobando que permaneciera así. Su rostro se contrajo casi imperceptiblemente. La velocidad de la respiración aumento. El cuerpo del "príncipe se estremeció. Kate se acercó y el hombre de un tirón la estrechaba contra él.

– "¿Por qué?; habría hecho cualquier cosa que me pidieras; no necesitabas hacer eso conmigo" –, le oyó decir en una plegaria. –"sabes que es lo peor; que si me lo pidieses aún podría perdonarte" .

Rick se despertó con un agradable dolorcito en el pecho. Cerro y abrio la mano un par de veces, para calmar la sensación de cosquilleo por el peso de la agente que sostenía. Estaba oscuro y por una vez no le importo. Quiso levantarse; pero la cabeza de la agente contra su pecho le resultaba estorbosa. Trato de liberar su brazo y la mujer se rebullo contra el emitiendo un reprochante murmuro.

– Terry... cinco minutos mas–, balbuceo aferrándose a su camisa.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron con simpatía. Cinco minutos. Podia estar cinco minutos bajo aquella cálida sensación. Solo cinco minutos antes de regresar al infierno. "Cinco minutos", susurro cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo se quedo ahí quieto por mucho mas del tiempo pactado, dando esporádicas miradas al sueño de la policía.

– ¿esta cómoda?– , se burlo cuando Kate abrió los ojos.

– jefe...señor– , salto de la cama apoyándose contra el cuerpo del mafioso que se quejo lastimero. – lo siento; ¿le hice daño?– , dijo con la mano suspendida sin atreverse a tocarlo. – sera mejor que me vaya– , carraspeo.

– oiga–, se precipito para detenerle. – tengo algo de hambre– ; desvió la mirada sonrojado fingiendo indiferencia. – puede traerme...

– enseguida– ; Kate lo interrumpía saliendo efusiva de la recamara.


	10. Chapter 10

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a… **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita, Alejandra Lizette, Karina** por sus comentarios.

Ok, una vez pasado el vendaval de sus comentarios tengo la boca paralizada de tanto sonreír. ¡Ay! Chilenisima si te digo a donde fui de paseo creo que ya no necesitarías saber si soy o no pelirroja (JA, aire libre); lo siento pero ya mandaste a "volar" mi ego; de veras me alegro que te haya gustado Jess y creo que tenemos a cierta lanzadora de dagas bajo control (por el momento); menos mal Karina ya me habías asustado tampoco me agrada mucho esa doctora y creo que a nadie le agradara después de…(spoilers alert)…

Espero les guste, mañana actualizo el crossover (si , lo sé "en vez de estar escribiendo otras historias primero termina las que has comenzado", JA, no puedo evitarlo) así que hasta luego…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**X**

Kate, empujo un carrito de servicio hasta la habitación del jefe para llevarle el almuerzo. Toco la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar. No necesitaba contestación. Desde el día en que se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho; no dejaba de oir la armonía de los latidos de aquel mafioso. Terry puso entre sus tareas el llevar al menos una de las comidas al "príncipe"; sin saber por qué la detective se sentía agradecida. Lo encontró hundido en la oscuridad; de pie en la ventana; absorto en Dios sabe que universo.

–Jefe; Terry pensó que le apetecería comer algo–; dijo arrastrando el carrito al centro de la recamara. –¡mmm! –, destapo la bandeja aspirando el aroma de la comida. –esto luce delicioso, Gilda si que se ha lucido esta vez.

–Gracias, señorita Beckett–, agradeció sin voltear a verle.

"Gracias señorita Beckett", hacia días que no la llamaba así; ¿Qué sucedía?; siempre le pedía que lo acompañase; ¿Por qué hoy era diferente? Bien, que rayos estaba pasando ahí. Se debía a la cancelación de Margarita. Esta triste porque su cardióloga no iría a visitarle. ¡Oh!, todavía estaba molesta con esa embustera de Terry "Quiropráctica", le había jurado. El mismo "príncipe", le dijo que era su cardióloga durante una de sus charlas.

–Señor; ¿Qué sucede?

"¿Qué sucede?"; nada aparte de que ese día la había conocido. Nada aparte del hecho de que ese día marcaba el inicio de su desgracia. Ahí viendo el jardín desde la ventana; evoco al hombre que solía ser y en el que se convirtió. Crédulo. Débil. Estúpido. Sentía tanta rabia contra el mismo; que si pudiera ya se habría roto la cara en pedazos.

–hoy no tengo mucho apetito, tal vez dentro de un rato.

–Jefe debo insistir; tiene que comer algo; Terry…

–Me importa un comino lo que diga Terry–, grito acercándose al carro de servicio. –he dicho que no–, lo volteo de un manotazo.

–¡pero con un demonio! –, reprocho incrédula la detective. –Se ha vuelto loco–, reprendió.

–Lo siento–, danzaban las retinas mirando el destrozo en la habitación. –Puede retirarse ya después limpiaran esto–, señalo la puerta con la mano.

Kate miro el rastro de sangre que le corría por la palma; el insensato se había cortado – déjeme ver–, le tomo la mano cubriéndola con una servilleta.

–No es nada–, escondió la herida. –un rasguño apenas.

–ningún rasguño; vamos a lavarle la mano–, mando encaminándose a la puerta. –Que espera quiere que le cargue–, se mofo ante la mueca de disgusto del mafioso.

– ¡Maldición!–, exclamo saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina con la detective pegada a él.

Camino pisando excesivamente fuerte. Refunfuñando palabrería incoherente. Haciendo gestos; muecas y aspavientos para denotar la molestia. No podía dejarle solo en paz e irse a hurgar por el "castillo" en busca de inexistentes pruebas de sus fantasiosos negocios. La miro de reojo; caminaba displicente; que se creía alguna clase de celador. Soltó un bufido. La herida comenzaba a picar y apretó la servilleta haciendo un puño.

–Señor–, Terry se levantaba de la mesa.

El hombre le dio una mirada fría sin detenerse hasta llegar al lavabo. Se quitó la servilleta para lavarse la herida mientras la detective buscaba en el botiquín la sal sódica. Kate se acercó y con una muda mueca le pidió que le entregase la mano. El mafioso se negó a ver la labor de la mujer; después de unos minutos la mucama le devolvía la mano.

–bien ahora siéntese, Gilda le servirá un plato–, mando mirando a la cocinera que se aferraba al cucharon.

–Que no–, clamo descontento "el príncipe" haciendo saltar a las mujeres en la cocina.

–Gilda trabajo toda la mañana, Terry le pidió a Graham que trajera los ingredientes para su platillo favorito y usted no es más que un desagradecido. –, rebatió la detective.

¡Joder!, que clase de coerción era esa. Rick observo el semblante cabizbajo de la cocinera; aparto la mirada; quiso buscar la alianza de Terry pero estaba igual de triste. El mundo se empeñaba en sacarle de quicio. Arrastro una silla dejándose caer de mala gana; ¡el infierno! Que si esa mujer no debe ser una excelente policía. Con un demonio; ¿estaba sonriendo?; la detective se está riendo de él.

–Gilda–, ordeno. –dame un plato pequeño, me encantara probar tu guiso–, cruzo los brazos frunciendo los labios.

Ja; valiente mafioso era ese. El tipo no puede soportar la decepción de su "familia". Parecía más un niño malcriado; caprichoso y berrinchudo. Kate tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar estallar en risa. Cuando el hombre pidió que le sirvieran un poco más. La cocinera sonreía servicial. Todo el personal tenía en alta estima a ese hombre. Le querían. Tiene sus momentos agradables. Gritaba; amenazaba; ordenaba; intentando alejar a los que lo rodean. Colgándose un letrero que ponía claramente "No te acerques; puedo lastimarte". Viéndole devorar su segundo plato, Kate supo que no era así; él era un timo, su frialdad, su agresividad, eran los medios con los que intentaba protegerse. A veces en la noche le oía deambular por los corredores. Se preguntó cuántas veces había querido salir. Le encantaba fingir que sacudía los cuadros afuera de la recamara de Alexis; todos los días a la misma hora el Jefe; "su objetivo"; se sometía a ridículos juegos para oír reír a su hija. Le encantaba la risa de aquel tipo. Es tan valiosa; tan rara. Tan melódica que hace temblar su corazón.

–Gracias Gilda estaba delicioso–, se sacudió las migas de pan de los labios. – Gracias Terry, denle mi agradecimiento a Graham–, se levantó de la silla y sin querer respuesta salió.

–buen trabajo; sí que eres buena, ¿eh?, no me sorprende que te hayan enviado–; sonrió Terry.

Marguerite se ausento del "Castillo" a propósito. Una sugerencia de Irlanda. Tenía que hacer que "el príncipe" saliera. Que vulnerable corriera al auxilio de su padre. Exponerle a él y a su sequito al peligro. Era un hombre difícil. Había tratado por todos los medios de acercarse a él pero aun no conseguía que le quitasen la funda de la cabeza. Era una lástima que tan valioso tipo estuviera recluido en ese monasterio. Esa mañana llamo a Graham para decirle que es urgente atender al Jefe en el hospital; quizás sus subordinados puedan hacer el trabajo por ella; después de todo quien iba a sospechar de una doctora; con suerte y hasta conseguía quedarse con él como premio.

–No puede andarse desvaneciendo por toda la casa; si esa Margarita dice que tiene que ir entonces ira; que pasa si se le ocurre caerse delante de Alexis–, decía la detective.

El mafioso meditaba los argumentos tratando de encontrar una excusa para negarse. No soportaba las miradas de todos; que era algún tipo de intervención. –Bien; bien; ire, mañana cuando Graham la lleve a su día libre.

Terry le pidió que usara sus poderes de persuasión, con el jefe. "La doctora dijo que es urgente", le dijo con preocupación; sintió la tentación de burlarse un poco diciéndole que: ¿qué tan importante puede ser lo que una quiropráctica pudiese tratar?; pero se guardó el comentario aturdida al recordar que en realidad es una cardióloga.

Rick se sentó al lado de la detective en el auto; mientras Graham se acomodó en el asiento del piloto. "El príncipe" rozo el Colgate con las yemas de los dedos. Kate giro la cabeza en la dirección opuesta al Jefe; a pesar de la funda en la cabeza no quería verle. Además la medida de seguridad era en vano; sabía perfectamente donde estaba. El coche se detuvo en el callejón y Graham bajo para auxiliarle.

–¿Espo? –, la detective frunció el ceño apeándose del auto.

–¡Cariño! –; la abrazo. –Estos días fueron un infierno–; se acercó y Kate volteo dándole un "qué demonios" con la mirada. –"sígueme el juego" –, le murmuro al oído.

"El príncipe" había bajado la ventanilla; por mera curiosidad. Frunció el entrecejo; y entrecerrando los ojos carraspeo para llamar la atención de la pareja.

–Señor; él es un amigo–; Kate empujo a Esposito hacia un costado.

–Amigo–, rio el detective. –vamos cariño pensé que ya me habías perdonado–, le rodeo la cintura. – Usted debe ser "el príncipe" –, sonrió.

Los ojos del mafioso se entristecieron al escuchar el sobrenombre que deseaba tallar de su vida. Así que ella también lo llamaba así. Seguía siendo "el príncipe" y ella una policía. Se lamentó en silencio; creyó que quizás; que solo tal vez él le agradaba; cuando menos para no referirse a él de esa manera. Sonrió con tristeza; gimiendo un suspiro. Crédulo diría su padre.

–Te dije que nos estábamos dando un tiempo–; Kate le retorció los dedos a su compañero quitándose la mano de la cintura. –Es solo un amigo–; le repitió a su jefe.

–No me agrada eso apodo; le pido que no vuelva a referirse a mí de esa forma–; subió el cristal ignorando a la pareja hasta que Graham arranco.

–Qué haces aquí–; reprocho Kate.

–El capitán está preocupado y convenció a la DEA para que me dejase echar un vistazo –, se encogió de hombros. –que fue todo eso de "es solo un amigo"; "jefe; es solo un amigo"

–Qué quieres decir, solo trato de cubrirme…–; espeto a la defensiva.

La verdad era que le habían desmoronado el plan. Iba a pedirle que la llevara con él; quizás podría obtener algo de información. Comprendía al capitán las últimas semanas no salió del "castillo". Había trabajado tan duro para convencer al jefe; a su "objetivo" para que dejara que Alexis lo acompañase en sus paseos; "Bien, pero dos escoltas van con nosotros". Sonrió. Era un controlador. Sobreprotegía a todos en la casa. Le agradaba cuando pretendía parecer indiferente; "está demasiado pálida", le dijo como si nada cuando se lo topo en la cocina; "pídale a Graham que le traiga algunas vitaminas de la farmacia". Su labor favorita era llevarle el almuerzo; se quedaba ahí viéndole esperando a que pudiese retirarle el plato; no era tonta; sabía que en el fondo él era quien lo permitía. Que él solo estaba dejándole acercarse hasta donde él se sintiese cómodo. Sin embargo aun así Kate sentía esa punzada de felicidad en el estómago cuando Terry le ordenaba llevar el servicio al jefe; al "objetivo".

–…bueno, ya que estas aquí que tal si me consigues información de estas huellas–, saco un trozo de cinta adhesiva. –Son de una quiropráctica que trabaja para el jefe… para el objetivo–, se corrigió enfática.

Quiropráctica. Cardióloga. Kate estaba furiosa. Como la mafia puede ser tan estúpida; esa tipa no era sino un corrupto médico que se vendió al mejor postor. La DEA tenía información de que Margarita fue contratada por el padre del Jefe; de "su objetivo"; para cuidarle. "Hui de Irlanda para alejarme de mi padre", eso le había dicho el jefe; "su objetivo". Claro que la agencia no le creyó cuando les dijo que eso era imposible. Maldición ahora como rayos iba a hacer para advertirle sin descubrirse.

–Detective la agencia no quiere presionarle pero suponemos que ya sabe la ubicación del "Castillo" –, formulo un agente.

–No, aun no lo sé.

–le recuerdo que usted trabaja para nosotros; que usted es un policía

–eso ya lo sé, les diré tan pronto lo sepa.

El mafioso llegaba a tiempo para su chequeo. Marguerite salía en persona a recibirle; sonriendo le señalo el consultorio. Rick suspiro; no entiende para que tantos estudios; nada va a cambiar su condición. Además lo mismo le daba; padecer o no esos constantes dolores. Se recostó descubriéndose la cicatriz.

–Vaya, es interesante que lleve la bala que le dejo tan fea marca…–; Marguerite señalaba la huella en la piel.

Rick se incomodó. ¿Cómo sabía que aquella bala…? ¿Terry?; no, ella ni se atrevía a tocar el tema. Entonces quien él no recordaba habérselo dicho. Su padre. La idea le fechaba la sien. Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo el traicionero tacto de esa mujer. Lo hizo sentir tan sucio. La sensación del beso le quemo la mejilla. Sintió que sus manos esparcían la negrura de una grasienta mancha. Si su padre creía que sería débil; se equivocaba. Sonrió tan cálido como su repulsión le dejaba.

–…me alegra que accedieses a dejar tu fortaleza.

Así que es eso. ¿Planeaba seguirle? – Creo que saldré más a menudo–, se estremeció, quizás ya había caído en la trampa.


	11. Chapter 11

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **mi escudera J****essTELLOBO; Alejandra "la esgrimista" Lizette; la Chilenisima Guguita** por sus comentarios.

Ok, les dije que no les agradaría "Margarita"; bien es tarde; así que solo me resta decirles lo mucho que me agradan sus comentarios.

Espero les guste y creo que el siguiente cap es el jueves; mañana subo uno del otro fic y el miércoles crossover, bueno supongo que ya dedujeron el del viernes; JA, bien es lo que intentare hacer pero me disculpo si no logro seguir el orden; francamente aborrezco los horarios, son tan… limitantes y les odio; son como cadenas invisibles; en fin, hasta luego...

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XI**

Maldición está acorralado. Sonrió negándose a que esa mujer percibiera los trastornos del miedo en sus huesos. Se abotono la camisa despidiéndose de su médico. El rostro complacido de su padre le helo las puntas de los dedos. El viejo no puede entender que él necesita alejarse; que le mataría regresar a su "amparó". Estúpido; era un idiota por no comprobar él mismo las referencias de esa cardióloga; por salir de la protección de su "castillo".

–Ya nos veremos–, le dijo el mafioso a la cardióloga que insistía en acompañarle a la entrada.

–claro Rick; siempre es un placer verte.

El detective Esposito gruño dentro de la patrulla en la que vigilaban el edificio donde se encontraba el despacho de la cardióloga. Beckett estaba a su costado y Ryan se encontraba a bordo de otro vehículo junto con un par de uniformados. Kate tenía un extraño presentimiento; porque esa mujer le pidió al jefe; al "objetivo" verle en su consultorio. No debió dejarle solo; no debió presionarle para que fuera.

–no puedo creer que sirvamos de guardaespaldas a ese tipo; si el capitán se entera o si la DEA se entera

–Espo–, la detective trataba de convencer a su compañero. –ayúdame

–a ti o a ese criminal

–vamos Espo confía en mí.

Graham estacionaba el auto frente a la entrada y "el príncipe" salía bastante aprisa. Grito al muchacho para que le entregase las llaves y se acomodó al volante. Rick miraba continuamente los espejos laterales o el retrovisor. Estaba alerta; esperando cualquier indicio de las órdenes de su padre. El viejo no perdería esta oportunidad. Pasadas algunas cuadras un par de vehículos se les pegaron a los costados. Ahí estaban. El mafioso entrecerró los ojos. Seguramente irían armados; pues bien entonces que le matasen ahí mismo. Dispuesto a morir se sacó una pistola de la cintura; acelero mientras miraba fijamente el espejo lateral.

–De donde demonios salieron ellos–, Graham se levantaba del asiento trasero donde el jefe le dijo que se recostara.

–Graham–, reprocho el mafioso. –Que te dije, no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando de ti ahora; ocúltate, si logro evadirles iremos a casa

–Y si no lo consigue–; el joven trago.

–Pues entonces supongo que mi martirio terminara este día–, sonrió; eso estaría bien, terminar sobre alguna calle de esa ciudad, abandonar la respiración. Si podía hacer eso; Graham y Terry sabrán qué hacer con Alexis; ellos estarán bien, dudaba que a su padre le interesase cuidar de la hija de esa mujer. Su vida a cambio de la seguridad de su hija; era una oferta tentadora.

–Jefe–, Graham musito sin ánimo.

Un patrullero sobre una motocicleta le marcaba el alto. Justo lo que le faltaba. El uniformado de seguro ya había visto el arma en la mano. Aun así la metió en la guantera antes de aparcar. Los dos coches se pasaron de largo; Rick se apretó en un puño el collar y casi juro sentir la sangre filtrarse por la cicatriz en su pecho. No quería eso; porque el destino se empañaba en mantenerlo vivo. Bajo el cristal mirando a su ángel guardián con ira.

–Señor solo necesitare que me muestre su documentación; han dado la descripción de un coche igual a este como robado.

Terry daba vueltas furiosas. Desde que llegaron el jefe se había encerrado en la habitación de Alexis. Ojala y la agente estuviese ahí; ya le hubiera convencido de salir. Cuando le pregunto a Graham que sucedido su hermano le relato lo que esa doctorcilla había hecho. Más traición; siempre traición. Debe de ser duro aun poder confiar en alguien.

–Señor, le traje un poco de…

–Terry, déjame en paz–, rabio el "príncipe"

No más oscuridad. El sentimiento de soledad era el único que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Nadie esta; nadie es capaz de comprender la esclavitud de las sombras. Su dominio; no puedes escapar de ellas; se alargan extendiéndose con una voracidad insaciable. Se arraigan en tu alma; recubriendo cada pared en ti. Cuando una chispilla de luz llega valiente; esta nunca prevalece; siempre termina extinguiéndose y la oscuridad vuelve con mas ahínco; recordándote que a solo ella le perteneces. La soledad te devora, se vuelve una contigo.

–gracias por traerme y por lo de hoy chicos–, Kate se apeaba para entrar a su edificio.

–si ya veremos qué hacer con esos tipos–, espeto Esposito. –aunque lo que verdaderamente parece importarte es que se los quitamos de encima a ese "príncipe"

–no le llames así, no le agrada, además la DEA creo que estará agradecida con nuestro obsequio, esos tipos deben de tener alguna orden de arresto

–Descansa Beckett–, sonrió Ryan.

Día difícil. Después de distraer al jefe, al "objetivo"; ya tenían a varias patrullas apostadas para detener el par de coches que estaban siguiéndole. Un operativo fuera de la ley. Sonrió, sí que ese hombre estaba logrando que se saliera del margen policial. Se acomodó en el sillón. Quería regresar al "castillo" esa misma noche. Lo hubiese hecho; no era como si no supiere exactamente donde estaba; pero eso sería descubrirse no ante el jefe, a su "objetivo"; sino ante la DEA. Kate daba volteretas en la cama. Como estaría ahora; habrá conseguido Terry que comiese; estará molesto; triste; desconcertado; aliviado. Suspiro. Esta seguro ahora. Los chicos le protegerán; no era como si su presencia fuese necesaria, pero ella sentía que lo era.

–Con un demonio Jefe, va a salir ahora mismo de ahí–, Rugía la agente. –o tirare la puerta

Dos malditos días encerrados en su habitación. Rodeado de la oscuridad. Temiendo. Porque se hacía eso; incluso cerró las ventanas. La ansiedad dominaba a la colérica policía. Tanto le afecto la traición de esa mujer. Ni probó bocado. Necio idiota; quería hacerle morir de preocupación. Se debió haber regresado inmediatamente después de que sus compañeros la dejasen en su apartamento.

–Señorita Beckett; que hace aquí, no es su día libre–, cuestionaba una voz detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado. Años. Meses. Semanas. Días. Horas. Minutos. Segundos. Da igual si su corazón seguía impidiéndole sanar. Se sentó a un lado de la puerta. Cuanto más le insistirían. Cuanta tentación más le darían pretendiendo que corriera a lloriquearles. La oscuridad le cegó; no podía distinguir otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de su respiración. No sentía ya el ardor en las mejillas. Se odio. Su estupidez casi le cuesta la seguridad de la familia. Él sería el causante nuevamente de la tragedia. "Débil", se reprendía.

–Terry quédate atrás de mi–, ordeno Kate. –Jefe, es la última oportunidad, salga de ahí

–No puedo–, contesto melancólico.

"No puedo", el corazón de la mujer se cristalizo para derretirse de un latido. No podía salir de ahí, no podía salir de la oscuridad, de la soledad, él no iba a hacerlo; ya se había entregado a ellas. Siempre, hiciere lo que hiciere; siempre la oscuridad retornaría como cada noche. Siempre tendría que permanecer solo en las tinieblas y de eso nadie puede protegerle. Kate lanzo puntapiés directos a la cerradura; pero la madera seguía erguida. Un par de escoltas la obligaron a retirarse y siguieron con su labor. Dos malditos días y nadie había intervenido; por qué; por estúpido respeto; para que mantuviera la imagen de hombre rudo y digno aunque le costase la vida. Que reverenda brutalidad. La puerta crujía ante los embates; hasta que por fin cedió.

–¡Joder!, pero que …– Kate se mordió el labio acallándose el reproche mientras los dos hombres se llevaban el cuerpo del jefe, "objetivo", a la cama. –Necesita un doctor, debe estar deshidratado–, ladro. –Alguien abra esas malditas cortinas, las malditas ventanas–, ordeno sin darse cuenta que ella ya se dirigía a los ventanales.

–No tenemos a quien llamar, no sabemos de nadie dispuesto a atenderle–, Terry le ayudaba a despejar el viciado ambiente de ese lugar.

–No quiero a ningún extraño en mi casa–, "el príncipe" se cubría los ojos de la luz.

– ¡usted se calla! –, exclamo la detective y la habitación se quedaba en silencio.

–¡QUE! –, el grito con la garganta seca le propino un ataque abrupto de tos. –usted…no…– atragantado intentaba incomodarse.

–usted no está en condiciones ni de hablar–, le dio una inflexible mirada. – Graham; vamos por una amiga mía.

–si señora–, obedecía el joven persiguiendo a la agente.

Lanie en quien más podía confiar. Esperaba que a la forense le gustara el mundo turbio de la mafia. Con suerte la alcanzarían en su apartamento. Temía que se negara después de que Graham la cubriera con la funda negra; quizás será mejor no darle la oportunidad y simplemente secuestrarle, ya luego se disculparía.

–Jefe intente beber un poco de agua–, Terry suplicaba al mafioso.

–vaya; así que ahora siguen las ordenes de esa agente; no son más que unos traidores

– Eso no es cierto–, lloriqueo la muchacha. –no vuelva a decir algo así, no sabe el terror de estos días, todos quisimos tirar la puerta pero nadie se atrevía, Alexis lo extrañaba, usted le hace falta y parece que no le importa, debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados para demostrarle nuestra lealtad sabe lo difícil que es eso, se da cuenta de la ironía, me duele verle así Jefe…

–Trae acá ese vaso con agua–, se lo arrebato a Terry de la mano para bebérselo de un trago.


	12. Chapter 12

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a** Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Fabi **… por sus comentarios

Ok, lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento. Alejandra, si creo que la culpa es lo que funciona con este tipo, JA me muero por revelar un secretillo que les tengo guardado, pero todo a su tiempo; Jess, bien el fin antepasado francamente fue aburridísimo, pero JA ya tuve tiempo de compensarle, espero que tu fin estuviese ¡genial!, sino fue así, eso nos da la excusa perfecta para una ¡FUGA!; ¡Chilenisima! Francamente no hay nada de que sorprenderse, si te has identificado con el párrafo supongo que eres un poquillo solitaria, uff… el problema es cuando te acostumbras a ella; cuando ya no percibes la magnitud de su sombra sobre ti, entonces ya se te ha fundido, entonces ya poco puedes hacer para librarte de su cautiverio, espero sinceramente que nunca llegues a ver su sombrío rostro de cerca… ¡un ABRAZOTE para usted hasta Chile!; Fabi, Fabi, Fabi, gracias por tu comentario, pero por enésima vez no soy Tierna.

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XII**

La detective ordeno a Graham que subiera junto con uno de los escoltas a la médico que caminaba distraída por la acera. "usted se viene con nosotros", le dijo el joven, tratando de parecer lo menos peligroso posible; claro que la funda en la cabeza detonaba todo lo contrario. La doctora no lo hizo fácil; pataleo y forcejeo; Hasta que por fin lograron subirla en el auto.

–Lanie, no te asustes soy yo Kate –, la agente posaba la mano sobre el hombro de la aterrorizada forense.

–¿Kate?, pero que demonios –, respiro Lanie controlando la densidad de los latidos de su corazón.

Qué manera de solicitarle su ayuda. "tu sígueme el juego" la detective le musito. Bien pues no creía ser capaz de trabajar con un cuerpo vivo; la mafia sí que estará enfadada si llegan a descubrir su verdadera especialidad. No se atrevió a negarse, ¿Qué diría?, tomando en cuenta que estaba rodeada de criminales y en camino para una consulta con su paciente.

–Voy a compensarte esto–, decía agradecida la detective.

Lo dejaron solo en la habitación. El brillo del sol se filtraba desarraigando la oscuridad; que parecía tan sedimentada a ese espacio. Tenía el despiadado deseo de salir; la necesidad que se convirtió en obsesión. Se sintió tan lastimero; lo odiaba. Le enfermaba sentirse tan vulnerable; solo quiere que le dejen en paz; no quiere ser un lastre. Tambaleante se apeó de la cama para mirar por la ventana; mala idea, entonces de verdad que iba a escapar. Terry estaría en el pasillo así que ni pensar salir por ahí. Saco la cabeza evaluando la distancia que le separaba del patio y se dejó caer. Un ligero cálido dolor le sobrevino en los tobillos le obligo a cojear un par de veces.

–¡COMO QUE NO ESTA! –, grito colérica la detective corriendo hasta la habitación para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

–No sé qué sucedió…–se disculpaba la asistente del mafioso.

–¡TERRY!... AHORA PODRIA ESTAR TIRADO EN CUALQUIER PARTE –, dijo sin bajar un decibel de su tono de voz.

Estúpido. La detective vislumbro por la ventana la tormenta que se aproximaba. Quería llorar de impotencia. Marcho por toda la casa buscando habitación por habitación, con la forense pegada a su espalda; mascullaba lo mismo juramentos que plegarias, mientras Terry le insistía en que ya había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella. Kate se detuvo en seco, no está en el "castillo". La idea que se negaba a aceptar le parecía más una alucinación.

–paciente difícil, supongo –, decía la ignorada forense.

–Lanie ahora no…–, rugió la detective.

Ja, pero que tenemos aquí. Que se trae entre manos Kate Beckett ahora; la secuestro y ahora anda como alma que lleva el diablo buscando a ese tipo. "interesante", pensó la forense con media sonrisa. Ni siquiera fue necesario que dijese nada; la detective ya sabía lo que pensaba; la conocía de sobra; basto con que viese ese brillito conspirador en sus ojos.

–…NO, ni comiences te lo advierto–, señalo Kate a la de repente animada forense, mientras Terry fruncía el ceño desconcertada, al parecer esas dos hablaban en clave.

–Falta uno de los caballos–, informaba Graham que había ido a inspeccionar el jardín y las caballerizas.

A Kate le basto con oír eso para salir y adentrarse en la nada. Pasaba árbol tras árbol que bien podrían ser el mismo; todo era igual; ni el frio, ni el agua, ni el fango que se le pegaba a la ropa eran admisibles ¿Dónde estaba?; donde se metió ese idiota caprichoso.

–¡JEFE! –, llamaba. –POR FAVOR–, la súplica se dirigía lo mismo al "príncipe" que a una misericordiosa deidad.

Más rápido ordenaba al corcel. Más deprisa para que el viento le secara los ojos. Se dejó caer en el prado fingiendo ser parte del paisaje, una simple alma más en el mundo. Llovía. El cielo se desahogaba de algún mal; espetaba a gritos roncos su delirio. Lluvia, frías gotas que no alcanzan a lavar la mancha que le aqueja. Recuerdos que lucha por evadir; pero que no quiere olvidar; no, su pretensión no llega a tanto. Sabe que sería un premio demasiado grande para el nivel de pecados de que es culpable. Cuando estaba por regresar a la casa; escucho la voz de Terry.

–Señor –, soltaba la joven sofocada acompañada por varios de los escoltas. –no sabe… lo…preocupada…

–vamos regresemos–, le corto disimulándola una burlona sonrisa.

–La agente… creí que estaría aquí–, Terry miraba en rededor sin ubicar a la policía. –salió de la casa y no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar….

–Iré a buscarle–, dijo apoyando el pie en el estribo para montar; el mafioso arranco sin darle la oportunidad a Terry de inconformarse.

El cielo tronaba con más ahínco y "el príncipe" se aferraba a las riendas del caballo animando con voz de mando al caballo. Su pecho ardió al evocar el recuerdo de su acompasada respiración mientras duerme. Mujer idiota. Donde se ha metido. No conoce los alrededores. Los peligrosos que pueden ser. Impulsiva. Tonta. Requerirá de una reprimenda. Un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando el prado; "una ejemplar reprimenda", apretó la mandíbula apremiando el trote. Su visión estaba nebulosa, la lluvia estampándosele en los ojos tampoco era de mucha ayuda, se recostó abrazándose al cuello del caballo mientras un mareo le incordiaba. No va a detenerse.

–SEÑORITA BECKETT–, grito con los pulmones abiertos cunado vio un par de marcas sobre en el fango.

–Por aquí–, le oyó decir y alzo las riendas trazando el destino.

La encontró sosteniendo el tobillo derecho con ambas manos. Estaba empapada; salpicada de lodo. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con ese color castaño. Reprimió el cansancio apeándose para llegar hasta ella. La dolorosa mueca en el semblante le molesto llevándose el alivio que había sentido al encontrarle.

–¡Qué diablos esta….!–, se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando vio las lágrimas de la mucama. –vamos regresemos a casa–, se inclinó para cargarle.

Tiritaba y se había torcido un tobillo cuando el mafioso la encontró; suficiente tuvo la detective con verle a los ojos para sentir la certeza de que estaba a salvo. Kate acomodo la cabeza en el pecho del mafioso percibiendo su irregular latido mientras el metal del colgante se le encajaba en la piel. Sintió como los brazos que la rodeaban bajaban o subían con el movimiento de las riendas. Ese hombre no tenía ni un ápice de debilidad; Ja, pensar que ella era la que había salido a su rescate. Cuando llegaron al "castillo" Graham le ayudo a descender. No había dicho ni media palabra y su jefe ya se escabullía. ¿Que debía decirle?, para impedir que se fuera. Anhelaba ver el azul de los ojos otra vez.

–Lo que ha hecho es intolerable; más tarde usted y yo tendremos una charla, ahora vaya a darse una ducha…–, ordenaba el jefe a la mucama dejando a la mujer con un "gracias" en la garganta.

–¡maldita sea!... usted es un idiota… nada de esto habría pasado si no se le hubiese ocurrido la genial idea de dar un paseo… como se supone que deberíamos intuir eso, si se la pasa metido en la casa, ¡ah! Pero resulta que repentinamente le dio al "SEÑOR" por ser espontaneo….

– ¡que soy un idiota!… yo no fui el que termino clamando a gritos "ayuda", "señor", "estoy por aquí", mientras estaba perdido y herido… que hubiese hecho de no haberle encontrado…mujer irresponsable…

–no me venga con excusas baratas, no sabe cuan alarmada estaba cuando regrese y al "SEÑOR" se le había ocurrido desaparecer… nadie sabía dónde podría estar… usted egoísta insensible, no se hace una idea de cuan preocupada me sentí, no sabe lo que…

–Basta…–, no podría oír ni una palabra más; no puede hacer eso, permitirse la misericordia. Esa policía le… ¡Demonios!, porque simplemente no puede mantener la boca cerrada. –¿Quién es usted? –, resoplo mirando a la encantada forense.

–_La médico amiga de Kate…de la señorita Beckett_–, siseo Lanie asombrada por la rudeza de aquel tipo. –supongo que usted es mi paciente, "el príncipe"…

Eso tiene señales de la DEA, por todos lados. Una "amiga"; lo más probable era que fuese otra agente en cubierta. Al parecer la agencia empieza a aburrirse de no ver avances en la investigación; también está el asunto del "novio" de la mucama. Bien tal vez es él quien sacara provecho de la situación. Veamos lo que tiene que decir esa "doctora". No permitirá que vean a un endeble hombrecillo; deseaban ver "al príncipe", bien entonces les mostrara quien solía ser; les dejara ver al fantasma; al hombre que murió hace mucho tiempo.

–No vuelva a llamarme así–, dijo con firmeza. – y usted, a la ducha ¡AHORA! –, gruño echándose a la detective al hombro. –A diferencia de su amiga, no necesito ningún doctor como podrá ver, pero si aún quieren estar seguros, entonces sea bienvenida… ¡TERRY!, llévate a la doctora a mi habitación y ponle cómoda; mientras llevo a esta mujer a darse un baño.

–si jefe… enseguida–, la joven señalo el camino a la forense.

Odioso, nefasto, canalla. Como se atrevió a ponerle en evidencia frente a todos. Sentía la cálida humedad en su camisa. Caminaban seguidos por Graham. Se perdió en el ritmo de sus pasos. Métricos. Constantes. Serenos y a la vez furiosos, firmes, solidos. El hombre se detuvo desterrándole de su tacto le abandono en el pasillo.

– estaré con su amiga…– Rick se dio media vuelta.

–Oiga…–, ladro deteniendo al mafioso.

–bien, no debí…

–¡se está disculpando!

–Kate, usted es imposible–, rezongo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

"Kate". El sonido de su nombre inundaba el ambiente. Caía sobre ella justo como las gotas de la tormenta. La detective sonrió. "Kate". Como oírle decir su nombre le basto para dejar de tiritar. "Kate". No Katherine, ni Beckett, ni señorita. "Kate". "Kate". "Kate". ¿Cuándo volvería a llamarle así?

–Jefe… señor…objetivo…–, murmuro sin saber quién era aquel tipo. – "Rick" … "Rick"… "Rick" – Se atrevió a pronunciar y el nombre se le deshacía en la boca como un pedazo de algodón de azúcar. "Rick" dijo y la estampa del "príncipe" se apoderaba sin sutileza de su pensamiento; "Rick" y ya sentía la caída dentro de un abismo.


	13. Chapter 13

Infinitas gracias por Leer… especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita** por sus comentarios.

Ok, parece que Alejandra está tranquila por el momento lo cual es de mi completo agrado; Jess lamento haberte asustado, no te preocupes que se cuidarme sola, gracias por querer gritarme aveces realmente quisiera que alguien cuidara de mi ; JA pero soy una chica ruda después de todo, me alegra que disfrutes de la Pelinovela; y…

"**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" ¡CHILENISIMA!, **que sepas que comeré una rebanada enorme de pastel en tu nombre (gracias por eso); tú tienes que comer una tonelada de pastel… ¿eh?, disfruta infinitamente tu cumpleaños, Fúgate, has un montón de locuras, ¡diablos! de solo pensar en los líos que podríamos hacer juntas; sonríe todo el bendito día y ten la certeza de que estaré sonriendo porque estaré pensando en **"MI" Chilena favorita** todo el día de hoy… es una promesa y siempre cumplo lo que prometo; espero que tengas un ¡Grandioso Día!, que nadie ose molestarte porque ya se las verá conmigo… **"UN ABRAZOTE", "UN MEGA BESO" Y "UN LUGARZOTE ESPECIAL EN MI CORAZON" **(¡EH!, ¡no te rías tengo uno!); en cuanto a tu regalo pues ¡sorpresa!, además del cap; espero que puedas ver la portada de este fic, lo siento de haber tenido más tiempo… ( ¡hey!; Jess no te rías que no tengo tus dotes para el arte), JA ...

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIII**

Reconfortante. Una tropical temperatura irradiaba la piel del mafioso. Esa mujer; que demonios tramaba esa mujer. Piensa Rick, céntrate, es una agente de la DEA. No es como Terry, Graham o alguno de sus hombres; ella solo está ahí para cumplir con una misión; él no es más que su "objetivo". Bien entonces ¿Por qué salió a buscarle?, ¿Por qué se expuso?

–¡ahhhh! – guño llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Que rayos me importa de todas formas– exclamo deteniéndose en el pasillo.

–Señor–, Graham decía asustadizo por el raro soliloquio de su jefe.

–Si parte de su plan es confundirme no lo conseguirá–, murmuro ignorando el asombro de su sequito. – ¡NO LO CONSEGUIRAS! – grito. –Vamos Graham tengo una cita con el médico–, sonrió palmeando la espalda del chico.

Por todos los cielos a este paso ya no ocuparían los servicios de un cardiólogo; pero necesitaran los de un psiquiatra. –claro, jefe– se limitó a decirle al animado "príncipe".

La forense se retorcía los dedos expectantes. La tal Terry no le había quitado los ojos de encima; apenas se movía y ya la tenía en la espalda. Sonrió; porque si es tan buen guardián su queridísimo jefe se le había escapado. Así que esto es "una cómoda bienvenida" para la mafia; hacerte sentir como la presa de un halcón.

–Llevas mucho trabajando para tu jefe–, Lanie intentaba hacer conversación con su gruñona celadora.

–Mew–, se encogió de hombros desinteresada.

La tal Lanie no le agradaba. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de traer con ella su instrumental médico. Además ¿no puede quedarse quieta?, ya se ha cansado de seguirla mientras camina escudriñando la habitación. El jefe ya está bien; no necesita de ninguna consulta; sin embargo esperara que su patrón le ordene para echar de ahí a esa "doctora".

–Terry… ¿verdad? –, cuestiono la forense mirando como la recelosa joven entrecerraba los ojos para asentir. – oye Terry, te ves demasiado joven para trabajar aquí… no te gustaría dejar esta vida… quizás Kate puede ayudarte… por cierto hablando de Kate, tu sabes qué clase de relación tiene con el jefe…

Que se cree esa mujer. Era el diablo tentándole, le está ofreciendo un trato a cambio de traicionar a al jefe. JA, "Clase de relación", seguramente quiere saber qué tan infiltrada esta la mucama. No se da cuenta donde está metida para osar interrogarle. Se puso la mano en la cintura descubriendo el arma. La medico trago y Terry le profirió una pequeña sonrisa; eso está mejor.

–¡TERRY! – rugía el mafioso apareciendo por el umbral. –Qué haces, estas molestando a mi invitada–, reprendió haciendo que la joven ocultara la pistola.

–No jefe… de ninguna manera–, se defendía la asistente.

–Lanie– sonrió. –Lamento el comportamiento de Terry– se disculpaba cortes. –chicos pueden darnos un poco de…"privacidad"

Los dejaron solos. El mafioso que miraba a su sequito desaparecer, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la forense. Sin decir nada "el príncipe" se quitó la camisa mirándola directamente a los ojos. ¡Santo cielo!, con razón Kate acepto el trabajo. La asfixiada doctora inhalo tanto como pudo cuando el mafioso se metió al baño; escucho correr el agua de la ducha y el temblor en las rodillas la obligo a sentarse al borde de la cama. Sintió que la temperatura de la habitación se elevaba cuando ese sinvergüenza salió secándose el torso con una toalla. Pero que hombre más…. Descarado. Se apeó de un salto, mientras el tipo le sonreía.

–debo recostarme o…. – la voz ronca del príncipe hizo trastabillar a la forense.

–disculpe… ¿recostarse? – murmuraba la embobada doctora.

–sí, para que pueda revisarme– le sonrió.

Descarado encantador. Maldición lo que Kate debe estarse divirtiendo con este hombre. Bien Lanie, junta toda la ética profesional que puedas y atiende a tu paciente. El "príncipe" la miraba inquisitivo, esperando atender la orden de la doctora.

–Creo que debe recostarse…¿ por favor?–, ese tipo sí que tiene la capacidad de poner nerviosa a cualquiera.

Kate tomo el baño más rápido de su vida. Se dio un último vistazo al espejo antes de salir corriendo a inspeccionar como iban el jefe; su "objetivo; y su amiga la forense. Ojala que Lanie supiera manejar el carácter de su endemoniado patrón. A decir verdad no es del todo malo si se sabe tratarle de la manera correcta, si se le tiene paciencia y respeto, su "príncipe" puede llegar a ser bastante "aceptable". El tobillo le lastimaba, pero no era insoportable, puede esperar.

–Oye tú, a donde crees que vas tan de prisa–, Terry detenía a la detective jalándola por el cordón del mandil.

–Voy a ver al jefe… –jadeo Kate.

La joven sonrió al ver la desesperación en la mueca de la policía. JA, parecía en carrereada al cotilleo. En otras circunstancias le hubiese dado lo mismo; pero quería burlarse un poco a costillas de la mucama. Además porque tiene que ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a la DEA; si el jefe le dijo que debía darle más libertad, pero el jefe no está ahí ahora.

–no lo creo, hay trabajo por hacer en la cocina…

–Terry… solo será un minuto – convenía la detective.

–No, anda a tus labores–, desdeñaba con un movimiento de la muñeca.

– ¡TERRY! –, exclamo, debía tranquilizarse se notaba a millas que la novata de la mafia está disfrutando con la escenita. – además el jefe debe estar hambriento, ya sabes que nunca se niega a comer cuando le llevo la charola…

Condenada mujer. Nunca la deja molestarla. Tenía razón. Terry hizo un puchero evaluando el argumento, a pesar que ya está convencida de que la policía lleva la razón. Bueno ya se había divertido.

–de acuerdo–, rodo los ojos con cansancio. –puedes ir, pero antes pásate a la cocina por algo de comer

– ¡SI!... gracias Terry eres la mejor– sonrió echándose a correr.

–Policías siempre ¡tan! impetuosos–, Terry negaba con la cabeza.

Después de su pequeño desvió, la servicial mucama empujaba el carrito hacia la alcoba del "príncipe". Lanie estaba de pie al costado de la cama; y él; él le sonreía mientras la inexperta en vivos, parecía de pronto un prodigio. El mafioso se apoyó sobre los codos cuando se percató de la presencia de la agente. Lanie volteo hacia la puerta y escondió las manos en la espalda automáticamente.

–jefe, veo que se encuentra…. ocupado–, la detective miro a su mejor amiga. –solo vine a traerle algo de comer, lo dejare por ahí…

–no, señorita Beckett… en realidad me gustaría que se quedara… puedo comer mientras Lanie revisa su tobillo

A Lanie acaba de conocerle y ella vuelve a ser la "señorita Beckett". Rick se apeo tenía el torso desnudo y pudo ver la desgastada cicatriz que lo orlaba. Extendió una mano señalándole la silla. Tomo la camisa del descansabrazos del sofá y la Kate observo como se deslizaba por sus hombros y brazos hasta por fin cubrirlo. El par de atontadas mujeres perdió en el mafioso que cogía un trozo de pan para comerlo en la ventana. Distante. Ajeno a lo que provocaba les sonrió antes de ensimismarse en la vista.

–Déjame ver ese tobillo– ofrecía la forense. –"¡ay!... chica, si no apareces juro por dios que aquí se cometería un crimen… ese "príncipe" no saldría vivo" –, musito inclinándose para examinar el tobillo. – por cierto que es ese asunto de que Esposito y tu…

–¡que le dijiste! –, soltó clavándole los dedos en el hombro.

–pues que eran amigos… Kate ¿te gusta? –chillo alarmada la forense. –Kate Beckett… es un criminal… es tu trabajo…

–Lanie no seas ridícula, eso ya lo sé… solo es mi "objetivo" –, susurro mirando al jefe apoyado en la cornisa. –pero no es un criminal… ya no lo es–, sonrió.

–¡AY! – grito la forense y "el príncipe" volteaba frunciendo el ceño mientras la mucama alzaba la mano para apagando su desconcierto. – por Dios Kate, no tengo cinco años–, murmuro.

Que interesante visita la de la tal Lanie. Así que "Espo" es un "viejo compañero de trabajo"; bien ya lo suponía; no parece para nada el tipo de hombre que va con esa agente. Después de que su médico le ordenara reposo y le dijese a su mucama que el tobillo le dolerá un par de días; Rick le pidió a Graham que la llevara de regreso a la ciudad. En cuanto oscureció se quedó dormido.

–Hasta mañana– Kate se despedía de Terry.

Que día más largo. Extenuante. La detective acomodo la cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el vivido mundo de sus fantasías.

_Llovía. La torrencial lluvia le empapaba. Busco algún refugio para guarecerse del mal clima; sin hallar ninguno a la vista. Está completamente sola; sin embargo el sitio le es tan familiar que no forma de que sienta miedo. Los cascos de un caballo resuenan y ella sabe quién es el jinete. Escucha su voz llamándola, por encima del rugir del cielo._

–_JEFE–, contesta sin un dejo de timidez al llamado; quiere ser encontrada, que ese hombre le vea, la descubra; desea ser escuchada por él. _

_Cuando ve descender al diestro jinete; la lluvia escampa derrotada por su sonrisa. Se le acerca tan lentamente que la detective podría haber contado las veces que sintió detenerse su corazón. "Kate" la llamo con ternura; mientras recorría el hueso de la mandíbula con sus ágiles dedos. Ella cedió a su cálido toque inmediatamente. Hipnotizada sus parpados sucumbieron, mientras ladeaba la cabeza obedeciendo una silenciosa orden. Aheleaba tocarle pero no pudo moverse. Quería regresarle las sutiles caricias pero sabía que él se esfumaría en cuanto ella lo acariciara. Kate consintió la burla de esos traviesos labios rozando la piel de su cuello; "el príncipe" trazaba la ruta que termino en su boca. Mientras la besaba la detective pudo jurar que decía su nombre._

* * *

_¡SONRÍE MUNDO! Y ALÉGRATE CORAZÓN MIO.. ¡QUE CHILE ESTA DE FIESTA…!_


	14. Chapter 14

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette**

Ok, **JESS "MI" **BRILLANTE ESCUDERA; **¡SUERTE! **En tu trabajo; Espero que tengas tiempo de leer la telenovela; ¡Chilenisima!, que bien que te agradara, todo es poco para mi chilena favorita, un abrazo amiga;  Alejandra pero ¿a quién le sientan bien las vacaciones?, Ja que bien que ese cuchillo este lejos de mi… ¡disfruten su fin de semana!; jajajajajajaja …. ¡hasta el lunes!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIV**

Cuanto quisiera que ese maldito sueño hubiera terminado en el beso. Pero no. Ahora tiene adherido al pensamiento la escenita apasionada entre su jefe y ella. Como demonios iba a verle a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Él es el responsable por andar pavoneándose sin camisa. Kate estiro los brazos; se sentía tan bien; estaba descansada. La cálida luz del sol que se filtraba le conmociono: ¿Qué hora es? Miro el reloj en la mesilla y le tomo para verlo más de cerca, quizás la vista le jugaba una broma. Corrió a darse un baño; Terry va a matarla, es una suerte que ese regalito no lleve balas, sin embargo quizás conoce otros métodos igual de eficaces.

–Vaya buenos días–, Terry decía sarcástica. –estaba a punto de pedirle al jefe que te llevara el desayuno a la habitación.

–Terry la alarma…

–tranquila estoy de broma, de todas formas el jefe nos pidió que no te molestáramos, ya sabes por el tobillo… estaba por ir a verle

–¡oh!... yo iré–, se ofreció la servicial mucama

Lo encontró sentado en la cabecera del comedor. En silencio que bien es otra clase de oscuridad. Es sumamente triste. Ese tipo de tristeza que no te deja llorar, esa clase de tristeza que llevas en cada milímetro de la piel, siempre contigo, impregnándote, la sientes abrazándote, se convierte en parte de tu aroma; por mucho que fuerzas la sonrisa, si a alguien realmente le interesara podría ver claramente su reflejo en tus retinas . Kate le observo y por primera vez advirtió la magnitud de las heridas del "príncipe".

–Jefe… – la detective atraía del infierno al mafioso sin conseguirlo.

Ver las sillas de un comedor vacío. Te recuerda que no hay nadie para ti. De solo invocar las risas; las conversaciones que podrían darse. A veces quisiera, tan solo una tarde que alguien le acompañara. Pero sentado en la cabecera; mirando de frente el panorama de la soledad, eso sería pedir un milagro. La peor oscuridad es cuando la luz ya no penetra; cuando ya no te alcanza. Hay días tan pesadamente tristes, que temes preguntarte si francamente quisieras llegar a mañana, sin embargo eres tan cobarde que no puedes dejar de ser tan valiente. Quien puede acercarse al corazón que tú has recubierto de metal. Quien puede abrazarte mientras lloras; si cuando buscas frenético, histérico, los brazos que se extienden ellos nunca aparecen.

–… señor–, rezo tocándole sutilmente el antebrazo.

–Kate–, era más una pregunta que una afirmación. –no debería estar descansando, su amiga dijo que…

–Estoy bien–, le sonrió reconfortante. – que hace aquí…

–Solo evocando fantasmas–, suspiro.

–es un hermoso comedor… bastante elegante…

–Sabe…–, "el príncipe" la interrumpía. Recordó el día en que nació su apodo; esa tarde cuando busco el consuelo de su padre. –… cuando era pequeño tenía un amigo, jugando se había roto la muñeca –, Sonrió con tristeza; conmovido por su propia imagen. Si pudiera él mismo abrazaría a aquel chiquillo. –corrió interrumpiendo una estúpidamente importante reunión. Pobre chico inocente; de veras creyó que le sostendrían en brazos meciéndole y cantándole una canción para consolarle; pero no lo único que obtuvo fue ser arrojado lejos de casa, aun sitio desconocido, ajeno, encerrado. Su padre le dijo que era su culpa; hasta que no aprendiera a cuidar de sí mismo, hasta entonces permanecería en aquella prisión al "cuidado" de varios hombres –, "un pequeño príncipe con su palacio propio", pensó. Se contuvo sosteniéndole la mirada a la policía, – me estaba preguntando ¿Dónde estará ahora? , estaba a punto de dar un paseo… esta habitación es… ¡asfixiante!

El mafioso se levantó. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle que lo acompañara. Es increíble como la detective parecía sincronizar las demandas de su jefe. Después de recoger a Alexis el trio se dirigió al patio. La maravillada niña arrancaba la risa de su padre. Es sorprendente, como aquel tipo, se transformaba entorno a su hija. Kate se inclinó para coger una florecilla agreste.

– que sucede Alexis… quieres ir con la señorita Beckett –Rick se acercó a la agente complaciendo la petición de su niña. Le agradaba aquella peligrosa mujer. Era una lástima que ya estuviera corrupta por el sistema. Con seguridad se ganaría más rápido las balas que Terry; Ja, eso no haría muy feliz a la joven. –Mira que tenemos aquí–, el mafioso se arrodillaba junto a Kate.

Como podía ser tan encantador. El rufián le sonreía tan cálidamente que tuvo que clavar la mirada fingiendo calcular la altura del césped. Sintió como le tomaba la mano para quitarle la flor. El mero roce le hizo caer sentada. Entrecerró los ojos para sobrellevar el dolor en la espalda baja.

–jajajajajajaja… pero…que…torpe…–, Rick reía señalando a la molesta policía.

Dejo que se mofara de ella como un crio. No sabía con seguridad que era lo que le calentaba el pecho. Si la imagen de él con su hija en los brazos; o el hecho de que ella fuese la causa de su risa. Se quedó sentada observándole. Temía destruir el hechizo con alguna palabra; con el más leve de los movimientos. Finalmente el diáfano manantial cesaba; pero un tenso brillo azul seguía paralizándole.

–vamos regresemos…–Rick le tendió cortes una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Bien me alegra que se divierta a costillas de sus empleados–, la detective osaba decir.

–Solo tú…–argumento el jefe y soltando una risotada se caminó hacia "el castillo".

"solo tú"; la pureza de la razón hacia divagar a la detective. El conocimiento de la causa; solo ella. Es solo ella. No le importa cuán cerca esta. Ni le importa que sea su objetivo es idiota; es estúpido pero realmente no le importa. Lo sabe. Conoce sus secretos; el misterio que en marca la vida de ese hombro; cree leerlo, conocerlo sobradamente. No le teme; no es despiadado. Le ve reír, le escucha llorar, parece deambular buscando su propio perdón.

–Espere… jefe–, Kate corría tras del mafioso con una radiante sonrisa; le salvaría; ella puede hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta. Pudo sentirle. Algo creció ese día dentro de él. Una pequeña semilla empezó a germinar. No le dio importancia; todo en su alma está destinado a ser morir marchito. Por un minuto el aire fue liviano. Le regalo una mirada de reojo a la sonrisa de la mujer tras él.

–Quizá podamos cenar en el comedor esta noche–, soltó sin voltear. –Terry…Graham…

–¡de verdad! –la detective salto emparejándose con "el príncipe". –le diré a Terry

Esa noche durante la cena. Nadie sabía bien cómo actuar. El mafioso les pidió que actuaran con naturalidad; pero es el jefe después de todo. Es el mismo triste hombre de sollozos mudos; es el caprichoso estúpido; sin embargo esa noche les pidió ser simplemente "Rick". Con el comedor repleto. Terry fue la primera en servirse un platón de comida; Graham miro solicito al jefe antes de hacer lo mismo que su hermana. Solo Kate le observo mirándoles. Amor. El cruel desalmado villano les contemplaba amoroso.

–Por favor Señorita – le dijo inventándola al participar en el banquete.

Le inquietaba. La agente tomo tímida algunas cucharadas de sopa. Porque le simpatiza tanto. Esa mujer tiene algo. Una inexplicable esencia. Irradia una rara energía que le hace pensar continuamente en ella. La forma en que lo mira. El visible nerviosismo con el que le lleva la comida. No era un ogro; pero eso debía pensar Kate. Precisamente por esa razón empezó a comer más a menudo. Era una inconsistencia andante; le teme y luego va y le estallan los tímpanos a gritos; pidió su auxilio y luego exigió una disculpa. Sonrió. Indudablemente su presencia le es no solo agradable; sino además confortable.

–Usted solo va a quedarse ahí mirándonos…–, Kate apunto al "príncipe" con la cuchara.

La semana se fue liquida. Kate se marchó para sus días libres. Dejando al "castillo" de nuevo en tinieblas. Mientras tanto un mezquino hombre llegaba a New York para visitar a su querido hijo. No fue tan difícil ubicarle después de seguir a su nueva doctora. Le llevaría con él de regreso. Basta de idioteces; él es su hijo. Cuando el par de ajenos coches llego al "castillo"; el viejo bajo apoyando el bastón sobre la inestable gravilla. "que inmundo sitio", pensó cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo.

–¡JEFE! –, chillaba Terry con Alexis en los brazos, disponiendo la huida.

"El príncipe", estaba aturdido. Su padre averiguo donde estaba. Esa mañana se presentó en persona junto con dos de sus hombres a buscarle. Los escoltas de la casa lucían nerviosos; dedos en los gatillos; un movimiento y se convertiría en una lluvia de metal. Su fortaleza fue descubierta. Bien basta de juegos; basta de esconderse. Va a enfrentarse a él. Va a tolerar la burla de su debilidad. Le ordeno a Graham que lo llevara a uno de los despachos.

–Mi muchacho–, el viejo le abrazaba sin ser correspondido.

–Padre–, escupió el amargo reconocimiento.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra verte…–sonrió el criminal. –Hijo solo intentaba protegerte de esa mujer, en cuanto me entere que planeaba traicionarte no me dejo otra opción que intervenir…

–¡PUES BIEN PODRIAS HABERMELO DICHO ANTES! –, rugió.

–¡ah!... y que debía decir.. "hijo tu esposa es una farsante, un títere de los Stefano para quitarte del camino"…. De veras me hubieras escuchado… no eres más que un estúpido hombrecito a quien debo proteger…

Sí. Lo un estúpido a quien Meredith tenía enredado en su dedo. Un idiota que permitió que su esposa le matara. Indefenso. Débil. Indigno. Miserable. Ciego le había creído; le entrego por completo su confianza. Solo para que ella se burlara de él. Solo para que todo en lo que creyó no fuese más que una farsa. Pobre patético.


	15. Chapter 15

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a** Guiguita; Verispu; Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO;** por sus comentarios.

Ok, primero que nada un abrazo y un beso a todos, disculpen que no os comente mas. Bien, como les dije ,les tenía un secretillo guardado; así que tengan un lindo día.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XV**

**TRES AÑOS ATRÁS…**

Su padre fue la victima del clan Rogers. Meredith juró vengarse de esa maldita familia que le arrebato todo. Sin embargo su poder estaba debilitado, tenía que hacerse de algún aliado y entonces los Stefano le propusieron un plan; unirse a ellos para destrozar a los Rogers, el cómo era lo interesante. Primero la familia Stefano pactaría una tregua con el padre de su objetivo, Richard Rogers. Su papel es sencillo, acercarse a él, desgastarle, ganarse su confianza. Así que cuando "el príncipe" mando a esa joven para atraer su atención, sus ojos brillaron de regocijo, será mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

–Hola mi jefe que esta por allá se pregunta qué nombre ostenta-, sonrió Terry.

–pues porque no ha venido tu jefe en persona–, se mofo la Meredith. –que de bueno hay en él... descríbemelo.

–¿describirlo? –, Terry se miró las manos.

La asistente sintió una punzada. Algo no está bien en esa mujer. De alguna manera podía oler que se avecinaban problemas, como cuando las insipientes gotas de lluvia perfuman la tierra para advertir que se aproxima una tormenta. Dudo. Quizás lo mejor es irse y decirle al jefe que ella no está interesada; pero quería que él viese cuan útil es; quería que le sonriera lleno de orgullo. Así que se quedó y ese sería el error más estúpido que habría de cometer.

–sí, descríbelo… vamos no seas tímida

–bueno… él es un importante hombre… pero a la vez generoso… es sencillamente magnifico.

–entonces te agradecería que me lo presentaras.

Meredith se encargó de mantener el interés de Rick. Era un triste solitario; así que ella se dio a la tarea de alegrarle; de acompañarle y pronto el mafioso se deshacía en halagos, en ofrendas para alabarla. Mientras Meredith pensaba en cuanto disfrutara el hacerle pagar por cada sonrisa que se veía forzada a aparentar; cada asqueroso beso; cada repulsivo roce. Mientras Merediht pensaba en la venganza. La primera batalla que gano fue alejarlo de su padre. Lloro tanto en esa época donde el "príncipe" la creía Julieta. Donde creía en la estupidez del amor prohibido. La época donde su misión era hacerle odiar al viejo.

–Escucha Rick–, Meredith le tomaba la mano. –esto terminara con nosotros, tu padre me odia y lo mejor será que nos separemos–, lloro. Lloro tanto como sus secos ojos le dejaron.

–¡No!– rugió colérico Rick. –No permitiré que mi padre lo arruine esta vez–, dijo envalentonado por las frágiles lágrimas de su novia.

Ingenuo. Manipulable. Confiado. Rick salió de la protección de su padre para vivir una mentira. Creyó que ya era tiempo para que los Stefano cumplieran su parte del trato y le devolvieran lo que legítimamente le correspondía; pero le insistieron en continuar la farsa. El insoportable teatro se extendía y para colmo cometió un terrible error, se embarazo. Lucho por ocultárselo al "Príncipe", preparándose para la traición; pero esa estúpida Terry arruino el plan.

–"Señora"– se aventuró la joven. – le pasa algo últimamente le veo triste, pensativa, no sé, hay algo que deba informarle al jefe.

–eso que diablos te importa… vagabunda–, Meredith le miro fría. –Ve a darte un baño todavía tienes el aroma a cloaca… anda no me has oído… ¡que te largues!

–Lo siento–, se permitió musitar; la petrificada joven de pronto encontró la fuerza para correr al pasillo.

Terry le tenía miedo; pero fingía dejarle en respeto. Esa mujer no la toleraba, ni a ella, ni a su hermano; estaba segura que solo seguían ahí por el capricho del "príncipe". Sin embargo esta consiente que ellos no son tan importantes como esa mujer, y si la "señora" se empeñaba, quizás pronto regresarían a mendigar en las calles, volverían al frio, a la lluvia, al desamparo. A pesar de ello, de que le horrorizaba molestar a la "señora", se atrevió a informarle al jefe.

–jefe creo que un médico debería venir a ver a la "señora" –, señalo ocultando el temblor en la voz pero sin poder reprimir el de las manos.

–¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... te ha dicho algo–, estallo el mafioso, sacudiendo a su asistente por los hombros.

–no pero…

–¡Graham! –, salió el príncipe clamando la asistencia del joven.

El médico que trajo el hermano de la entrometida no tardo en evidenciar su estado. Claro que para Rick esto se transformó en una felicidad de magnitudes incuantificables. La rabia que sentía por la sonrisa del "príncipe" le hizo chillar de cólera; pero su amado lo tomo como un signo de ternura por la "feliz" noticia. Los meses pasaban y el mafioso danzaba de contento; regalando indultos a enemigos; ganándose favores. La llegada del primogénito trajo consigo el retorno de Martha y simplemente no pudo esperar más; actuaria con o sin la ayuda de los Stefano. Contrato varios hombres para darle muerte al "príncipe"; era un plan perfecto; pero ese maldito viejo tenía que estropearlo.

–Meredith, ¿Qué esta pasando? –, cuestionaba Martha con su nieta en brazos mientras un par de hombretones la guiaban a la cabaña.

–pronto lo averiguaras "abuela"…. Ahora dame a mi hija–, Meredith le robo a Alexis.

Para un hombre importante; respetado; temido; es imposible no enterarse de algún brusco movimiento de sus enemigos. Sobre todo si tomas en cuenta que le tienes vigilada. Había pensado en hacerse a la idea de aceptar a Meredith, quería conocer a su nieta después de todo. Pero cuando se enteró de lo que esa mujer planifico para destronar a su hijo; sabía que iba a matarla; no por ella sino por él. Por lo estúpido que se sintió al considerarle, por permitirse un instante de fragilidad. Cuando entraron en la cabaña él ya los esperaba acompañado por varios escoltas.

–Hola… Meredith–, sonrió áspero apeándose del sofá. –veo que invitaste algunos… "amigos" –, apuntaba con el bastón al par de hombretones que la acompañaban. –Es una lástima que también trajera algunos–, le espetó a la enmudecida mujer.

Rick llego al cabo de un rato. La tensión en forma de hombre rodeaba la casa. Terry y Graham trotaban junto con él. Su familia es lo único que le interesaba. Saco el arma de la pistolera y azoto la puerta para abrirle. La escena atroz le pasmo. Su madre yacía muerta. Un niño lloraba abandonado en algún sitio de la casa y ella, su Meredtih le apuntaba directamente a su padre mientras el viejo se guardaba la orden que iniciaría el infierno en la garganta. "Alexis lloraba", la imagen de su hija le atraía a la realidad y de pronto comprendió lo que sucedía.

–Tu–, dijo mientras el desencantó, la desilusión, la amargura le escurrían furiosas por las mejillas. –por favor no la lastimes… no le hagas daño–, suplicaba ensordecido por el llanto de su hija.

Por supuesto que no dañaría a su hija. Eso no está dentro de proyecto. Ahora estaba acorralada. Rodeada por la muerte. Puede sentir su gélida mano sobre el hombro. Morirá. Pero va a completar su misión, el muy maldito del "príncipe" se va con ella. Desvió el cañón hacia Rick. Se humedeció los labios encogiéndose de hombros y le disparo una sola bala. Sonrió antes de oír el alarido de plomo que le abatiría; la vida le otorgaba la visión de ver caer al "príncipe".

La bala que se le estampo en pecho quizás no le arrebato la vida, sin embargo se llevó con ella algo mucho más importante… la esperanza.

**PRESENTE…**

Kate Beckett esperaba en el callejón a que Graham pasara a recogerle. Se sonrojo mirando la bolsa con algunas compras. Un juguete para Alexis, un mandil nuevo para Gilda, unas gafas oscuras para Graham, incluso tenía algo para Terry; suspiro también había algo para él. Los segundos se transformaban en horas y Graham seguía sin aparecer. El jefe aborrece la impuntualidad. Una punzada de angustia le reconcomio el estómago trasladándose febril para desembocar en un par de latidos en la garganta. Sintió adormecidos los dedos con los que sostenía la bolsa. No va esperar más tiempo.

– ¡policía! –, Beckett golpeo el cofre de un taxi. –Necesitare su auto–, espeto abriéndole cortes la puerta al conductor.

– ¡JA!– el conductor se aseguró el cinturón. –mire agente, si quiere puedo llevarla pero no dejare mi taxi.

¡ay!, con un demonio. Cuando la ciudadanía se volvió tan poco colaboradora con las fuerzas del orden. No hay manera de que exponga la ubicación del jefe a ese desconocido; Pero si tomara el paseo gratis a casa de Lanie. Kate se montó en el asiento del copiloto para guiar al altanero chofer. No tardó mucho en convencer a la forense de entregarle sus llaves. Condujo por el familiar camino de terracería que llevaba directo al "castillo". Se bajó del auto sintiendo la desolación en su estado más puro. Ni un alma en el patio o los alrededores. Empujo la pesada puerta de madera y recorrió con los ojos las tinieblas que habitaban en el interior.

–JEFE…TERRY…GRAHAM–, grito vagando por los pasillos para solo tener por respuesta el eco.

Recorrió las habitaciones para no encontrar otra cosa más que desierto. Parecía que nadie hubiera vivido ahí en siglos. Ni un solo mueble o cuadro. El "castillo" está completamente vacío. Se metió en su recamara, todo estaba justo como lo había dejado. Rebusco en el cajón y saco el pañuelo para llevárselo al pecho.

–que rayos paso aquí… donde están todos–, se dijo mientras las rodillas le obligaban a deslizarse hacia el piso.


	16. Chapter 16

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita; JessTELLOBO**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; este "fin" la he pasado deformando mis favoritos, czardas o csárdás, Danza Húngara, Adagio, Nocturne, Winter, Smile; y mis favoritos de favoritos Serenade y Ave María de Schubert, Smells like teen spirit, "In the hall of the mountain king", "viva la vida" (extrarecontrafavoritas) y por supuesto la quinta de Beethoven, que es lo único que me levanta el ánimo, si quieren oírles les recomiendo a David Garrett (particularmente "In the hall of the mountain king", "viva la vida", winter o czardas, ese sí que es mi estilo). En fin; Ja, Chilenisima, de ninguna manera puedes unirte a los científicos malvados, en todo caso deberías de unirte a la insurrección, gracias por lo del "equipo", recuerda que soy una chica ruda así que "estoy bien", mmm… estoy pensándome esa "loca ocurrencia" tuya, UN ABRAZO. Alejandra, ¿has pasado un excelente fin?, espero que así fuese y también espero que perdieses ese emblemático cuchillo tuyo, no es que necesite más amenazas. Escudera… uff… bien que aun te falta una década, pero supongo que de cualquier modo seras una super "anciana", me falta algo más que una década (aunque dicen que mentalmente estoy a años luz) así que ya me contaras como se sienten los maravillosos achaques de la edad, JA, ojala que tus eventos saliesen de maravilla. En fin; ¡que tengan un maravilloso día!, ¡diviértanse!, ¡sonrían! y ¡siéntanse libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XVI**

Después de unos minutos o quizás horas Kate llamo a la DEA informándoles de la ubicación de "castillo". Metió en el coche de Lanie los "recuerdos"; las "pistas" que tomo del "jefe"; del "objetivo". No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que la propiedad se viera rodeada por el rojo y azul de las intermitentes luces de las sirenas que chillaban anunciando algún mal. Su mal.

–Agente Beckett–, el par de oficiales de la DEA saltaban de una furgoneta.

Nada. Habían prácticamente volado hasta el domicilio del "príncipe", para no encontrar nada. Ni una maldita viruta de polvo. El lugar está completamente limpio. Ni huellas, ni una triste marca de zapato. Solo tenían la palabra de esa detective. Quizás se equivocó. Pero seguía insistiendo en que el "objetivo" corría peligro. "debemos encontrarle", decía. Sí, claro, por supuesto que "debían encontrarle", pero no con la intención que supone esa detective.

–Que han encontrado… alguna pista de donde pueda estar–, Kate recitaba por quinta vez.

–escuche "Detective", vaya a casa, nos comunicaremos con usted en cuanto sepamos algo de su "jefe" –, rugió harto uno de los agentes.

–Pero…–intentaba negarse. Un pretexto. Debía de existir una excusa para mantenerle cerca; sin embargo sabia era "desechable".

–Solo váyase a casa–, se viro metiéndose en la vacía mansión.

–"a casa" –, murmuro contemplando la fachada de su "castillo", pensando que tal vez ya estaba ahí.

Cada filamento de luz que se filtraba en aquella celda le removía las entrañas. Conmovido pensó que aun alguna deidad le tenía misericordia. Media el tiempo por el terco brote de agua cuya caída ya había formado un charco, en el que una inclemente gota se zambullía generando un empecinado "tic tac", que nunca era lo suficientemente agudo ni lo consistentemente grave; pero que con cada desesperante descenso le arrancaba de a poco los nervios. Una mezcla de lodo, sudor y sangre se le fundía al rostro, sin que pudieses saber cuál era cual; puesto que no había rastro de piel que no tuviera al menos una gota sangre, ni mancha de sangre que no hubiera sido alcanzada por alguna huella de lodo y sudor. Una furiosa marca se le extendía irritada por el cuello; le habían extirpado el colgante; de un tirón se llevaban la evocación de su muerte. Con las manos rudamente atadas a la espalda con un par de nudos torpes; se quedó mirando el descoloridamente pálido musitar de esperanza, que penetraba candoroso por un resquicio. Sonrió; un hombre le observo por la sarmienta escotilla de la metálica puerta mientras liberaba el candado. Se colocó a su espalda, detrás de él otro sujeto cargaba una miserable silla que ajusto frente a él. La figura de su padre se acomodó en la silla y Rick ladeo la cabeza para evadirlo.

– hola… mi pequeño "príncipe" – el viejo le forzaba a mirarle alzándole el mentón con el bastón. – ¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de agua?...– chasqueo y enseguida aparecía en los labios de Rick un cuenco rebosante del líquido.

Estaba tan sediento que se vio tentado a desistir y beber de una maldita vez. Deseo tener fuerzas para clamar, para luchar contra sus ataduras. Quizás no podría sublevarse con la fuerza de la garganta o los músculos; pero se aferró a la voluntad. Volteo la cara rechazando orgulloso la muestra de compasión; sin dar siquiera una mirada que confirmase cuan herido o desesperado se encontraba, su rostro no reflejo ningún sentimiento como si tuviese puesta una de esas escalofriantes mascaras blancas.

–…pero que "descortesía"–, el padre de Rick movía la cabeza para colocarse justo al nivel de los ojos de su hijo. –¿Quién te ha enseñado, mi cortes "príncipe", tales ultrajes? –, sonrió complacido. – ¡ah!, claro, he sido yo–, se apeó rudamente, separo las piernas y con el bastón le dio un batazo en las costillas.

Rick luchaba contra la opresión en los pulmones. El viejo le dio una severa mirada a uno de los escoltas. Un chorro de agua helada bañaba al "príncipe", pero la suciedad que le cubría no se limpió por completo. Empapado, tirito y la piedad parecía esfumarse. Oscurecía. Las tinieblas se amotinaban en torno a él. Pánico. Esta vez no había nadie a quien llamar; nadie correría a encender la luz o a correr las cortinas. Esa mujer, esa policía, ya no sostendría su mano, no buscaría calmarle. Tenía los gritos encajados, agolpándole el pecho como ardorosas brasas; pero seguía negándose el placer de clamar auxilio.

–está bien…ya cederás–, soltó indiferente.

Su padre se encargó de borrar su rastro en New York. Ja, el viejo sí que podía hacerte desaparecer. Dudaba que incluso Marguerite viviera. Rick les pidió a sus hombres rendirse a sabiendas que la vida les seria perdonada. Si hay algo que el viejo agradece es la lealtad, entremezclada con la obediencia. Su hija está bien, Terry le pidió a Gilda que huyera con uno de los escoltas, es lo único que sabe, eso y que, Terry y Graham se negaron a someterse a su padre. Con seguridad estarán en otra de esas "celdas", en condiciones iguales o peores que él. Conociendo a Terry, no quiere ni pensar que…; Gruño. Estúpida mocosa, porque demonios no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Él es el único responsable. Él atrae males a todo quien le rodea. Debía saber dónde están.

–Pa...dre–, siseo entrecortado por el tiritar de la mandíbula. –Terry… y Graham…–solicitaba.

–¡ah!, si, esa vagabunda… no te preocupes ya me encargue de ellos–, rio y su hijo trazo una desafiante mueca. –bien, si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré… Graham está en otra de las celdas, lo soltare en cuanto te rindas, lamentablemente Terry es… perdón… quise decir era… mucho más débil que su hermano y ni siquiera resistió el viaje… es un verdadera lástima se cuan apegado estabas a esa "mascota" tuya –, se encogió de hombros abandonando la habitación.

"Terry". Sus hombres la habían arrojado de la furgoneta, al parecer simplemente dejo de respirar. Pobre chica. Debió de rendirse junto con los otros, pero ella y su hermano… Ja, hubiera sido una excelente empleada. El viejo se diluyo por el pasillo junto con su sosegada sombra; sin oír la herida voz de su hijo.

–¡Maldita sea! –, el "príncipe" aullaba fortalecido por ira que le carcomía el estómago.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que la detective Beckett había tenido noticias del "jefe", del "objetivo". Días desde que había tenido que someterse a incontables interrogatorios de asuntos internos. Después de recapacitar se había arrepentido de informarle a la DEA acerca de la ubicación del "castillo", de nada le sirvió que la propiedad estuviese rodeada por agentes. Nadie pudo determinar dónde demonios estaba su maldito "príncipe". Quizás deba perderse en los alrededores de la mansión para que él aparezca. Dos estúpidas semanas y su vida volvió a la "normalidad"; es solo que ella no está del todo segura de querer la "normalidad" de regreso.

–Beckett–, el capitán la reprendía. –Así no le eres de ayuda a nadie, vete a casa–, mando.

Tomo el abrigo y llamo al ascensor, planeando tomar una ducha en cuanto lléguese a su apartamento. Llovía a cantaros y se montó en el auto. Concentración. Como pueden pedirle concentración cuando su "jefe"; su "objetivo" anda por ahí posiblemente extraviado. "Es un criminal, Kate, lo más probable es que este de regreso en su país", Lanie le aconsejó. Pero ella no lo conocía. No. Él no se iría así; sin despedirse. Bueno, pero ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, ¿Por qué tendría que informarle lo que haría? , bien pues quizá, por mera cortesía, por respeto profesional, además que hay de eso de "la familia". Suspiro frente a su apartamento. Un tenue halo de luz destellaba bajo la puerta; frunció el ceño; no recordaba haber dejado ninguna lámpara encendida. Giro el picaporte y la puerta cedió; definitivamente algo va mal; se llevó la mano a la cintura y libero su fiel pistola. Camino despacio, rebuscando los rincones, la traslucida iluminación que pintaba los muebles de un mismo azuloso tono, no le ayudo. Nada, o más bien, nadie. Justo estaba por abandonarse a la idea de la paranoia, cuando el sonido del cristal rompiéndose sobre el piso, le previno.

–¡Diablos! –gruñían abriendo el grifo de la cocina.

Kate trago. La puerta de la nevera estaba abierta dejando escapar una gélida nube. Volteo al suelo; pedazos de vidrio nadaban en medio de un charco blanco; varios ingredientes y sobras de comida estaban desordenadamente repartidos sobre la mesa, pero el en centro, junto a un cuchillo, destacaba una blandamente apuñalada lata de sopa que estaba siendo drenada en un vaso; los gabinetes y cajones estaban entreabiertos, lo que le hizo suponer que el hambriento ladrón no consiguió encontrar el abrelatas o un plato. Sin embargo desde ese ángulo no apreciaba a su visitante. No está de humor para fantasmales apariciones. Si le da la oportunidad le meterá un par de tiros a ese ladronzuelo, bebedor de leche. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico de una patada oscureciendo la cocina, salvo por la rebelde la farola, que desde la calle, se negó a perder contra las tinieblas.

– ¡De Rodillas! –, grito la detective apuntando con el arma la espalda del ladrón. –¡AHORA!– chillo cuando el tipo intento darse la vuelta. Kate lo escudriño mientras él obedecía débilmente la orden, luego de cerrar el grifo. Desaliñado. Sucio. Delgaducho. El cabello corto, que le caía húmedo en desordenados gajos, apenas alcanzaba la nuca. Los jeans desgastados y la holgada camiseta agujerada. Le recordaba a… – "paranoia"–, musito mientras el chico luchaba por no caer de bruces. Debía estar muy alcoholizado para mecerse de esa manera. – ¡Las manos sobre la cabeza! –, ladro y el joven levanto los temblosos brazos. Tiritaba con tal fuerza que no era casualidad que el peso de la jarra le hubiese ganado. Noto rastros de sangre en las muñecas. Rasguños y cortes adornados por manchas de fango. De la mano derecha le goteaba sangre fresca. Kate miro el piso y dedujo que se había cortado tratando de limpiar el desorden, lo que le faltaba, un ladrón considerado. Camino hasta él, intuyendo que hasta el soplo de una hormiga podría derribar al "nocivo sujeto". –Que tenemos aquí–, le quito un arma de la espalda. –No sabes lo peligroso que son estos trastos–, dijo revisando el pedazo de metal. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Sin balas. "Sin balas igual que…"


	17. Chapter 17

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a ** JessTELLOBO; Karina; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Karina, a que voy bien ¿eh?, me alegra que te guste, gracias; "lamento ser yo quien te lo diga", si claro, entonces porque tienes esa sonrisita en la cara; francamente ¡Chilenisima!, NO, no me estoy ablandando, solo estoy dejando que se confíen y ZAZ, a que son divertidísimos los comentarios, JA, lo sé también me agradan. Jess, por más que me concentre en las palabras de Guiguita, el mal ya estaba hecho, asi que a pesar de tu "achicharronada" boca creo que… spoilers… Alejandra, nop, la única con la playera de "truculenta y maliciosa" seré yo; en todo caso a ti te tocaría el lema: "Peligro, Esgrimista experta, si valoras tu vida no le dejes al alcance de un cuchillo"; a MI chilenisima algo como: "La encantadora amenaza Chilena"; y a mi escudera: "La brillante instauradora del caos". En fin mi selecto grupo; ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse! ;!tengan un asombroso día! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XVII**

Beckett no alcanzo ni a terminar su pensamiento cuando el ladronzuelo caía sobre su costado izquierdo, descubriendo su identidad. La detective trago perdió la fuerza en la mano y dejo caer la pistola. El enclenque cuerpecillo se estremecía debajo de ella. Confusa se arrodillo acercando el dudoso toque a la aparición. Si, estaba ahí. Se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Al sentir la contracción del rostro, una magulladura se extendía desde la mandíbula hasta el pómulo. Tenía el labio roto. No había sitio en el cuerpo de Terry que no le alarmase. A donde Kate dirigiere la mirada no encontraba otra cosa más que heridas. Por fin le dio vuelta acomodándosela sobre el regazo, soportando contra su pecho el estremecimiento de la chiquilla. La camiseta empapada hacia notoria la subida de la temperatura. Sabía que tenía que correr a buscar una estupidez en el botiquín, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo no podía dejar de abrazarla temiendo que fuera a esfumarse. Miro la mesa repleta de sobras en espera de ser consumidas; tendría hambre. Esa maldita lata sobre el vaso, ¿cómo podía una simple lata entumecerle las anginas? , la mancha blanca en el piso le humedeció los ojos. Era el sinónimo de la debilidad. Compasión, estúpido desgarrador sentimiento. ¿Qué demonios le paso?, ¿dónde está el jefe?, ¿Qué hace ahí?

–¿Terry? – cuestiono ante el parpadeo de la joven. –Terry –repitió intentando tranquilizar los nervios.

–El abrelatas– solicito entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar a la detective.

–vamos… primero te darás un baño… cuando salgas podrás comer… además tenemos que hacer algo con esa fiebre.

El agua lavaba los rasguños. La detective prácticamente la cargo hasta el baño. Ja, le tuvo que rogar que la dejara sola, no sin antes asegurarse de que se tragara un par de pastillas. Cielos, un poco de privacidad, todos necesitan privacidad aunque acaben de "desmayarse", por unos minutos juraría haberla escuchado detrás de la puerta. Suspiro. Le agrada, a pesar de ser una poli, le agrada. ¿Puede confiar en ella?, que más podía hacer. No sabía a donde ir; no tenía a donde ir. A quien recurrir. No conoce a nadie. Habían pasado dos semanas. Intento volver al "castillo", pero estaba rodeado de polis. Tenía hambre, frio y estaba herida. Así que pensó en ir a la casa de la agente. Quizá la ayudaría. Quizá. Se hundió en la bañera ahogando los pensamientos. Por un segundo, se dejó refrescar por el líquido, se permitió olvidar y sentir la espuma. Ligeramente se atrevió a rozar la mandíbula, le ardió.

–Terry, ya fue suficiente o terminaras como una pasa– Beckett tocaba a la puerta. –te deje algo de ropa en la cama.

–ya voy…–resoplo hundiéndose por última vez; tenía que tomar una decisión.

Después de limpiar el desorden Kate preparo algo de cenar. También tomo el contenido del vaso y lo calentó, le costó trabajo evadir la sensación de pesadez en el pecho. Servía un par de humeantes platos cuando Terry entro a la cocina con una toalla seca rodeándole los hombros. Se echó a reír. Los jeans le quedaban enormes, les levaba arrastras cubriéndole los pies; la playera en realidad no le quedaba tan mal. La joven molesta frunció los labios mirándose de arriba abajo; pero no dijo nada, se quedó de pie en el umbral sin saber muy bien que hacer. El olor de la comida hizo vociferar a su estómago.

–vamos… siéntate–, Beckett arrastraba una silla.

–es un bonito lugar… bastante…limpio–, dijo con las manos en el regazo. Miro los platos servidos en la mesa. Kate se estaba portando tan bien con ella. Aun después de haber sido tan grosera, no está segura de que se merezca esas atenciones.

–Come o se enfriara–, mando la detective. Era obvio que tenía hambre, tanta que apuñalo una lata de sopa. Le acerco el plato y le sirvió leche en un vaso. Pero Terry seguía dudando, "ahora resulta que es tímida". –bueno, empieza de una buena vez… ¡ah! Y más vale que te lo acabes todo –, amenazo en un tono digno del jefe; del objetivo.

Acarreó las manos hasta la mesa. Más tardo en levantar la cuchara que en terminarse la sopa. Estaba deliciosa. Después de cada cucharada mordía el pan que sostenía en la otra mano. La detective la observo. Se pellizco la nariz luego de dar un largo suspiro apagado. Aun le molestaban los golpes que le adornaban la mandíbula. Se levantó de la silla después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta. Terry le siguió con la mirada viéndole desparecer. ¿Querría que le acompañase?, ¿debía quedarse?, se preguntaba pero la agente volvía, cargando una cajilla de plástico le tomo por la muñeca guiándole al sofá de la sala, coloco la cajita sobre una mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

–oye…

–Parece que te ha bajado la temperatura–, Kate la interrumpía tentándole la frente. Los ojos de Terry se abrieron. – mmmm–, gruño escudriñándole la mandíbula.

Abrió la caja y saco unos frasquitos. Terry apretujo los ojos, mientras la poli le curaba. "No es mala", se dijo; "puedo confiar en ella" "me ayudara", "va a ayudarme", su corazón palpito certero. Una infiel lágrima le surcó estúpidamente la mejilla. Gimoteo arrugando la nariz. Tenía tanto miedo. El aroma de la sopa, los antisépticos, el cálido toque tímido de la agente, la rasposa toalla sobre los hombros; no era el "castillo"; era mucho mejor.

–Te lastime–, la detective alejo la mano. Pero no tuvo respuesta. –Terry te lastime–, le tomo los hombros. –que sucede Terry…

No quería presionarle. Estaba asustada. Pero necesitaba que le contara lo que había pasado. Si quería su ayuda debe confiar en ella. La joven de repente le echo los brazos al cuello, y Kate tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá. "lo siento", le oyó balbucear.

–el jefe…– susurro entre sollozos. –tenemos que ayudar al jefe… ayúdame a encontrarlo… por favor… ¿vas a ayudarme? ¿Verdad? –, rogaba.

–"la familia es para siempre, debe protegerse a pesar de la propia vida" – murmuro acariciándole el cabello.

Terry se quedó dormida. Dos semanas vagando en las calles. La habían arrojado de la furgoneta en movimiento. Después de perder el conocimiento los estúpidos criminales no le hallaron el pulso. Le metieron el obsequio del jefe en la cintura para que pesaran se tratara de otro delincuente muerto en la calle, los imbéciles ni siquiera redujeron la velocidad cuando la tiraron. "Tenemos que ayudar al jefe", continuaba balbuceando en sueños. Por todos los cielos apenas y puede moverse, como espera ser de ayuda para alguien en ese estado. Le preocupaba, por supuesto que quería correr a rescatar al jefe; al objetivo. Pero como si Terry está en esa condición. La detective sucumbió, cuando los ruegos de la joven cesaron. Mañana. Mañana movería media ciudad, levantaría el asfalto de ser necesario. Un día más; aguanta un día más.

–Su padre dijo que debemos mantenerle con vida– espetaba un hombretón haciéndole tragar una repulsiva comida.

Cerró los ojos. Por lo menos habían encendido un par de luces. Se dejó guiar por la melodiosa risilla de su hija. Sintió como le tomaba de la mano ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. No podía creer que el recuerdo le hiciere feliz. JA, feliz en medio de la ruina. De repente el hombre frente a él cayo de bruces. Ahora hasta podía oír a Terry. Ja, y esa ¿era la detective?, la mujer le rodeo desatándole las manos. Le sonrió. Alzo la mano intentando tocarle. Le sorprendió la capacidad de la alucinación, Joder si podría jurar que era de carne y hueso. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué hacia ese otro tipo ahí?, ese que dijo ser su novio. Maldición ni en sus desvaríos dejan de torturarle.

–Vámonos ahora antes de que la DEA, ponga el lugar patas arriba–, Esposito le decía a la detective.

Con auxilio de los sublevados compinches sacaron al "príncipe" hasta el Crown de la detective. Terry sostenía a su hermano en el asiento trasero. Tres autos desaparecieron abandonando la bodega, justo cuando el equipo de la DEA llegaba furiosamente a la escena. Kate miro al jefe distendido en el asiento del copiloto, solo el cinturón de seguridad lograba que no se escurriese hasta el piso. Muy bien y ahora ¿Qué?; ya no hay "castillo" al cual volver. Se pasó la mano por la frente. Su apartamento no tiene mucho espacio, pero quizás lograrían acomodarse. Sonrió. Bueno habría que intentarlo; después de todo ya se había ganado una semana de suspensión; así que bien podría estar al pendiente de su jefe; del objetivo, para que no se le ocurriera ser secuestrado de nuevo.

* * *

si lo sé...¿como diablos llegaron ahi?, bien lo explicare todo, no se preocupen...


	18. Chapter 18

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzette **por sus comentarios...

Ok. Si quizá esperaban un cap. de un fic diferente…pero inesperado es mi apellido y simplemente tuve que escribir esto, JA.

Bien, este capítulo es enteramente dedicado a la siempre loable y digna de artísticas glorias, por supuesto mi escudera y hermanita por virtud del destino, ella es… la única… la inigualable, redobles para recibir… ¡aaaahhhh!…. ¡Jesssss…TELLOBO!... y obviamente a todos los miembros de MI selecto, y muy… pero de verás muy… exclusivo grupo… que con sus comentarios me arrebatan violentamente, y al filo del cuchillo de una experta esgrimista, una sonrisa… ustedes pintan mi cielo… infinitas gracias por ello… ¡ah!, si, si, destilo cursilería… Blah, Blah, Blah… y ¡NO!, ¡por todos los cielos!, ¡Chilenisima! , No me estoy ablandando, así que esconde esa irónica sonrisita tuya, ¡santísima trinidad! , francamente estos chilenos son increíbles… JA… Alejandra…Jess … ¿pueden creer esto?… ni yo, de ahí que sea increíble ¡dios!… bien Guiguita ¿puedo proseguir?...gracias…En fin; Mis queridos lectores, hoy queda prohibida la tristeza, si por alguna razón llega a inquietarles, entonces evóquenme y cual paladín en una abrillantada armadura apareceré para llevármela por las orejas,(si, así es, soy como Beetlejuice, nunca pronuncien mi nombre tres veces) ¡tengan un excelente dia!, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse!, ¡hagan un montón de locuras!, ¡sean libres!, y sobre todo ¡levanten la cara al cielo!; quizá… solo quizá… se estén perdiendo de algo hermosamente único.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XVIII**

**Tres días antes…**

Beckett sintió un tirón en la espalda cuando se movió sobre su lado izquierdo. Con una mueca se llevó la mano a la espalda tratando de definir el sitio exacto de la dolorosa punzada matutina y dejo caer sobre el piso una rasposa toalla. "Terry". Saltó buscándole por la habitación. Un aparatoso estruendo se desataba en la cocina, Kate camino a paso intensamente lento, imaginándose el desastre que la asistente habría hecho, le falto imaginación, la escena era muchísimo más caótica.

–¿avena? –, ofrecía Terry señalándose la ropa. –son estos estúpidos jeans–refunfuño. Kate negaba con la cabeza, enmudecida.

–Ven conmigo–, mando saliendo con la exactitud del "jefe". Terry se sacudió. Torció los labios, siguiéndole a dos pasos de distancia. –¿estás haciendo muecas? –, se detuvo mirando a la joven de reojo. –Terry te hice una pregunta…¿tendré que repetirla?

–no, jefa… quiero decir si, jefa… es decir lo siento jefa– se irguió.

Kate sonrió. Ja, y pensar que era así de fácil controlar a Terry, de haberlo sabido antes se hubiera ahorrado la mitad del trabajo encubierto. Continúo caminado hasta la habitación. La joven se detuvo en el umbral, mientras la detective sacaba otros jeans y unas tijeras, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo calibro la estatura de Terry y corto un pedazo de tela.

–Aquí tienes…– la ropa se estampaba en la cara de Terry.

–bien después de vestirme iremos por el jefe–, sugería la asistente.

–después de vestirte y de que limpies el desastre que has hecho… vas a tomar un buen desayuno y luego me acompañaras a…–, Kate se detuvo. Como va a explicar que es una detective. Terry saldría huyendo.

–a….–La joven arqueaba las cejas solicitando la continuación.

–bueno, Terry algunas veces, la policía no es tan mala… algunos son buenos agentes y debemos confiar en ellos…

–Estas tratando de decirme que eres poli… porque eso ya lo sé–, Terry examinaba el largo de sus nuevos jeans.

**Ahora…**

Dos días después. El par salió del apartamento. La detective compro un par de cafés para la vigilancia. Usarían a Alexis de carnada. Su abuelo está buscándole, una vez que le recuperara se irían. La idea no era de su agrado pero es la única oportunidad que tenían. Así que Kate se encargó de filtrar la información para dar con la cocinera, le había costado una suspensión por cortesía de la DEA. Los estúpidos se tragaron el cuento y vigilaban una dirección errónea. Terry había cobrado un par de favores y les proporcionaron algunos hombres para realizar el asalto. No les tomo mucho tiempo aparecer a los rufianes. Les siguieron hasta un edificio cuadrado adosado con ladrillos. Un lugar común. Corriente. Pero en cuyo interior se llevaba a cabo una furiosa batalla. Tres hombres en la entrada. Dos en la puerta trasera. ¿Cómo entrar a ese fortín?

–Voy primero–, impulsiva Terry abría la portezuela cuando Kate aparcaba. A la detective le basto una mirada para hacerle cerrar la puerta y acomodarse en el asiento. ¡Jesucristo!, es más intimidante que el jefe. –Lo que usted diga–, trago al sentir el peso de la mirada de Kate aun sobre ella.

Con Terry bien sujeta al asiento por el cinturón de seguridad, Kate ideo un plan. Algo tendría que hacer correr a todas esas ratas de alcantarilla a la calle. ¿Qué?, era la pregunta. Los tres coches rodearon el edificio. "Divide y vencerás" pensó. Así que mientras Espo y Ryan "distraían" a los dos de la puerta trasera. Ella se encargaba de los tres de la delantera. Entraron por ambos lados, con la orden de no matar a nadie, una consigna que hizo gruñir a varios de los mafiosos aliados, Kate pensó que se veían justo como un niño cuando su madre le niega una golosina. El juego era hacer que nadie se percatara de su presencia, si se topaban con alguno debían dejarle inconsciente. Recorrieron en un par de grupos las dos plantas del edificio. Terry sostenía la pistola con ambas manos, sin conseguir controlar el temblor en el dedo meñique. Tenía balas. Murmuro juramentos con cada paso, Kate rodo los ojos, es increíble cuantos conocía, no había repetido ninguna combinación. Primero dieron con Alexis, en la parte superior. Pero no había rastro del padre ni del hijo.

–"el sótano" –, la sangre en el estómago de Kate hirvió. –en el oscuro sótano– y corrió, corrió desvaretándose los músculos por las escaleras, corrió prescindiendo de los argumentos del plan. Corrió cubierta por la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Él. Aquel temeroso hombre. Para su suerte el guardia que debía custodiar la puerta se encontraba dentro forzándole a comer. Sombras. Los miedos que emanaban voraces de aquel hombre oscurecían la habitación. Kate encendió la luz. Una mezquina lucecita fría se abría paso timorata hasta el rostro del "príncipe" abriéndole los ojos. El guardia frente a él se viro y la detective le estampo el pomo de la pistola en la sien.

–Debemos meterlo en la bañera– Terry insistía al llegar al apartamento de la policía.

–no… creo que sea buena idea

–claro que lo es necesita un baño urgente… digo… solo mírale

El "príncipe" oía la discusión fuera de la habitación. Que se piensan que es ¿un niño? Suficiente con que ese novio postizo de la detective le cargara hasta la cama. Gruño apretando las sabanas. ¿Cómo?, la señorita Beckett insistió en tal ultraje, ¿Cómo?, él lo había permitido, después de ese simple "por favor", en la boca de esa mujer. Basta. Suficiente de compadecerle. Se levantó de la cama, paso de largo al par de mujeres que discutían sobre "lo mejor para él" y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta de un azote. Abrió la ducha y se metió bajo la cascada. Un par de minutos después alzo la cara desafiando la potencia del líquido. Tenía la ropa lista al salir. Una camisa doblada sobre los pantalones, el obsequio que Kate hubiera querido entregarle en el "castillo". Rick camino a la cocina, la detective le servía una taza de café.

–Que le gustaría hacer ahora –, formulo Kate. No se iría ¿verdad?

–No lo sé…. –, bebió un sorbo de la taza.

–usted sabe… pueden quedarse aquí…

–no quiero atraerle problemas en su trabajo…

–JA, que gracioso…

–¿gracioso?... explíquese agente…

"agente", ¿agente? , ¡Ahora es una agente! Después de todo lo que hizo. Después de que se arriesgó así por él. Ahora es una agente. – bien como guste… tiene razón…márchese cando quiera… ahora… mañana…

–oiga… espere–, Rick le tomo por la muñeca. – Lo lamento de acuerdo–, desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué le detuvo?, ¿Por qué le importa? – si usted está bien con que nos quedemos… entonces agradezco sus atenciones.

–si… como sea… ¡ah! Y una cosa más… no me llame "agente" odio que me digan así–, espeto recuperando la mano.

–bien entonces ¿Cómo? … Debo dirigirme a usted– sonrió.

–Cuando se propone ser insoportable realmente lo consigue–, refunfuño abandonado al "príncipe" en la cocina.

Metió la cabeza en el lavabo después de abrir el grifo. "que le gustaría hacer ahora", humeaba en la cabeza, junto con los inquisitivos ojos castaños. El helado chorro se sentía como un diluvio que arrastraba la pesadez de sus pensamientos. Sintió cada molécula cambiar la temperatura de su cuerpo, sencillamente el tiempo de había enfrascado. Sonrió. ¿Cómo? , la vida es capaz de tan fascinantes chispazos de realidad, todo se había maximizado. El tiempo se detuvo. No. No, es el tiempo, el que se detiene. No. No era, el reloj. No era, ese aparato que seguía inconsciente aquel numérico círculo vicioso. Quien se detuvo, no es aquel detestable sistema, al que necio se apega el mundo, un verdadero dictador y nadie se da cuenta, nadie busca derrocarle. Es él. Es él, quien se ha detenido. Es él, quien mira al dictador a los ojos. Quien de repente obtiene la apreciación del todo. Cerró los ojos. Quería pintar a blanco y negro el mundo, que el viento tuviera aroma a papel. Quería contener a la vida en hojas y enmascararla de mito. Beckett llevaba una pila de toallas al baño. Se detuvo viendo como las gotas de agua se escabullían resbaladizas en el rostro del "príncipe". Rick abrió los ojos, su imagen ya no era la única que reflejaba el espejo. Protegido por el cristal, como si de una barrera se tratara miro a la detective directamente a los ojos.

–Kate–, nombro y las toallas caían al piso pero ninguno de los dos se movía – has visto… desatarse una tormenta al atardecer…–, dijo manteniendo la vista en el reflejo de la mujer detrás de él. – una tarde– suspiro. –…una tarde que me atreví a levantar la cara al cielo…el blanco se había enamorado del negro… y de un gris… de un profundo un gris… se revelaba la luz horadando la oscuridad… el sol se estiraba rojizo sobre el cielo aun azul, mientras el amenazante gris viajaba impulsado por el viento para estrellarse contra ellos… todos…. todos convergiendo en un mismo cielo, en un mismo tiempo y espacio… pero a pesar de saber, de sentir que el celoso viento terminaría por revolver todo acabando con ese espectáculo… ellos… los colores…la luz…la oscuridad…permanecían inertes…frente a frente… contemplando las bondades de los otros… admirándose … y sabes… me hizo pensar…que es compasión… que entristecidos se pasman, porque nadie… nadie en la tierra se detiene a mirarles… nadie se atreve a levantar un segundo la vista… nadie… y aquella pintura divina se pierde entre un reguero de lluvia…quizá…quizá sea llanto…lagrimas por la ceguera de los hombres–,miraba a la detective que le sonreía desde el espejo. –Quizá…–sonrió. –quizá usted sea como ese atardecer, como la luz que enmarca los colores y tal vez…. Solo tal vez… yo…sea uno de esos ciegos que se pierden algo maravilloso por dejar que el viento les arrastre la vida, arremolinándola junto con la celestial pintura.


	19. Chapter 19

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette**… por sus comentarios.

Jess ya sabía yo que mi hermanita no me podía defraudar… arrrgggg ...si soy rudísima ¿a qué si? y nunca te equivocas, si por algo eres mi hermanita escudera aparte de solo por tus galletitas caseras; Guiguita… ¡DESPIERTAAAA! ¿saldrás a jugar hoy?, no me molesta que seas seria, pero extraño que salgas a jugar conmigo, vamos ¡Chilenisima!, ¿debo pedir permiso por ti?, tu solo dime a quien… bueno no importa lo haré de todas formas ¿puede salir Guiguita a jugar?; ¡Hombre! Alejandra es bien sabido por todos que los dementes aparte de irremediablemente carismáticos, somos poetas por nacimiento, por otro lado parece que mis continuos ruegos al cielo han sido escuchados y ese cuchillo se ha perdido. En fin, ¡que tengan un extremadamente fascinante día!, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse!, y sobre todo ¡sean condenadamente libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIX**

Un intenso azul enrojecía las mejillas de una mujer. Kate sintió las piernas desnudas, de esas veces en que la brisa parece acariciarles con un liviano pañuelo de seda. Su cuerpo era punto y aparte; y él, torturador seguía latente en su vientre, negándole el placer de un respiro. Pero el gris llegaría a terminar con ese espectáculo, un muy molesto gris, berreaba atención acercándose..

–Kate tengo hambre– reclamaba Terry. –Kate…dijiste que solo dejarías las toallas–, reprochaba.

Rick soltó una carcajada. Un trueno que cruzaba el ambiente. Se arrodillo armando una pila con las desperdigadas toallas y les acomodo en un estante del baño. La detective se empapaba con las gotas de lluvia de aquella tormenta. Seguía quieta. Paralizada.

–Vamos Kate…– el "príncipe "le tomo la mano. –también me gustaría que me ofrecieras algo de cenar… me encantaría probar lo que desees prepárame… claro siempre y cuando no sea un abuso a tus atenciones…¿verdad? Terry–alborotaba el cabello de la asistente.

–bueno entonces que hay de la cena–, protestaba la incómoda invitada.

–Claro vamos…–dijo Kate, la alucinada brisa seguía recorriéndole para erizarle la piel.

Rick se acomodó en la mesa de la cocina. Vio trabajar a Kate en la cena. Ese apartamento era una caricia. Era como cuando una madre reconforta la pesadilla de un niño. Era la tibieza de una taza de café. Era el primer rayo de sol que te da en la cara. Era la sonrisa después de una travesura. Era el abrazo después de la ausencia. Era la sensación de estar aprendiendo a vivir. No hay lujo en la vida que sacie el alma.

–Esto tardara décadas–, Graham le murmuro a su hermana mofándose de la detective.

Tendría dolor de cuello después de permanecer en el ángulo que le permitiera verle. Los codos sobre la mesa, deteniendo su barbilla. Sonriéndole. Sonriéndole. Sonriéndole. De pronto la imagen cambiaba siendo remplazada con la impaciencia de una hambrienta Terry, que no parecía nada contenta.

–déjame ayudarte con eso… estas algo…."dispersa" –, rodo los ojos.

Cuatro espacios. Cuatro sillas. Cuatro comensales. Pero bien podría pasar por una fiesta con cuatrocientos invitados. Risas. Bromas. Tonterías. Voces. Palabras. Simplemente palabras. Nadie agradece más una conversación que un solitario. Resulta tremendamente especial. Conservara cada detalle, cada gesto, porque aquel momento le resultara sencillamente único. Rick se terminó la comida sin darse siquiera cuenta. Le extrañaba la falta del peso de su condena pendiéndole del cuello, le buscaba con insistencia pero había desaparecido. Sonrió. Ella lo miraba.

–Todo estuvo exquisito… gracias– se levantaba de la mesa.

–un momento… deténgase ahí…¿Dónde cree que va? – Kate tiraba la servilleta sobre la mesa.

–es como ver pelear a Gotzilla vs el moustro del lago Ness–, el par de hermanos se pasmaban deleitados por no ser parte de la discusión. El jefe los miro y ambos mordieron el pan que sostenían.

–Pues me retiro de la mesa si no lo ha notado he terminado mi cena… y como le dije estuvo exquisita…–, aclaraba el mafioso.

–si… si… no estoy sorda ¿sabe?, pero ese plato no va a limpiarse por sí solo–, señalaba Kate mientras el "príncipe" regresaba con un gruñido.

–Cuanta hospitalidad–, llevo el plato al lavabo. –Listo puedo retirarme–, riño.

–no… como Terry me ayudo con la cena y Graham fue a la tienda…. Creo que a usted le toca limpiar–, sonrió estampándole su plato en el pecho.

–vaya la jefa sí que intimidante… hasta un peligroso ex mafioso la obedece–, los fascinados hermanos musitaban.

–Chicos… puedo oírlos–, mascullaba avergonzado.

–¿necesitara un mandil? –, la detective cuestionaba. –o es un chico rudo de los que se arriesgan a empaparse

–mandil por favor–, rezaba el mafioso

Kate, Alexis y Terry se acomodaron en la habitación, en tanto que Graham tomo un lugar en el suelo al costado del sofá del jefe. Rick se levantó agradecido de que no era un sitio oscuro, si bien no había una luz plenamente encendida, como le hubiera gustado, era tolerable. A veces la lamparilla encendida le era tan necesaria; cuando despertaba en medio de la noche, presa de alguna clase de pesadilla, fijaba la vista en la luz amparándose del miedo. Era como si alguien tomara su mano; como si se recordara que estaba seguro; que esa luz impidiera que las sombras lo devoraran; una fina cuerda que lo sostenía en mitad de un abismo. Camino sorteando el cuerpo del joven tendido sobre el piso. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y el no resistió la tentación de echar un vistazo. Un calambre le remarco la espina vertebral. El cuerpo de la detective estaba invadido. Dormía con su hija sobre el pecho y Terry le apretujaba el pijama con el puño. Sin embargo el trio, parecía sonreír; dormían tan plácidamente que por un segundo le hubiera gustado estar dentro de sus sueños.

–Dulces sueños–, el "príncipe" les deseo a sus chicas.

"Invitados", si claro. Lo que esa mujer quería eran ¡esclavos! "oiga puede abrirme este frasco", "usted dejo la encendida la televisión de nuevo", "quiere irse a dormir de una buena vez". Para el colmo ahora lo había arrastrado a las compras. Odiaba las compras. Quien se detiene en cada pasillo y no compra nada. ¡10 minutos! Para escoger el shampoo, ¡10 minutos! él tomo el tiempo. Paciencia. Paciencia. Se recordaba. A diferencia de él, Terry y Alexis parecían disfrutarlo. La joven corría con alguna cajilla de golosinas solicitando el permiso de la "jefa" para meterla al carrito. Ni se inmutaba las veces que la "jefa" se negó, simplemente corría a regresarlo al estante del que lo había sacado. Le molesto. Si oía decirle a Terry "jefa" una sola vez más… Resoplo, por lo menos a Graham le toca la limpieza.

–Oiga Jefa… ¿Qué dice de este?, está en descuento–, solicitaba la joven. Sonriendo cuando Kate asintió.

–"ahí está de nuevo" –murmuro con un suspiro haciendo reír a su hija en el asiento del carrito.

Creyó ser la envidia de las mujeres en la tienda. El "príncipe" empujaba las compras caminando detrás de ella. Lucia desesperado. Le comprara un refresco después, eso siempre anima a los niños aburridos, quizá hasta lo lleve por un helado. Esa semana de suspensión fue la mejor de su vida. Se viro de repente haciendo que el hombre se detuviera. Frunció los labios. Rick busco en rededor con la esperanza de que aquella mirada inquisitiva no fuera generada por él. No tuvo suerte, algo condenadamente malo pasara, de eso está seguro, ni en todos sus años en la mafia había tragado tan duro.

–Creo que necesita ropa… –, advirtió. –¡TERRY!...

–si "jefa" –, se presentaba al instante.

–vamos…. También necesitas ropa…o me quedare sin jeans –, sonrió.

Después de un siglo la detective cogió camisas y varios pantalones. Mientras Rick rodaba los ojos enfadado. Mil veces preferiría la limpieza. La limpieza es el cielo ahora. Arqueo las cejas cuando la mujer le ponía la camisa sobre el pecho. Se estremeció, pero el toque no le resultaba repulsivo, por el contrario.

–Póngase derecho–, ordeno Kate catalogando las prendas.

–¿Por qué Terry no necesita ayuda?...

–Porque Terry a diferencia de usted es una chica grande… ahora métase al vestidor

–Bien–, resoplo.

Esa mujer es imposible. Esas malditas compras abarcaban el concepto de infinitas. Hacía calor, tenía sed, hambre y estaba tan enfadado. Aun así tomo la ropa y obedeció arrastrando los pies hasta el probador. Qué caso tiene refunfuñar. Eso solo alargaría la estancia en esa estúpida tienda.

–sal para que pueda verte…

Por todos los cielos. Es el colmo. De veras está tratando de ser paciente. Pero todo tiene un límite. Hombres, mafias enteras han temblando por su simple presencia y ahora es tratado como un chiquillo. Se abrocho los pantalones y el último botón de la camisa; JA, saldría, el infierno que saldrá, pero no para lo que esa mujer quiere. No camino, estrello los pies contra el suelo, apuntando con el índice hacia la detective.

–¡Usted!... – se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Había estado enfadado? Esas manos. Ese sutil toque de confianza.

–Déjeme arreglar esto–, Kate le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. –perfecto… ahora el siguiente… vamos… vamos… no te quedes aquí parado… ve a probarte el resto–, lo empujaba.

El mafioso volvía a desaparecer por la puerta del vestidor. Una mujer que observaba la escena se acercó a Kate, quien sostenía una nueva camisa en la mano. Se detuvo haciéndole una caricia a la niña sobre el carrito, la detective la miro molesta por la incumbencia. Arqueo las cejas con recelo cuando la mujer se dirigió a ella.

–Hombres queridos... todos son tan torpes… pero el tuyo parece no estar tan mal–, la mujer sonrió alejándose de la detective.

"Su hombre". Habían pensado, que él. Que Alexis. Que ella es. Se sonrojo. Pero estaba pálida en comparación a cuando le vio salir con el cuello enroscado a propósito. El "príncipe" carraspeo, atrayendo su atención.

–Y bien no va a ayudarme–, Rick fingió desdén.


	20. Chapter 20

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzett** por sus comentarios.

OK; lo sé, lo sé, lo siento ¿de acuerdo?; es mi mal habito de ilocalizable desaparición; honestamente no creí que siquiera notaran mi ausencia, se cuidarme bien y además nunca desaparezco por más de unos días, a menos claro que mi hermanita Jess experimente conmigo uno de sus "infalibles" trucos y tarde en encontrar la manera para hacerme volver; bueno si me extrañaron, supongo que es mi culpa por ser tan condenadamente carismática (basta Jess deja de reírte) ; señorita ¡Guiguita!, Chilenisisma ¿de veras me has extrañado?, ¡eh! ¿Ah qué me quieres un poquillo?, que sepas que he extrañado horrores a mi escuadrón, créanme que ha sido una semana difícil sin ustedes; JA, ha sido tu culpa Chilenisima, por recomendación de mi loquero tuve que ir a una clínica anti-ternura; pero de poco sirvió cuando regrese y leí ese mensaje tuyo, toda la rudeza se fue a la basura y aún estoy sonriendo como idiota; JA, nop la verdad es que prometí terminar el juego de watch dogs con mi hermano esta semana. Jess, mi leal escudera y hermanita, por supuesto que hemos estado en Chile, vamos cada que tenemos la oportunidad, nos encanta ese país ¿ah qué si?, ademas tu te portas peor, eres incontrolable; Alejandra cuando menos en mi ausencia supongo que perdiste el cuchillo, no es que tenga miedo, digo pero no estaría de más; en fin espero que hayan tenido una ¡Excelente! semana les envió un fortísimo abrazo , tan estrujante que es la envidia de una anaconda. ¡Sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un magnifico día! Y sobre todo; ¡sean infinitamente libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XX**

Después de satisfacer los caprichos de compradora de la detective "el príncipe" esperaba a que la cena estuviere lista. Moría de hambre y ese helado realmente no logro aplacar su apetito; tenía hambre; sonrió con cada gruñido molesto de su estómago. Es peculiar de donde proviene la felicidad. Lo que consigue hacernos reír; puede ser la cosa más simple del mundo; puede ser, el por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentirnos afortunados; un mensaje inesperado; un abrazo; una cena; el olor de una camisa nueva. Encendió el televisor y subió los pies a la mesa frente a él.

–oiga… no tiene modales–, Kate gritaba haciendo saltar del sillón al cómodo mafioso. –venga conmigo…

La detective salió de la cocina con sartén en la mano. Iba a preguntar cómo le gustaría la carne cuando vio al "patrón" disfrutar plenamente de un programa de televisión. Ja, que se había pensado, hace mucho que dejo de ser la mucama. Terry cuidaba de Alexis y Graham más que ayudar destrozaba cuanto plato se le ponía enfrente.

–Ya voy…– camino hasta la detective.

–Bien… puede empezar por cortar esas verduras

–¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... ya fui de compras…

–¡ah! Y con eso ya ha cumplido ¿no?...

–pues claro…

–pues claro que no… Terry aún tiene que cuidar de Alexis… Graham fue a la tintorería y usted está ahí descansando, mientras que todos los demás tenemos trabajo pendiente…

–pero…

–bien regrese a la comodidad de su sofá… pero ni se piense que habrá comida para usted…

–mmmm– gruño – está bien deme ese cuchillo…

Cocinar. Que degradación. Pero era divertido que la detective le reprendiera por su lentitud; toda esa cantidad de aromas que estallaban unos contra otros; los ruidos metálicos de la cacerolas; el calor de la estufa; el vapor que luchaba por escapar para nublar el ambiente y ella; ella sonriendo sin razón; ella regalándole miradas furtivas, quizá para comprobar el avance de los vegetales. Una molesta sensación le reconcomio; no es digno de ese paraíso; no es merecedor de aquello pero aun así se negaba a rechazarlo.

–Pero qué demonios es esto–, Graham analizaba las verduras en la comida.

–dale una oportunidad no sabe tan mal…–Terry se tragaba la cucharada.

No sabe tan mal. Que rayos quieren decir con eso, ese par de malagradecidos. Se mató en la cocina para prepararles la cena y todo lo que dicen es "no sabe tan mal". Resoplo. Kate se sonreía por los comentarios de sus asistentes. Avergonzado, ¿Por qué tienen que exponerle así delante de ella?

–pues el sabor es lo de menos… pero ¿Quién me garantiza que no terminare en el hospital? – el joven dijo dejando caer la espesa pasta verde, haciendo que Kate soltare una risotada.

–¡Graham!... –Gruño "el príncipe". Eso era el bendito colmo.

–basta chicos solo terminen su cena… ¿de acuerdo? –, intervino la detective soportando la risa en un carraspeo.

–Lo que usted diga "jefa" – contestaba el par de hermanos.

–creo que deben dejar de llamar así a Kate… no creo que le agrade eso de "jefa" –, soltó amenazando con la cuchara.

–Pero que tiene de malo…–rezongaba Terry.

–No es correcto Terry–, explicaba el "príncipe"

–Honestamente no me importa…–sonrió Kate cuando los muchachos buscan su aceptación con la mirada.

Kate lucho para separarse de las garras de Terry, con especial cuidado depósito el cuerpo de Alexis para evitar despertarle; se había acostumbrado a la invasión de su espacio personal mientras dormía. Le dio una mirada al par antes de salir de la habitación. Suspiro, su pequeño apartamento estaba lleno, su vida estaba llena. Camino hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua. Él estaba ahí, mirando directamente la luz de una lámpara. Había aprendido a leer a ese hombre; así que vio al instante el sudor que perlaba su frente; la quijada contraída por el pánico que parecía gritar en el más profundo de los silencios; la vista fija en el amparo de aquella luz; el temblor de las manos. Se acercó a él; sin llamarlo se sentó a su costado.

–lo siento Kate… ¿te he despertado? –, dijo mirándole encandilado.

–no… solo tenía un poco de sed–, sonrió. –¿un mal sueño? – se atrevió a cuestionar. "El príncipe" asintió desviando el rostro para que no viera la humedad de los ojos. –¿quiere hablar de eso? –, está ahí, solo, tan solo tiene que confiar.

–Meredith mato a mi madre–, sostuvo. –la amaba y ella me traiciono de la manera más vil… iba a matarme… de no ser por la intervención de mi padre…me hubiera dejado asesinar– Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca ya no podía detenerse.

Kate escucho mientras relataba su pesadilla. Mientras le confesaba su miedo, ella solo escucho. Un sollozo final le hizo abrazarle fuertemente contra ella. Permitió que esas lágrimas le empaparan el pijama, inundándole el pecho. Eran como espinas, cada lágrima, cada ruego, cada sollozo, se le clavaban hirientes. Ella consoló, tomando el temblor de sus manos como propio. Dejándose asfixiar por la oscuridad y de pronto ya era demasiado tarde para huir de él.

–¡Jefa! – exclama Terry a la mujer dormida en una incómoda silla de la cocina.

–Terry…si tienes hambre sírvete algo de cereal en un tazón…–argumento rebulléndose contra la mesa.

–¡Jefa!... hoy regresas a la comisaria–sacudía el cuerpo de la agente. –y ya se te hizo tarde…

Apenas le dio tiempo para beberse el Café y morder una tostada que "el príncipe" le preparo mientras se duchaba. El sonriente trio salió a despedirle hasta la acera. Terry había insistido en acompañarle hasta la comisaria como "protección". Sonrío. Que pensaban que hacia cuando no les conocía. Se pasó mirando el reloj. El estúpido tiempo no avanzaba. Intento concentrarse en el papeleo.

–Beckett… tenemos un caso–, decía Espo.

–Vamos– tomo sus cosas, maldiciendo internamente, creyó que podría regresar temprano a casa para la cena.

Le dolía la cabeza. El sospechoso le había atizado un buen golpe y tenía una cortada encima de la ceja. Se negó a ir al hospital, eso retrasaría aún más su regreso a casa. Había perdido un billete de cincuenta dólares de la cartera, solo quería irse a casa a descansar. Pero el día apenas parecía empezar cuando el padre del "príncipe" decidió aparecerse por la comisaria. El viejo bajo del ascensor con media sonrisa escoltado por tres idiotas.

–Buenas tarde detective–, saludaba al llegar al escritorio de Kate.

–Que rayos hace usted aquí–, espeto levantándose furiosa de la silla.

–JA… pero cuanta amabilidad en los servidores públicos de esta ciudad–, se mofo elevando la voz para llamar la atención de toda la comisaria. –quiero a mi familia de vuelta… detective… no crea que no sé qué fue usted la que se llevó a mi hijo de mi lado… no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados…

–¿Qué yo me lleve a su hijo?... usted le tenía secuestrado en un maldito sótano

–mmm… si hubiera querido matarle solo es cuestión de apretar un gatillo no le parece…. Sin embargo es mi hijo… ¿Qué otro es más indicado para seguir mi negocio?

–a él no le interesa… déjelo en paz… lárguese de mi ciudad o le juro que….

El viejo sonrió. No le interesa tener que quedarse un poco más en New York, pero no se iría sin su hijo y nieta. Es un hombre inteligente, ya ha llamado demasiado la atención; odia hacerlo; es mejor cubrirse de sombras, es más eficaz desaparecer entre ellas; la penumbra se encarga de borrar tu rastro. Así que, esperara; esperara a que esa mujer trastabille, a que su hijo caiga de nuevo; entonces cuando su pequeño "príncipe" busque refugió, él estará ahí para llevárselo lejos. Sin embargo esa vistita "diplomática", fue para advertirle a esa policía que la conocía, que sabía quién había irrumpido en sus dominios, un acto de presencia para hacerle saber que él esta ahí.

–detective… detective…detective… es usted una simpática mujer…. Si le tuviera miedo a usted o a alguno de sus…"colegas", no cree que no estaría aquí… quizá estaría escondido y planeando huir…

–se lo advierto… márchese ahora que tiene la oportunidad…

–o ¿Qué?... déjeme adivinar va a arrestarme… o me matara… no… usted no tiene las agallas para eso…es débil… le falta carácter "agente"

Se fue, justo como había llegado, libre. Ese viejo tenía una libertad que le correspondía a su hijo. Era cierto la estúpida DEA no tiene ninguna prueba en su contra. Si averiguaba donde está su hijo ¿Qué le detendría de subir a su "familia" en pleno a un avión y marcharse de ahí? Justo ahora están solos en su apartamento, corriendo peligro. Ciegos ni sabrán a lo que están expuestos. ¿Que planeaba ese hombre?, ¿porque había ido a amenazarle?, ¿Por qué no solo tomaba a su "familia" y se marchaba?; eso que rayos le importa, tiene que asegurarse que todo esté en orden. Sin despedirse de su equipo se fue para su apartamento. Contuvo la respiración antes de abrir la puerta, no logro percibir ni el más mínimo escándalo. Eso está mal. Se adentró en la soledad, nadie, no había nadie; corrió a la habitación, sus cosas seguía ahí, pero ellos no. Recordó cuando llego al "castillo" y lo hallo desierto. No. No otra vez. Por instinto se llevó la mano para sentir el arma en la cintura. Justo estaba por salir a buscarlos cuando las risas desde la puerta le aturullaban.

–Bien es oficial es la mejor comida del mundo…–exclamaba el "príncipe"

–¡Dónde diablos se metieron! – la detective contenía un sollozo tapándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

Mientras la agente se divertía trabajando, el trio de mafiosos decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Fueron a central park, comieron salchichas con algo de dinero que Terry había conseguido, aunque no supo explicar muy bien de donde cuando Rick se lo pregunto. Fue divertido aprender a manejar todo ese ruido, un caos claro, pero cuando te acostumbras a ello puedes disfrutar de un excelente día. Los edificios eran monstruosas construcciones dignas de la torre de babel, la luz del sol se les estampaba y ellos le rechazaban empujándola, haciéndole rebotar con la ayuda de esos enormes cristales. Ja, a Terry casi la arrollan un par de mensajeros en bicicleta. La gente iba y venía proveniente de todos los puntos cardinales. Eran como robots deambulando por la ciudad, cumpliendo una labor específica para la que se les había programado. ¿Por qué Kate estaría tan molesta?

–fuimos a dar un paseo… los chicos estaban aburridos y…– explicaba el "príncipe"

–¡un paseo!... ¡un paseo!... ¿Qué edad tiene?... no se da cuenta de todos los peligros de la ciudad… no esta en el "castillo", ¿Qué pasa si algo les ocurre cuando no estoy?, ¿si se meten en problemas?

–bueno aunque no lo parezca soy un adulto y puedo manejar la situación… he estado en ocasiones mas comprometedoras ¿sabe?

–jefa… – llamo Terry distrayendo al par de la discusión. –¿Quién le hizo eso? –, cuestiono señalando la cortadura en la ceja. –lo ve le dije que necesita protección… desde mañana…

–Terry no necesito protección… ustedes la necesitan

Rick gruño. Tomando la mano de la detective le guía hasta una silla de la cocina. Mujer necia, acaso no ve que está herida. Le inspecciono la frente, no esta tan mal. – Kate ve a tomar un baño… nosotros nos encargaremos de la cena– dijo después de unos minutos.

–Pero…–se negaba la detective.

–Ve "jefa", no te preocupes que me encargare de las verduras–, sonrió la joven, desdeñando la mueca de su "jefe".

Kate escucho el trajín de la cocina. ¿Cómo? las personas son capaces de acostumbrarse a las cosas buenas tan aprisa. Ni recordaba sus tardes o mañanas antes de conocerles. Cuidaban de ella y ella quería tanto cuidar de ellos. Quizá eso es lo que hacen las familias. Rick, Alexis, Terry, Graham; les quería tener cerca. "jefa". Sonrío. Deseaba oírles llamarle "jefa" al regresar a casa. "Kate", oír su nombre en voz de aquel hombre seria sencillamente maravilloso. La visita de ese nefasto personaje le aturullaba los nervios. No podía decirle al "jefe" de eso, no después de esa fatal noche que paso, no cuando parece empezar a respirar. Ella puede manejarlo. Se encargara de mantenerle a salvo.


	21. Chapter 21

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette; Cucuri** por sus comentarios…

Ok; Jess Hermanita no sé si probar todo lo del botiquín funciono pero sí que deje sentir no solo los síntomas del resfriado sino todo el cuerpo, creo que eso debe ser lo que llaman "un viaje astral", Ja, no, debió ser el Té, por otro lado sí que conozco la manera de desaparecer los deberes y es: "terminándoles", JA, bromeo, pero de seguro has estado usando tu giratiempo de nuevo para ir a más clases ¿verdad?, un ¡abrazote! Hermanita, cuídate mucho; ¡Chilenisima!, ¿Cómo está mi Chilena consentida?, ¿ha dormido bien?, no se olvide de tomar un buen desayuno eh, recuerda Chilenisima cuanto te quiero, lo bien que me he portado y que soy un dulceee, ¡oh! Chilenisima y has visto 31 minutos, acabo de enterarme que es de Chile, ¡amo! ese programa, JA, calcetín con rombosman; Alejandra me preocupa un poco que estés afilando ese cuchillo tuyo, ejem… ejem… creo que no necesitas ¡tanto! Filo; Cucuri, pues no lo sé, y lamento que no durmieras, pero me encanta que te guste. En fin, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse!, ¡tengan un excelente dia! Y ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste …

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXI**

Al día siguiente la tripleta de mafiosos con Alexis incluida fue a escoltarla hasta la comisaria. Sin que la detective se diese cuenta, le siguieron por media ciudad, las habilidades de Graham les habían servido para tomar prestado un coche de un aparcamiento cercano al departamento de Kate. No pueden permitir que la "Jefa", saliese herida de nuevo, estos criminales de hoy en día no tienen sentido del respeto a la autoridad.

–oiga Jefe… ya es tarde y la Jefa aun no parece haber comido nada–, Graham miraba al "príncipe" por el retrovisor.

–mmm…. Si… es bastante tarde esa testaruda mujer…. No sabe que atenta contra su salud…– Rick miraba la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.

–Aún quedan algunos bocadillos que trajimos para la operación–, anunciaba desde el asiento del copiloto Terry mientras rebuscaba una bolsa de papel.

–¡perfecto! –aplaudió el "príncipe". –vamos a llevarle el almuerzo al escritorio.

–jefe se da cuenta que ahí está repleto de polis…– soltaba Graham.

–pero dudo que tengan una orden de arresto con nuestros nombres… así que no hay nada que temer mis queridos amigos, nada que temer.

El trio se metió al edificio, el sonriente "príncipe" llamo elegantemente al ascensor. Al llegar al piso buscaron a la "jefa", encontrándole sentada en su escritorio. Les sorprendió ver lo concentrada que parecía en el papeleo. Varios uniformados les miraban inquisitivos, era obvio que llamaban la atención, quizá tenían "criminales" o "arréstenme" escrito en alguna visible parte. A los mafiosos no les importo y caminaron audaces hasta su detective.

–"jefa" –, aullaba Terry tendiéndole la bolsa de papel con el almuerzo.

–pero ustedes que rayos hacen aquí–, chillo Beckett levantando la vista del escritorio. –Se ha vuelto loco–, pellizco el brazo del "príncipe".

–Auch… esa es la manera en la que nos agradece haberle traído el almuerzo… ¡cielos! Mírese esta en los huesos… ¡raquítica! – se defendió Rick.

–¿raquítica?... ¡raquítica!... – espetaba Kate.

–Bueno… no…quizá…exagere…–intentaba disculparse el mafioso temeroso de la mirada mortal de la "raquítica" detective.

–Richard Alexander Rodgers… queda usted arrestado– decía un uniformado. –y ustedes dos también… tendremos que llamar a servicios sociales para que se encarguen de la niña.

"Nada que temer", si claro el jefe sí que se había equivocado esta vez. Falta de pago de impuestos en sus negocios, JA, esos polis sí que buscan cualquier pretexto para mandar a un inocente tras las rejas. Kate les espero en el Crow, comiéndose el almuerzo que les costó la libertad mientras la audiencia se llevaba a cabo; fingió sorpresa cuando uno de sus vecinos le solicito ayuda para recuperar el coche que le habían robado y que milagrosamente apareció a unos metros de la doceava. Rick le sonrió a la molesta detective quien insistió en quedarse la guardia de Alexis, mientras se aclaraba el asunto. El "príncipe" y sus asistentes apenas duraron un par de horas bajo arresto. Solo tuvo que llamar a su contable y a un abogado para que un juez de inmediato firmara su salida, sin embargo sus cuentas quedaron congeladas por la investigación.

–Bien regresemos a casa–, decía el mafioso cerrando la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

–ningún "bien"… quiere explicarme qué demonios fue todo eso, porque peso que puede ir a llevarme el almuerzo a una estación de policía y por qué el auto del vecino termino aparcado fuera de mi comisaria…

–Bueno… todo esto no fue más que un mal entendido que mi contable se encargara de solucionar… el almuerzo fue un acto de buena fe de los chicos y mío… y el coche supongo que es… "coincidencia"– desdeño.

–Jefa podemos parar para comprar una pizza camino a casa–, solicitaba Terry.

–por favor–, completaba Graham.

–¡ash!... bien–, Kate gruño arrancando el auto.

Luego de que el jefe estuviera oficialmente en banca rota; los hermanos insistieron en buscar empleos. Al "príncipe no le agrado mucho la idea, sus chicos no tenían por qué trabajar para nadie, esa estúpida DEA le había congelado las cuentas bancarias, en lo que comprobaban la licitud de sus ingresos. Kate le consiguió trabajo a Terry en el restaurant de un amigo, luego de que la hubiesen despedido de tres empleos en menos de una semana y Graham se acomodó en un supermercado. La detective llevaría a Terry a su primer día.

–Vamos "jefa" –, apuraba Terry. –es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde.

–ya voy Terry... Cálmate un poco– la detective rodaba los ojos.

–bien, Terry si ese amigo de Kate te da problemas solo regresa a casa… no tienes por qué estar tolerando los desplantes de tipejos engreídos… si tienes problemas llama e iré por ti –, el "príncipe" aconsejaba a su asistente. –¿entendido?

–Sí, jefe– asentía la joven.

–Buena chica–, Rick le sacudía el cabello a la joven. –aun no entiendo porque tienen que hacer esto

–No cree que esos comentarios están de más… por ese motivo es porque le han despedido de tres empleos…. – la detective se cruzaba de brazos desafiando los argumentos de Rick.

– ¡tonterías! – se excusó. –bien… Terry tendré la cena lista cuando regreses… así que nada de comer en la calle… y lo mismo va para usted –rugió mirando a la detective. Odiaba que al llegar a casa nadie tuviera hambre y le dejaran con la cena. –ahora… es mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde.

Después de que Rick les diera un par de emparedados para comerlos en el almuerzo; las chicas salieron a la calle y se montaron en el crow de la detective. Terry no hablo en todo el camino, no podía defraudar a la "jefa" luego de que consiguió aquel trabajo, esta vez va a comportarse, aunque honestamente en los puestos anteriores no había hecho nada malo, de acuerdo con quizá un par de clientes, pero en su defensa ellos fueron groseros, si el jefe se enteraba no quería ni suponer lo que estarían pasando. Kate aparco fuera del establecimiento. La joven a su costado parecía ir a su primer día de colegio, maravillada miraba la fachada del local, dio un enorme suspiro antes de abrir la portezuela pero se quedó inmóvil sin apearse.

–ya estamos aquí… te recogeré después del trabajo…. ¿pasa algo? –cuestiono la detective. –vamos te acompañare a dentro– dijo soltándose el cinturón cuando la joven no respondió.

– ¡no es necesario! – Terry salto del coche. –Gracias "jefa" no voy a decepcionarle–, sonrió asomándose por la ventanilla antes de echarse a correr hasta el restaurant.

Después de que Graham se marchara, el "príncipe" se dispuso a continuar con la lista de labores que Kate le dejo pegada en la nevera. Bien, no estaba del todo mal, si se daba prisa aun le quedaría algo de tiempo libre antes de preparar la cena; vaya que sus habilidades en la cocina han mejorado desde que llegaron al apartamento de Kate. Al terminar la tercera carga de lavandería y con ella sus labores; el "príncipe" se dirigió a la nevera en busca de los ingredientes para elaborar la cena. Molesto arqueo las cejas; esos glotones ya se han devorado la mayoría de las compras; por suerte aún era temprano y si se daba prisa sin problemas la comida estaría lista. Hizo una lista con algunos implementos que faltaban en la casa para aprovechar el viaje.

–Vamos Alexis… –, decía tomando a su Hija del sofá. –siento interrumpir tu programa–, sonrió al notar el puchero de la niña.

Rick caminaba distraído con las bolsas de compras y su hija en brazos. Sin duda necesita comprar un coche o por lo menos una carriola. Haría una deliciosa pasta, compro espárragos y una tarta de chocolate que lucía deliciosa. Un par de tipos se colocaron a sus costados, no se inmuto, siguió caminando, los años de mafioso te enseñan las sutiles diferencias entre quererte muerto o simplemente pretender asustarte. Para la primera no se necesita amenaza, con un simple par de balas basta; pero si quieren obtener algo de ti entonces usaran la intimidación. No eran hombres de su padre, eso es seguro.

–Caballeros– les sonrió cuando al par de hombres se les unieron otros que le cortaron el camino.

–Suba– exigían desde una furgoneta que aparco a su lado.

–Serían tan amables de ayudarme con mis compras–, sugirió levantando las bolsas. –Gracias–, dijo entregando las bolsas a uno de los tipos. –y bien en que puedo servirles– sonrió luego de acomodarse en el asiento junto con Alexis.

–señor Rogers… lamento si se ha sentido intimidado… esa nunca ha sido la intención de nuestra agencia… pero tenemos un trato que ofrecerle… – decía un agente de la DEA.

–ja, ustedes se autoproclaman "intimidantes"… por favor no sean ridículos… Alexis es más "intimidante" que ustedes cuando interrumpen uno de sus programas favoritos… no tengo nada que ocultar y por ello tampoco tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes… en cuanto liberen mis cuentas por que con seguridad es una de sus tretas… ¿no es así?

–"tretas"… pues diría más bien que es una pequeña arma burocrática para que acepte colaborar con la agencia… si acepta le dejamos en paz… un gran trato ¿no?

–gran trato si no supiera que es cuestión de días para que me dejen en "paz"…

–pero que tipo más valiente o estúpido según quien le vea… bien quizá tenga razón y no encontremos nada en su contra pero aún tenemos a esa detective amiga suya en la mira… sería una pena que asuntos internos le destrozara la carrera… claro que tal vez tampoco encuentren nada en la investigación, pero dañar la reputación de una brillante agente sería más que suficiente… dudas mi querido amigo, si le creamos dudas a su intachable aliada su carrera no pasaría del escritorio y eso la destruiría o no se ha percatado de que Kate ama su trabajo… estoy seguro que ella nunca le perdonaría algo así… claro que nos podríamos olvidar de todo ese embrollo si usted decide cooperar con nosotros… piénselo no somos los únicos que representan un peligro para Kate, además su padre está furioso, usted los conoce realmente cree que no hará nada…

El "príncipe" levantaba la tapa de la cacerola. Esos hombres querían que les entregara a su padre. Kate corría peligro es cierto, no de la DEA pero si del viejo. Todos estaban a expensas de lo que hiciera el viejo, fue estúpido pensar que esa dicha será eterna, si su padre decide atacar entonces nadie saldrá bien librado. Coloco los platos y cubiertos en la mesa, no tardaran en llegar. Graham fue el primero en aparecer, luego de dejar la bicicleta al lado de la puerta, se sentó al lado de Alexis para mirar el televisor.

–Esa sí que es una gran historia Terry… apenas puedo creer que te pasara eso en el primer día–, Kate abría la puerta.

–si jefa… lo juro es exactamente lo que paso

–Terry… Graham vayan a lavarse y vengan a cenar–, clamaba Rick.

Kate camino hasta la cocina para encontrarse con el atareado jefe. Lucia retraído; quizá otra de esas pesadillas. Durante la cena apenas hablo, mucho menos le había mirado, no le sonrió ni una sola vez. La detective se incomodó, mucho más cuando el "príncipe" le cuestiono si se habían solucionada sus problemas con asuntos internos, no pudo mentirle, aún quedaban un par de interrogatorios. "bien" fue todo lo que le dijo. Quizá dejarle la lista de labores había sido demasiado. Demonios Kate deja de presionar tanto al chico. ¿Estará molesto?

–Rick has mejorado mucho en la cocina–, Kate le sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

–Me alegro que le gustara–, soltó desinteresado retirándole el plato. –chicos si no están muy cansados les gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo…

–Claro jefe…– sonreían los hermanos terminándose la tarta.

–vamos también necesito algo de aire fresco–, Kate se levantaba de la mesa para unirse a los mafiosos.

–En realidad Kate… me gustaría que te quedaras con Alexis– Rick la detenía.

–oh… está bien– la detective sobrepuso una sonrisa a la decepción. –Claro… – murmuro cuando cerraban la puerta, teniendo la sensación que algo se había roto en aquel apartamento, o tal vez, en ella.


	22. Chapter 22

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente ** JessTELLOBO**; **Guiguita ; Alejandra Lizzette ; Cucuri… **por sus comentarios

Ok; Chilenisima ¡por todos los cielos!, de verdad crees que sería ¡tan! Inmadura como para vengarme del sonsonete en ese comentario; y que he hecho un berrinche tremendo, del que Jess y Fénix (si ya tuteo a Fenix) son los únicos testigos, pero que les hice prometer no decir que han tenido que sobornarme con gummy bears para que dejara de llorar; y que intentare por todos los medios posibles mostrar la chica ruda que soy; y que con innumerables artimañas demostrare lo truculenta y maliciosa; y que tendrás ganas de estrangularme; y que toda esta semana quizá no escriba ningún capitulo "tierno" y "dulce" solo para dejar de ser un pegajoso "Marshamellow" ablandado; JA, mi Chilena consentida, sabes no puedo prometerte (si prometes algo debes cumplirlo) apegarme a "la regla de oro", ¿Dónde quedaría mi diversión?, aunque reconozco es la mejor regla del mundo, tendrás que confiar en mí, a pesar de lo que leas, tendrás que decir: "¡oh, yo sé que friki no sería capaz, porque en el fondo… muy pero muy en el fondo… pero verdaderamente muy en el fondo, quizá es un marshamellow… o ¿no lo es?!", tienes razón en que los fic´s no deben de ser un trauma, me disculpo si lo hice, honestamente nunca fue la intención solo quería jugar, hablar con ustedes, como ahora, me agradan, solo tienes que decirlo y le escribo final feliz, (si, así de consentida Chilenisima); ¡Hermanita! México empato con Chile, JA ósea que he ganado, ahora todas podemos hacer el baile de los hermanos Weasley, cuídate, esfuérzate Hermanita, sé que tú puedes, confió en ti y sé que nadie podrá detenerte, estoy orgullosa de ti a horrores así que ¡vamos!, que usted puede y si alguien quien sea te dice lo contrario entonces no es más que un mentiroso, ¡ah! Y guárdame el espacio al lado tuyo que siempre llego tarde y fénix lo tiene ocupado; Cucuri, si la DEA es una molestia lo sé, En fin; ¡Recuerden cuanto les quiero!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡Sonrian!; ¡tengan un excelente día! Y de corazón ¡sean LIBRES!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio….

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXII**

La oscuridad nocturna caía apesadumbrada sobre los hombros del "príncipe". El trozo de metal había desaparecido haciéndole olvidar una buena parte de la culpa, los días que ha vivido en el apartamento de Kate, fueron precisamente eso…. Vida. Podía sentir a la detective hasta en la ropa que le cubría. Resoplo. Debían irse. La conclusión a la que ha llegado le hiere; solo que esta vez es una sensación tan diferente a la que experimento aquel día. Traición, odio, rencor, venganza todo terminado en muerte; y esta vez… esta vez… es él quien debe herirle. Él, es quien se ganara el odio de esa terca, necia, impaciente, mandona y… extraordinaria… "¿amiga?", Ja, la falta de definición le hizo reír; lo mejor sería dejarle en "jefa".

–Chicos– se giró haciendo que el par de asistentes se detuviera. –creo que tendremos que irnos…–suspiro mirando la ventana del apartamento de la detective.

–la jefa ya lo sabe… seguramente no tarda en pedirnos que le ayudemos a empacar… ha visto cuanta ropa tiene… necesitaremos como 100 valijas… de ninguna manera debe permitirle que se lo lleve todo…

–Terry…– el "príncipe" le tomo por los hombros.

–bien… lo sé… 100 valijas es una exageración… quizá basten 99… –sonrió.

–Tonta… la jefa no vendrá con nosotros…– Graham espetaba haciendo rodar una piedra con un puntapié.

Un drama sobrevino después de que Rick asintiera a la esperanzada joven quien le escudriño en busca de la respuesta inversa. Los "porqués" iban y venían provenientes del par de asistentes, la controversia término cuando el jefe les ofreció quedarse. El par de hermanos se congelo en cuanto oyeron la propuesta; la jefa era genial y van a extrañarle, pero ¿Cómo podrían abandonar? al cabizbajo hombre que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a toda su familia.

–Esto de ninguna forma es justo– sollozo Terry. – ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

El paseo ya se había extendido demasiado y una preocupada detective deambulaba fisgoneando entre las ventanas del apartamento con una adormilada Alexis en brazos. Antes de darse cuenta soltó un improperio destinado al jefe, seguido de un incómodo "lo siento" a la niña que sostenía. Por fin el tipo se dignaba a tranquilizarle con su voz desde el pasillo. El muy maldito, si cuando cruzara esa puerta se atreve a sonreírle jura que va… ¡estúpida! A ¿Quién? Demonios intenta engañar, si le sonríe, ella va disolverse como un helado expuesto al sol, solo espera no dejar una mancha en la alfombra. La joven que parecía calmada resoplo exasperada.

–¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? – le decía a la joven malhumorada que entraba seguida por el jefe y su hermano.

–Bien detective– dijo huyendo a la habitación.

–¿Graham?... –Kate intento de nuevo.

–Bien detective– soltó dejando caer la almohada en piso al lado del sofá.

–Quiere explicarme ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?– argumento mirando al jefe.

–Nada–, se acostó en el sillón dándole la espalda.

Frio. Como es posible que el apartamento le helara de esa forma. Ellos eran… ; eran una familia. Esa mañana ellos, sonreían y ahora era la "detective". Ese hombre, estúpido idiota inseguro, ¿aún no sabe que puede confiar en ella?; les dio una última mirada al par de hombres tendidos en la sala, ambos se refugiaban bajo las mantas como un par de chicos temerosos. Bufó antes de meterse a la habitación. Un diáfano sollozo provenía de la joven que enterraba la nariz en la almohada. Kate acomodo a la niña antes de sentarse a un lado de Terry.

–Terry… ¿Qué sucede? –, musito acariciando la espalda de la chica para controlar el estremecimiento.

–No….quiero…..irme– soltó en resoplidos entrecortados sin despegar la cara de la cama.

–no… no tienen que irse… de dónde demonios obtuviste esa idea…– "ese estúpido príncipe", pensó levantándose furiosa de la cama para ir a espetar un par de improperios.

–¿A dónde vas?– la joven le detenía.

La detective no consiguió sobre llevar el nudo dela garganta, sencillamente se acomodó como todas las noches, se sentía diferente esta vez, tenía la agorera sensación de despedida. No sabía bien que detonaba esa molestia; si la humedad en el hombro, si el aroma de la niña azotándole los ojos, si la estúpida artera idea de que nada volvería a ser igual por la mañana. No advirtió cuando el sueño le venció o quien fue el primero en sucumbir. A diferencia de la mañana anterior, Terry yacía desplomada sin ánimos de separase de ella ni un milímetro, aborreció el hecho de tener que despertarle, aun así forzó la sonrisa que más se asemejaba a cualquier otro raído gesto de miseria.

–¡arriba! Perezosa… –exclamo Kate.

–no quiero despertar… déjame aquí–, se rebullo la joven.

–vamos donde está la insoportable chica que conozco…. ¡arriba! … ayer dijiste que no vas a fallarme y hoy ya planeas renunciar– dijo sonriendo cuando Terry se arrastraba fuera de la cama.

Rick que preparaba unos sencillos emparedados para la detective, cuando la cafetera comenzó a llenarse. Se dio la vuelta secándose las manos con el paño sobre su hombro para tomar una taza y verter el líquido. Aquella era una normal extraña mañana y cualquiera que estuviera dentro de ese apartamento se percataría de ello. La detective entraba a la cocina, se quedo quieta esperando a que el "príncipe" se virara manteniendo las manos en las caderas. Anoche tuvo suerte de que Terry la necesitara, pero hoy no correrá con la misma fortuna.

–Café– decía el hombre tan cortes que resultaba rudo.

–mire no sé qué estupidez tenga rondándole la cabeza… pero no quiero volverle a ver a usted a Terry o a Graham de esta forma…. Nadie se va de aquí ¿me oye?,¿entiende lo que le digo?

–No se preocupe que no volverá a vernos de esa forma–, sonrió. "ni de ninguna otra", suspiro.

–bien… perfecto… ahora deme ese café…

Antes de bajarse del coche Terry abrazo a la sorprendida detective que mediamente pudo corresponder el gesto, la chica se detuvo a mitad del camino hacia el restaurant para sonreír en dirección al coche, levanto la palma de la mano y siguió sin volverse. Terry levanto la palma de la mano desde la puerta del restaurant mientras Kate arrancaba el auto, torció los labios contemplando como la "jefa" se alejaba.

–Hasta luego–, murmuro caminando hacia donde se vería con el "jefe".

Kate dejo la bolsa de papel con el almuerzo que el "jefe" le ha preparado en una silla al lado del escritorio. Ocasionalmente le miraba solo para sonreír, y otras ni siquiera le era necesario verle para sentir como los labios se le curvaban. Estaba segura de que acabaría por terminarse el oxígeno de la tierra, pero es que se filtraba tan irreverentemente liviano inflándole el pecho que era imposible no desarrollar una adicción a esa sensación. Miro el reloj, unas cuantas horas más y pasara por Terry. Unos cientos de minutos más y llegara a casa. Unas miles inhalaciones más y podrá verlo.

–Beckett… piensas comerte ese almuerzo o prefieres enmarcarlo y que el capitán le busque una sitio en la pared–, Espo se mofaba.

Rick llenaba unas bolsas con ropa. Reconoció uno de sus pañuelos. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hace ahí? Resoplo al desenvolver la tela. Los restos de una margarita se esparcían sobre esa fotografía. Esa mujer, ha estado guardándole, ¿Por qué?, ¿para qué? y ahora ¿debía dejarlo justo como lo encontró? "Mujer imposible, gruño devolviendo el pañuelo al cajón. Van a regresar, esto solo es temporal, es por ella, lo hace por ella. El "príncipe" salió junto con Graham y Alexis para encontrarse con Terry y los agentes de la DEA.

–Hace lo correcto–, le convencían uno de los agentes.

–¿Cuál es el plan? – el mafioso desdeñaba el bien intencionado gesto de la DEA.

JA, regresar con su padre. Hubieran podido pedirle cualquier cosa pero tenía que ser justo regresar con el viejo. Los brillantísimos informantes de la DEA descubrieron algunos negocios que mantenían a su padre en la ciudad. Problemas, el viejo no es idiota, claro que no se había quedado en la ciudad si su negocio no obtuviera algún beneficio. Si con eso consigue la seguridad de todos, si la estúpida DEA realmente puede protegerles aun a coste de su vida, él lo hará, con mayor razón ahora que sabe que el viejo se atrevió a visitar a Kate en la comisaria.

–¿y bien? – cuestionaban la decisión de Rick.

–lo haremos…

Kate estaciono el coche fuera del restaurant presiono el claxon un par de veces esperando ver como una coreografía de energía, sonrisas y cabello alborotado que saldría corriendo a su encuentro; gruñendo que muere de hambre o molesta porque había tardado tanto. Pero ninguna sonrisa salía, ni de ella, ni del restaurant. Beckett abrió la portezuela, quizá Terry se metió en líos de nuevo.

–Hola–, hablo tímida sopesando el chirrido de la puerta del restaurante. –Vine a recoger a Terry– le argumento al mesero que le miro inquisitivo.

Un imprudente Crown Victoria se escurría entre el tráfico de la ciudad. No fue al trabajo, pero si ella misma la dejo en la mañana. A Kate no le hizo falta ni subir a su apartamento, lo sabía, sabía que al entrar estará repletamente vacío, lleno de silencio, de incertidumbre, de preguntas, estará hasta el tope de oscuridad, invadido con su soledad.

* * *

Una recomendación personal: "Levellers - "Beatiful day"- feat Imelda May". Bueno ahora les dejo que mi loquero espera... ¡un abrazo!


	23. Chapter 23

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Guiguita; Cucuri; JessTELLOBO; Alejandra Lizzette**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Mi ¡Chilenisima! Consentida, en aras de la ciencia me permití destinar a la ebullición un poco de leche, ¡santísimo cielo!, deberían de poner una advertencia en cada envasé, aquello parecía un volcán espumoso; pero claro que quería saber cómo es un marshamellow sumergido en leche muy caliente lamentablemente no lo conocí; Hermanita, "BLAH", "BLAH", "BLAH" JA, sí, me encanta que estés durmiendo, no mentiré claro que te extraño, es el problema de que seas una hermanita tan condenadamente carismática (fénix basta estoy tratando de ser seria); Hermanita, Chilenisima, Alejandra, entiendo, sé que no siempre pueden salir a jugar conmigo, sé cuánto se esfuerzan y por supuesto que me importa que se cuiden, así que duerman bien, coman, no se fuercen demasiado, sonrían, que eso para mi vale mas que cualquier comentario, JA y Jess en cuanto a ese maestro, NA´ es un muggle, además es tu culpa por hacer tal maravilla, cualquiera cree que es magia. Cucuri prepara los pañuelos. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazote a todo mi escuadrón!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡cuídense, recuerden lo importantes que son para mí!; ¡pórtense mal a horrores! Y ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo **

**XXIII**

Kate les busco, ¡el infierno!, que si lo había hecho. Armo a cada uniformado de la ciudad con una fotografía de sus chicos. Todas las tardes pasaba por central park o por esa heladería que al "jefe" le había gustado. Las noches se tiñeron de insoportables; no se despertaba más con el fresco aroma a café recién hecho; y las sillas en la mesa enfriaban la insípida cena. Otro día más en la comisaria.

–Capitán quería verme–, cuestionó la detective entreabriendo la puerta.

–Beckett.. Adelante… recuerda a nuestros colegas de la DEA–, señalo al par de agentes apostados en los rincones de la oficina.

–Claro…– asintió.

–detective se nos ha informado que está buscando a esos criminales, a la agencia no le agrada que hagan su trabajo, sin embargo tenemos la ubicación de sus "objetivos" y para su tranquilidad serán aprendidos vivos o muertos en una de nuestras operaciones.

Atraer la atención del viejo. Meterse en un lio grande, esperando que él mordiera el anzuelo. La espectacular parafernalia de la DEA estará al servicio de Rick. Pues que diera comienzo el circo, van a hacerlo quedar como un estúpido criminal, mientras que la DEA será la súper agencia de operaciones, al menos claro, hasta que el viejo apareciera desvirtuando las acusaciones. Sabe que van a violentar sus derechos y los de su par de asistentes para crear la base legal que permita su liberación, esa serie de tecnicismos que les encantan a los abogados carentes de escrúpulos. Se estremeció, no hay nada más temible que un tipo inteligente con licencia para delinquir; esos tipos manejan las leyes, las normas, las reglas a su antojo; lo que más asusta es que lo hagan al amparo de la ley, por eso aborrecía las normas, JA, la hipocresía legal, si te comes una rebanada de pay sin el permiso de tu madre entonces estarás en más líos que si te arrestan y el poli comete un error.

–todo está listo jefe–Graham le informaba al "príncipe".

Esa bodega era un sitio deprimente. Oxido. Descuido. El olor a cloaca era constante. Terry y Graham se miraron, la DEA sí que tenía imaginación. JA, el nivel del negocio no se equipara al sitio donde va a llevarse a cabo, ni mucho menos "el príncipe", se prestaría a tal denigración, sin embargo es coherente sobre todo para el viejo, pensar que en una situación tan difícil en la que se quiere regresar al negocio, sin hombres o mercancía, entonces es posible engendrar ese teatro. Rick inclino la cabeza llevándose los nudillos a la nariz, la agencia necesita un asesor para este tipo de circos. Dos agentes de encubierto sostenían un maletín, dudaba que alguno de los presentes supiera del "trato". Sonrió caminando sereno hasta los policías. Los hombres están nerviosos, lo nota en la gotilla de sudor que les resbala por delante de la oreja. "novatos".

–¿Dónde está la mercancía? –, cuestionaba el "príncipe".

–El dinero primero–, forzaba la respiración uno de los agentes.

–JA–, soltó una risotada. –has oído Terry… este tipejo desconfía de mi… que humillación

–Por supuesto señor es "humillante" – la joven sacaba la pistola de la cintura. –quizá lo más conveniente sea disculparse o ustedes que piensan–, les apunto a los agentes.

–Lo sentimos– tiritaban.

–¡Maldición!, son polis– exclamo Graham.

Una marea de oficiales entro a la bodega. "bajen las armas", "de rodillas", "manos a las cabeza", "no se muevan" , JA, que coreografía de órdenes. Golpeo a Terry en la mejilla y después se viro hacia a Graham e hizo lo mismo. –Par de idiotas–, ladro al par de cabizbajos chicos. Con la esperanza de que los policías no fueran demasiado rudos con sus muchachos. La suerte no estaba de su lado y con cada paso que daban era complementado por una gota de sangre que manchaba el piso.

–¡BASTA!... ¡MALDICION! … ¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?–, Beckett rugía deteniendo un puñetazo destinado al "jefe", al "objetivo". –Yo me encargo… – sacudió al agente quitándole al inmovilizado "príncipe" – ESPO… RYAN… ASEGURENCE DE QUE ESTOS IDIOTAS NO MATEN A NADIE– grito señalando a los hermanos.

Durante la anterior vista a la comisaria los agentes de la DEA le informaron de una operación. A penas pedieron la colaboración del departamento y Kate no dudo ni un instante en participar de la redada, no va verle muerto. Era su padre, con seguridad le amenazo de alguna forma. Es inocente, lo es, ella va a protegerle. La operación fue demencial. Gritos. Atropellos. Golpes. La DEA, derribo una puerta, y se dedicó a golpear a los sospechosos, no esperaron a que la compra se hiciera lo cual va a hacerles imposible el caso, eso ni les inmutaba, la operación más tenia tintes de venganza.

–no se preocupe me encargare de Graham y Terry… lo veré en la comisaria… pida un abogado–, Kate le murmuro al oído al "jefe", al "objetivo".

Lo más difícil vino después del arresto. Tiene que dejarle ir. El verle ahí, así, herida, destruida. Ver esa suplica en sus ojos, pidiéndole que negara los cargos. Le bastaba con oírle decir que es inocente y está seguro que Kate le creería, pero Rick se atraganto las explicaciones y fingió desenfadado mientras le subían a la patrulla.

–Haga lo que quiera "agente" –, gruño a la mujer que insistía en regalarle la diafanidad de los ojos.

La detective no se imaginó volverse a encontrar de esa manera con su familia. Los miro detrás del cristal, separados en tres diferentes salas de interrogatorios contiguas. Iba a estamparle la cara en la mesa apenas entrara ahí. Antes hubiera querido tenerle justamente así, pero ahora solo quería sacarlo del lio, llevárselo a casa y darle una reprimenda ejemplar.

–esto no era necesario pude ayudarlos, estaba ayudándoles… ¿Cómo fue capaz?

Requirió de todo su valor para mentirle. Ignoro las emociones de tenerle enfrente, atenuó el brillo que ella se empeñaba en acrecentar para iluminarle. No le merece y ella no merece atarse a tan cruel destino. No la mantendrá a su lado, así que la arrojo tan lejos como su fuerza se lo permitía. Patán. Villano. Ruin. Lo será todo, será cualquiera con tal de salvarla.

–capaz…de… ¿Qué?… de… ¿traicionarle? –rio arrastrando las manos esposadas hacia su pecho. – Kate cariño– coqueteo –¡oh!... perdón supongo que ahora prefieres "agente"

–escucha puedo sacarte de esto... sé que tu padre te obligo… dime que tu padre te obligo… solo tienes…

–JA… por favor agente… no sea ridícula…pero que pregunta tan estúpida… soy "el príncipe"… mi padre no tiene nada que ver… me basta conmigo… soy un criminal sabe –, espeto orgulloso. – vamos no crearas que de veras dejaría una vida simple de lujos y comodidades… ¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?... ¿por ti? …¿porque tú me lo pidieras?

Ese brío gélido; el tono satírico. "Por ella". "Por ella". Lo había creído, enserio se convenció de la bondad de ese criminal y se está burlando de ella, pisotea lo que le hizo sentir. Tonta. Estúpida. Idiota. Exudaba rabia, la mirada inconclusa de aquel tipo le afrentaba, fría, escarchada congestionaba cada una de sus venas. No era más que un...

–¡imbécil! – gruño estampándole una bofetada en la cara.

–jajajajaja–, reía el mafioso limpiándose el hilito de sangre de la boca. – no me diga que pensó que me conformaría con limpiar su apartamento.

Alzo el puño de nuevo, era eso o dejar que la sal de los ojos le rodara por las mejillas, no pudo golpearle otra vez y se resignó a mesa. – usted… haga lo que le plazca pero no arrastre a Graham y Terry… ellos se quedan conmigo

–mmmm–,se encogió de hombros. – dudo que siquiera lo estén considerando… dígame "detective" –, siseo haciendo Kate entrecerrar los ojos. –¿Qué tan heridos están?

–no están tan mal…– se paseó la mano por la frente.

–Lastima– desdeño. – tuvieron suerte de que la DEA no les disparara, pero creo que no correrán la misma suerte conmigo

– ¿Quién diablos eres? …

El interrogatorio fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta. El viejo ha llegado armado con la ley. Lo sabía. El padre del "jefe", del "sospechoso" es el que está detrás de todo el asunto. Maldición ¿Cómo espera que le proteja si no habla con ella?; necesita unos minutos más a solas con él. El pesar de la impotencia se le filtraba en la sangre. Se reprimió golpeando de nuevo la mesa.

–disculpe detective… mi cliente desea hablar con su hijo– un hombre decía en tono profesional.

–un segundo… – gruñía Kate, sin despegar la vista del sonriente sospechoso.

–mire detective ya sean transgredido en demasía los derechos de este hombre… le daré un consejo no complique más las cosas para los suyos.

–Eres un mentiroso pésimo–, Kate se inclinó para murmurarle al "príncipe". –no te he creído ni media palabra… ¿me has oído?... siento la bofetada– sonrió. –Todo suyo–, espeto al salir de la sala.

Kate pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad y hablar con Terry. Saco un par de monedas del bolsillo y camino hasta la máquina de golosinas en el pasillo. Le pidió a Espo que se encargara de Graham. Suspiro antes de entrar a la sala, la joven se miraba las cadenas en las muñecas.

–Hola– dijo en casi un susurro, jurando verse curvar los labios de la joven. –¿Cómo has estado? – cuestiono tendiéndole una lata de soda. –Es tu favorita– sonrió al ver a la dudosa chica dejar la lata en la mesa.

–¿van a darme mi arma? …. Es un regalo–, Terry jugueteaba con la soda.

–Está en evidencias… no sabes lo peligrosas que son esa cosas – le sonrió. – Graham está en la otra sala, ¿quieres verlo? –, dijo haciendo que Terry levantara la cara para asentir. – vamos entonces…

Kate ayudo a Terry a levantarse. Parecía más torpe que de costumbre, las esposas eran francamente un abuso, dudaba seriamente que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien. La joven le miro antes de que Espo le abriera la puerta. "jefa", oírle llamarle así es lo que quería, no era simplemente un título, es la confianza que el par de hermanos sentían por ella.

–Graham– corrió Terry haciendo tintinear las esposas al abrazarlo.

–no serás tan tonta como para llorar ¿verdad? – sollozo el chico.

–No tanto como tú–, Terry le seco la mejilla mostrándole la impresión de humedad.

"Con un demonio". –Por qué no nos sentamos– Kate carraspeo.

–Gracias por las golosinas agente– murmuro Graham.

–chicos… necesito que me digan que está pasando… voy ayudarles…. Pero no puedo hacerlos si no me lo dicen.

–esto es la cosa de poli bueno y poli malo… porque el detective Esposito asusta menos que usted cuando se enoja.

Exigió. Demando. Amenazo. Rogo. Para nada, ese estúpido par tenía la lealtad exaltada. Cuando menos Terry acepto beberse la soda, después de que por milésima vez le dijera que no tenía ningún "suero de la verdad". No se podía negar así misma que fue divertido verles, que hicieron reír hasta a Espo. La dicha le duro poco una vez que el abogado le exigió que dejara en paz a sus clientes. Más tarde el "príncipe" salía escoltado por su padre mientas Graham y Terry caminaban a su espalda. Kate camino hacia donde el grupo esperaba el ascensor.

–voy a encontrarle… maldito, no vas a salirte con la tuya… no sé lo que le hayas dicho pero…

Rick reconoció el destello de ira en su padre. Esa terca, va a hacer que la maten. Tomo a Kate por las muñecas estampándole la espalda en la pared y le cerro la boca con los labios. Los parpados de la detective caían cegándole, fuera de ellos no sentía ni un solo musculo más en el cuerpo.

–Shhh– Rick susurro poniendo sobre los labios de Kate el dedo índice. –vamos padre salgamos de esta pocilga–, se metió al ascensor.

–JA…– el viejo negó con la cabeza. – Mi muchacho está de vuelta–, sonrió mirando a la acaloradamente congelada policía.

Kate seguía paralizada mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban frente a sus narices. Los hermanos al fondo, se despedían levantando la palma de la mano; el viejo sonreía mientras el abogado le musitaba algo al oído; y, él… él concedía una cálida mirada que duro un segundo antes de ser apagada por las puertas de ese estúpido ascensor.


	24. Chapter 24

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzette; Cucuri** por sus comentarios…

OK; Chilenisima, no te rindas conmigo, tendras un final de los que te gustan con anacondas y virus mortales ¡lo prometo!, pero recuerda leas lo que leas soy tu Marshamellow y no vayas a fruncir el ceño, lamento si el cap anterior fue algo revoltoso, digamos que estoy un pelin "atontada", espero y este no lo sea tanto, realmente me he centrado y vaya que es difícil créeme; Hermanita, JA, no puedo creer que haya caído con ese truco de: "adivina quién", Ja, debiste verme, ¡ah! Y si te sonó a indirecta , debí decir: "limonada", eso sería más directo, ya quiero ver tu obra recuerda que lo has prometido ¿eh?, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaras?; Alejandra extraño tanto tus amenazas que te señalo como la única responsable de este cap, ¡ah que no me atrapas!; Cucuri me alegra que te guste. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse! Y sean ¡libres!

Espero les guste… tengo la graduación por lo que quizá nos leamos hasta el lunes… confió en que sigan sonriendo hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, si me extrañan demasiado… por favor, ¡contrólense! , que dudo que sea siquiera la mitad de lo que les echo de menos... ¡pórtense mal a horrores!.

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXIV**

Dos semanas después de que su padre lo rescatara de prisión, Rick se la pasó pegado a él, no fue necesario pedirle al viejo que lo invitara a participar en sus negocios, la DEA estaría feliz de lo fácil que había resultado infiltrarle, un amargo "perdón, estaba equivocado" fue suficiente. Hoy debe acompañar a su padre a una reunión. Como la DEA suponía el viejo estaba creando una alianza con alguna mafia que operaba en la ciudad. "Un visionario", pensó Rick.

–Terry ¿verdad? –, el viejo miraba a la joven que le abrió la portezuela del coche. –tienes más vidas que un gato… vamos hijo no te retrasases–, mando al "príncipe"

–Claro padre…– resoplo.

Dentro de la construcción les esperaba el importantísimo hombre. Dos peces gordos reunidos en un mismo estanque para "firmar" un contrato, era el sueño de cualquier "pescador"; de cualquier "policía". Rick no tuvo oportunidad de informarle a la agencia sobre la reunión, los hombres del viejo les tenían amordazados, sin embargo pensó en poner atención y en el menor descuido llamar a los agentes.

–¡caballeros! –, exclamo haciendo que los hombres en la sala de levantaran. –es un placer conocerles al fin… este es mi hijo Richard– presento sentándose en el sofá libre, mientras que su hijo se quedó de pie a un costado.

–Richard hemos oído que has tenido problemas con la policía recientemente…– reprochaba un tipo. –es un negocio… "delicado" y no queremos tener ningún contratiempo…. ¿vamos a tenerles?

–JA–, soltó el viejo. –tonterías… si no quieren mi dinero entonces me voy con él a otro lado… no son los únicos dispuestos a negociar a pesar de los "contratiempos" –, se levantó azotando el bastón sobre una mesa.

–No… por favor – el tipo señalo el asiento –… solo queríamos estar seguros… es un negocio importante…

–Entonces por favor siéntanse libres de investigar–, sonrió orgulloso el viejo. –no tenemos nada que ocultar…¿verdad hijo?

–nada en absoluto–, le clavo los ojos al molesto tipo.

Kate se pasó las dos últimas semanas visitando a los agentes de la DEA, para tratar de conseguir información del "príncipe". Nadie creía que Rick fuese inocente, nadie salvo ella. Gruñía de impotencia al evocar la última vez que le vio, va a hacer que ese viejo se trague las palabras que el "príncipe" tuvo que decirle. Cansada entraba a su apartamento, cuando fue atacada.

–¡Jefa! –, exclamaba Terry rodeándola en un abrazo.

El jefe le pidió que les llevara la información de la reunión a la que asistió con su padre, por supuesto que había obedecido la orden, pero también pensó en pasarse por el departamento de Kate, no confiaba en la DEA. Quizá la jefa sabría qué hacer, era mucho más lista que cualquiera en esa agencia.

–Terry… – Kate le devolvía el abrazo. –¿qué haces aquí? – sonrió tomándole por los hombros.

Terry le conto todo lo que sabía, la DEA les está usando. Por una parte a ella le había hecho creer que él adopto de nueva cuenta su anterior vida como criminal, obviamente Kate pensó que "el príncipe" estaba siendo obligado por su padre; por otro lado a Rick le vendieron la idea que la detective necesitaba de su protección, y la única forma de salvarle seria deshaciéndose del viejo. Antes de irse la joven le dio un móvil a la detective, "si hay problemas ¿puedo llamarle?", cuestiono. Beckett estaba furiosa, apenas amaneció se fue a visitar a esos idiotas.

–Ustedes, malditos estúpidos, usaron a un hombre inocente para que haga su trabajo….–clamo dejando que la puerta se azotara contra la pared.

–¿inocente?... no es más que un criminal…

–es un civil… no tenían derecho para algo así… me han estado engañando todo este tiempo.

Tres días después de su reunión el "príncipe" se despertó en la habitación de un lujoso hotel de New York, esperando las órdenes de su padre. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?, se preguntaba. Bajo acompañado por su par de asistentes al restaurant que el viejo había reservado para evitar codearse con los otros molestos huéspedes. Esa mañana parecía diferente, mucho más distante que de costumbre. Rick se quedó de pie en el otro extremo de la mesa.

–hijo…-sonrió el viejo. –bienvenido por favor toma asiento enseguida hare que te sirvan el desayuno.

–padre…¿Cuándo regresaremos? –, cuestiono mientras un mesero vertía café en una taza.

–JA, pequeño cuanta impaciencia… no te preocupes por nada, nos queda poco tiempo en este país. –, el viejo se limpiaba con una servilleta. –pero que te parece si hoy salimos a pasear por ahí, mi nieta, tu y yo…

–claro padre…– se encogió de hombros.

Terry había sido la última en llegar, intuía algo, ¿Por qué de pronto el vejete sintió deseos de salir a dar un paseo y acompañados por todos sus hombres?, le envió un mensaje a la jefa, quizá no será nada pero no estaba de más. El "príncipe" confiado se montó junto con sus asistentes en el coche del viejo. Sin pensar que se dirigía a su ejecución. Su padre miraba la ventanilla dando serenos parpadeos y advirtió que algo va mal. Lo sabía, el viejo se dio cuenta de su trato con la DEA, aun así fingió no darse por enterado.

–padre… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –, pregunto cuando el chofer se detuvo frente al "castillo".

–Ven conmigo hijo– bufo. –Ustedes dos también– señalo al par de hermanos.

Caminaron por la mansión desierta, siguiendo al viejo que clavaba el bastón provocando un ruido sordo. El príncipe sostenía a su hija en los brazos, sonrió a sus chicos para calmarles los nervios, pero sabía que están en peligro. El viejo se detuvo en el antiguo despacho, los ventanales abiertos dejaban penetrar una brisa gélida que presagiaba el frio a muerte.

–padre… no entiendo

–No entiendes pequeño traidor–, le abofeteo. –de veras crees que soy tan estúpido… tú y ese par de ratas–, rugió haciendo llorar a su nieta. –tu… llévate a la niña y espérame afuera.

–no…

–no le haría nada… ella no es la que me ha traicionado… no te preocupes hijo no cometeré los mismos errores que tuve contigo… ahora suéltala si no quieres que corra tú mismo destino.

El viejo saco la pistola de la cintura y en ese instante Graham lo derribo abalanzándose sobre él, mientras que Terry se colgaba a la espalda del escolta sujetándole por el cuello. El viejo forcejaba dándole codazos al chico que intentaba desarmarle, por unos minutos creyeron poder sobrevivir, hasta que en el jardín detonaban varios disparos, entonces varios hombres entraban a la habitación seguida por varios uniformados. Nadie bajaba las armas, Rick sabía que el viejo moriría ahí mismo antes que dar la orden de rendirse; junto con sus asistentes "el príncipe" quedo en medio de la tormenta de balas que estaba por estallar.

– ¡al suelo! – ordeno a los hermanos dejándose caer para cubrir el cuerpo de la niña en sus brazos a la primera detonación. –¡no se levanten! –, chillo cerrando los ojos, cuando los temerosos chicos tendidos a sus costados se le aferraban a la camisa.

Para cuando Kate, Espo y Ryan llegaron el olor a pólvora ya había invadido el "castillo". La detective corrió al "castillo" después de rastrear la señal del teléfono de la asistente. Para su fortuna o des fortuna la DEA ya controlaba la situación, obviamente habían estado vigilando a sus informantes después de que el "príncipe" les mandara la información, no podían arriesgarse a poder otra oportunidad para arrestar al viejo, lo que nunca se imaginaros fue que ya les habían descubierto. Una asustada Beckett rompió la cinta amarilla, corriendo al ver las bolsas negras que los forenses sacaban de la mansión.

–Detective–, la detuvo uno de los agentes.

No requirió decir una palabra, el hombre leyó la pregunta en los ojos. Kate se dejó caer sobre las rodillas cuando el agente negó cabizbajo. Tarde, demasiado tarde. No ha podido salvar a su familia, a ese hombre. El cansancio se arremolinó pesado sobre los hombros mientras la garganta le tronaba los tímpanos llamándoles. Un ataque de pánico le sobrevino. El miedo o quizá el dolor disfrazado de angustia te clava las uñas en la piel rasgandote, arañando desde el cuello hasta el vientre; cuando crees que lo peor ha pasado comienzas a asfixiarte mientras te repites que todo estará bien aunque no puedes ver mas allá de lo que el terror te permite, es imposible escapar y tu cuerpo desgastado comienza un tiritar furico, hasta que simplemente te hartas de pelear y te desvaneces.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo**

**XXV**

–Segura que estas lista para esto–, Lanie presionaba el hombro de la detective.

–Nunca estaré lista Lanie… pero tengo que avanzar, ellos no van a regresar–, la miro antes de girar el picaporte del apartamento. –gracias por… todo–, forzó la sonrisa.

Seis meses después de que perdió lo que ella concebía como lo más cercano a una familia por primera vez Kate regreso a su apartamento. La desidia, abandono, el olvido, flotaban en forma de partículas de polvo. La detective entro llevándose el primer puñetazo en el estómago con la bicicleta aparcada a un costado de la puerta, acaricio el manubrio concibiendo una mueca torcida; "Graham", pensó.

–Kate–, la forense llamaba para atraerla de aturdimiento.

–Estoy bien–, soltó una risilla nerviosa. –Lanie, tengo que hacer esto sola.

–no chica… de ninguna forma dejo que pases por esto sola…Kate… no…

Lanie salió abatida del apartamento de su amiga, es verdaderamente terca, odiaba la dejarle sola, ¿Por qué? tenía que ser tan reacia a mostrar sus sentimientos es evidente que estaba afectada, les tomo bastante "aprecio" a esa gente. La forense echo un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada antes de caminar derrotada por el pasillo.

–Hogar dulce hogar–, suspiro Kate hurgando los rincones del apartamento.

Por dónde empezar; será duro enfrentarse al cumulo de evocaciones que le esperaban. Pensó en limpiar la sala, pero entonces le vio tendido dormitando sobre el sofá mientras Alexis y los hermanos miraban absortos una película sentados en la alfombra, les escucho reír. Definitivamente la sala no es buena opción, así que camino a la cocina. JA, fue todavía peor, las sillas contenían a la melindrosa chica quejándose de las habilidades del "jefe"; y él, sostenía una sartén dándole la espalda concentrado en terminar la cena, de pronto se viro y le sonreía: "¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?", cuestionaba. Kate corrió entonces al baño, solo para toparse de frente con el fantasma de ese cándido azul reflejado en el espejo, esta vez no eran las toallas las que caían al piso, esta vez era ella, eran sus rodillas las que no podían soportarla más. Luego quizá de horas, como pudo se arrastró a la cama, los sollozos le hicieron hacer un ovillo con su cuerpo; cansada por el llanto se quedó dormida pero no descanso de ellos. Lo cierto es que en sueños aun podía sentir el cuerpecillo de Alexis elevándose con su respiración y el brazo de Terry apoderándose de su cuello; por la mañana los quejidos de Graham porque tuvo que dormir en el suelo; y ese estúpido hormigueo en las muñecas, todavía le ardían por el agarre del "príncipe".

–vamos Katherine… podemos hacerlo–, se repetía constante obligándose a dejar la seguridad de las mantas.

Al salir del apartamento un camión de mudanzas bloqueaba la salida del Crow, suspiro, alguien se muda al edifico frente a ella, sonrió al ver descender del camión una serie de juguetes, "una familia", pensó intentado atenuar el escozor en los ojos. El infierno continuo el resto de la mañana. Ese maldito caso, haría lo que fuera para librase de él. No tenía ánimos para sostener un arma, correr tras del sospechoso y luego llevarlo a la comisaria para hacerle "llorar", "confesar". Se quedó quieta fingiendo razonar las pistas sobre la pizarra. Meditabunda, de nada le sirve, "ellos no van a regresar", se hería, "están muertos", se recordaba.

–Beckett… puedes venir un momento a mi oficina–, mando el capitán.

–si… capitán– Kate esperaba las ordenes de Montgomery.

Otra vez la maldita DEA. No han tenido suficiente, ahora van a imponerles a un tipo, un "asesor", para que rayos quería, no, para que necesita ella un "asesor"; para colmo es un tipo al que la agencia le perdono varios cargos a cambio de su "asesoría". El señor "Castle", llegaría esa misma tarde, esa sí que es una cruel jugarreta del destino. Ese pesado día no tiene fin. Espo y Ryan le ofrecieron terminar el caso, realmente lo agradecía, garabateaba otro informe cuando un hombre de repente le tomo por los hombros.

–Detective Beckett–, llamo el confianzudo tipejo. –Seré su nuevo asesor

–Quíteme la mano de encima–, chillo levantando la vista. –si se atreve….

–que sucede no te alegras de verme–sonreía el nuevo asesor.

"que sucede no te alegras de verme". ¡Con un demonio! Acaso ¿es posible? que la sangre se te agolpe con tal brusquedad en el cerebro. Saturada a palpitaciones, les sentía desde los tobillos hasta las muñecas, al parecer tal exceso le aturullaba la capacidad del habla. Él sonreía. Él simplemente estaba ahí sonriendo, y ella no resistía tal ensañamiento. La visión de la detective se nublaba mientras le nombraba insistente, eso solo empeoraba las sensaciones: "Kate, Kate, Kate".

–Les digo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que paso… simplemente se desmayo apenas y me dio tiempo de sostenerla–, decía un hombre oculto tras de la cortina en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Beckett, aun aturdida trajo de vuelta a la memoria la sonrisa de aquel patán, cuando intento recordar que había pasado y al responderse la pregunta de ¿qué diablos hacia inconsciente en la cama de ese hospital? Maldijo apeándose de la cama. La ira desembocó en la torpeza y pese a sus esfuerzos quedo enredada en la cortina cuando intento deslizarla para irse.

–Señorita no puede irse aun–, intentaba detenerle una enfermera.

–Kate… Kate…. espera– llamaba el ser de ultratumba.

La detective siguió caminando ignorando la voz que le solicitaba clemencia. Ja, como si fuera a detenerse solo por las enormes ganas que tenia de abrazarlo. Estúpido, imbécil, egocéntrico. Él la siguió hasta que el ascensor se convirtió en un obstáculo, le tomo por los hombros y la giro hacia él y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, el mero toque le llenaba los pulmones forzándola a llorar.

–porque estas tan molesta… ¿hice algo malo?

"Que si hizo algo malo. Morir. Morir le parece poco". – Pedazo de imbécil… como puedes resucitar a tu antojo… cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo–, le golpeo con los debilitados puños el pecho.

–la DEA me dijo que tú lo sabias todo por eso no me preocupe…. No me digas que no te lo dijeron– el "príncipe" le detenía las muñecas.

–no–, musito bajando la cabeza.

–estoy aquí– el "príncipe" la atrajo hasta su pecho. –shhh

"shhh", el murmullo despertaba la evocación de sus labios, tenia el mismo abrumador efecto que una colmena de avispas zumbándole en los tímpanos. Kate le miro conformándose con ver la vida en aquel azul; cualquier residuo de ira se evaporaba con la cercanía de ese imbécil. El "principe" respiro un cálido aliento contra la nuca y la detective por poco y se desvanece de nuevo.

**Seis meses atrás….**

Los ensordecedores estallidos no opacaban el llanto de Alexis, Rick la estrujo con más fuerza contra su pecho. El silencio rompió con todo, tenían miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la victoria del viejo, de levantarse para comprobar que habían muerto. El "príncipe" forzó el sentido del tacto en busca del dolor, nada, nada fuera del par de manos que se negaban a soltarle, soltó una respiración, sus chicos no están muertos.

–¿Están bien?– un agente gruñía imperando que se levantaran.

Rick se apeó, la adrenalina no le había dejado advertir la rasgadura en una de las piernas. Sangre. Cuerpos. Heridos. Quejidos que gruñían juramento. El polvo de la madera astillada por las balas revoloteaba juguetón mezcaldose con los despojos que soltaron las paredes formando una neblina que cubría a la muerte. El par de hermanos se escudaron a la espalda del jefe, contemplado el pálido semblante del viejo. Rick trago, meciendo a su hija para calmarse, alcanzo a contar cinco perforaciones tatuadas en el pecho de su padre, antes de que un agente buscara un signo de vida para confirma lo que resultaba obvio.

–Muerto–, desdeño el agente apeándose para comprobar la muerte de otro cuerpo.

Para cuando Kate llego ellos ya no estaban en el "castillo". La DEA, los saco a bordo de una de las furgonetas. La agencia les ofreció cambiar de vida, para ello informaron que habían muerto junto con el viejo y sus hombres. No tuvieron objeción mientras la DEA se comprometiera a informarle a la "jefa" que se encontraban a salvo. Los meses siguientes se les mantuvo ocultos, vagaron por diferentes estados, esperando a que se les diera una identidad fija. A petición de algunos agentes El "príncipe" hizo las veces de asesor.

– Ya todo parece haberse calmado–, les informaron una semana antes de regresar. –sin embargo aún queremos tener un ojo sobre ustedes… quizá puedan colaborar con uno de nuestros agentes

El trio de criminales sonrió, tenían a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

**Presente…**

Después de su visita al hospital Kate regreso a su apartamento, por órdenes expresas del capitán. Resoplo , Rick tuvo que regresar a la doceava para presentarse con el resto de la comisaria. La detective abrió la puerta; lo primero que noto fue que en el lugar de la bicicleta se encontraba una nota "gracias por cuidarla jefa, Graham". Sonrió, tiene que hablar con esos chicos no pueden entrar y salir así de las casas de las personas. Corrió hacia las ventanas para abrirles por completo. "Vivos", gritaba cada célula de su cuerpo exigiéndole devolverse la vida, sonrió con las evocaciones que le arramblaban, tarareando cancioncillas incoherentes que solo podrían provenir de la felicidad, de la alegría de súbitamente irradiaba. Salto deslizando la última de las cortinas, Kate trastabillo llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, dio un pequeño paso atrás para recobrar el equilibrio pero de inmediato se acercó con otros dos tocando el cristal con la mano libre. Una joven saludaba sonriente desde la ventana de enfrente, justo al cruzar la calle, Terry movía vertiginosamente las manos, Graham, sosteniendo a Alexis, se le unía segundos después.

–"JEFA" – los hermanos gritaban desde la ventana del otro lado de la calle.

"Jefa", "jefa", "jefa", era el sonido de los latidos en los oídos mientras corría por las escaleras para alcanzarlos. Hallo al sonriente trio a mitad de la calle, también habían volado para encontrarla. Tuvo que abrazarles tan fuerte que probablemente se convertirían en polvo.

–Jefa no llores–, susurro Terry.

–lo siento…es solo que los extrañe –, Kate sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Alexis.

–estábamos esperando a que llegaras a casa… acabamos de mudarnos y tenemos hambre… pensamos que podríamos cenar contigo… si estás de acuerdo– pedía Graham.

–tengo una mejor idea nos vamos a cenar a un restaurante–, la detective recupero el apetito perdido hace seis meses.

* * *

(Chilenisima... lo siento, es señorita Guiguita ahora... estoy en la silla del silencio ¿porque tengo que leer esto?, ok, ok no frunza el ceño lo hare ...)

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a ("_al cruel escuadrón que me ha capturado, me tiene sin jugar, sin colación y en la silla del silencio... s.o.s")_ ...**JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzette**... por sus BRILLANTES COMENTARIOS... (así esta bien señorita Jess, ¡ah!, ¿debo sonreír mas?, y usar guiños pero nunca uso guiños, ok , ok no es necesario que llames a la esgrimista) ;) ;) ;)

Espero les haya gustado... (¿mas sonrisa?, pero señorita Jess .. esta bien, esta bien, señorita Alejandra no hay porque ponerse rudos con ese cuchillo) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

Ningun personaje es mio... ¡sonrian!, ¡diviertanse!, ¡tengan un excelente fin! y sobre todo ¡envien alguien a rescatarme!, JA, es broma, si estoy aquí por mero gusto, JA.

Ok; dije el lunes pero: 1°.- Después de mi captura, perdón, después de que mi _(" ex- fiel")_ escudera amablemente me hiciera ver mi falta, 2°.- que no puedo pasar todo el fin de semana sin un abrazo de mi... de Guiguita, que ademas no me hable y que ahora sea "esa señorita"; 3° .- que Alejandra me mostrara, solo con efectos didácticos, cuan afilado es ese cuchillo; 4°.- me he portado mal y debo de estar avergonzada por mi comportamiento (lo dije bien señorita Guiguita, si, ya me he terminado la limonada; En fin, ahora... ¿me dejaran salir a jugar? , ¿puedo tener mi abrazo?, ¿que había en esa limonada que me hicieron beber? y ¿porque tengo tanto sueño?, ¡oh, claro! _espero que tengan el antídoto ... ... ... ... zzzz ... ... zzzz... ...zzzz... ...zzzz... ...zzz... ... zzz... ... zzz... ... zzz... ... ... ... ... ... )_


	26. Chapter 26

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Cucuri; Alejandra Lizzette **…por sus comentarios.

OK; ¡Mi FIEL y por Siempre ÚNICA (lo prometo) Escudera y Hermanita!, Fénix igual que su dueña me agrada horrores y vamos que solo era un poco de drama, aun así lamento haberme comportado mal contigo, ¿ah qué? ahora somos, solo tú, fénix y yo contra el mundo…lo has prometido, lo del basilisco no es ¡tan! secreto si te la pasas amenazando con liberarle y la Chilenisima me dio esos puestos porque son una gran responsabilidad y soy condenadamente madura y responsable, JA, suenas igual que mi padre controlándome el consumo de azúcar, si sé limitarme, ni sodas normales bebo; ¡Chilenisima! Tengo una abrumadora sobrecarga de abrazos pero me encanta la sensación, ¡WOW! Seis abrazos en un día,si soy la mas feliz del mundo, gracias mi ¡Chilenisima! favorita y si vas a darle dos porciones de postre o gomitas a mi hermanita, también quiero; JA, Cucuri me alegra que te haya encantado muchísimas gracias por comentar; Alejandra, hombre que me sonrojas, ya sé que soy un "malvado" marshamellow cubierto de chocolate. En fin; de corazón ¡un enorme abrazo de oso polar!, ¡tengan un hermoso día!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡atrévanse a la locura! ¡Sonrían! Y sobre todo ¡regálense la libertad!, ¡vivan para el que importa! Si algún necio osa juzgarles sencillamente sonríanle por mí y piensen: " JA, si friki le oyera o viera lo que se estaría divirtiendo".

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXVI**

Era un día raro para el "príncipe", fuera de los planes que tenía, de lo que él había establecido que pasaría, se pasó toda la semana anterior a su regreso en organizar las palabras exactas que quería usar al verla, en el ángulo preciso de los pies para soportar el temible abrazo que con seguridad Kate le daría, pensó que al llegar a la doceava le costaría guardarse la sonrisa, que ella no querría separarse ni por un segundo de él. La había extrañado tanto que pensó egoístamente en quedársela para él solo por lo menos hasta regresar a casa. Pero contrario a su boceto nada de eso pasaría, apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar con la detective; debió ser un castigo a su capricho. El ascensor timbro y por segunda vez en el día las puertas del elevador se abrían dejándole en el piso de homicidios. Rick camino atraído hasta el escritorio de la "jefa", se quedó de pie observando serenamente la ausencia, idealizando la figura de la mujer que justo en esa silla se había desvanecido. Miro en rededor, como quien está a punto de cometer un reprochable acto. Nadie. Nadie, y él extendió la mano permitiendo que el nerviosismo saliera tiritándole entre los dedos; no era ella a la que tocaría, solo es la maldita frialdad de la silla, aun así el estómago se le removía con vida propia.

–señor Castle–, un hombre le hacía esconder la culpabilidad en la espalda. –venga conmigo por favor–pedían.

El asesor siguió al hombre hasta una oficina. Sonrió. Sentía crispársele las manos víctimas de los nervios, como un chico descubriendo un lugar desconocido. Pertenecer. Permanecer. Dejar de huir. Formar parte de algo. ¿No es eso? lo que cualquier persona busca, un sitio, un rincón propio en el mundo. En su anterior vida varias ocasiones tuvo pánico a salir, sentía ahogarse con cada mirada juzgándole, corriendo peligro, desconfiando, atado al recelo de la incertidumbre, le dolía tener que ocultarse tras su padre. Ahora. Ahora todo es tan diferente, era libre de confiar, de ser un completo crédulo idiota; no le interesaba porque estaba tan ansioso de creer, de creer en la amistad, en la lealtad, de tener fe en que aún existe un lugar para él.

–tome asiento…los compañeros de la detective Beckett no tardaran en llegar.

–¡oh!… está bien si espero de pie–, sonrió cuando el hombre asintió.

Rick advirtió desazón en la habitación, el hombre sentado en el escritorio parecía tenso mientras él se paseaba despreocupado, altivo, escudriñando cualquier interesante objeto en la oficina. Le molesto, pese a su "optimismo" le percibían como un ser sombrío, dañino o peligroso. Intento entonces preguntar sobre el origen de aquella cosas, no fue buena idea el hombre le ignoro; quizá debía disculparse pero no está muy seguro de que o porque. Dos tipos llamaban a la puerta después de los intimidantes minutos.

– ¡por favor adelante! – exclamaba. "Gracias al cielo", pensó el capitán notando la presencia de sus detectives.

–Capitán quería vernos– decía un rubio.

–este es su nuevo asesor el señor Castle, estará bajo las ordenes de la detective Beckett sin embargo ella tuvo un pequeño contratiempo y me vi en la necesidad de mandarle a casa… señor Castle estos son los detectives Javier Esposito y Kevin Ryan– presentaba Montgomery.

–Detective Ryan es un placer – sonrió aceptando la mano que el policía le tendió. –A usted ya lo conocía– desdeño al "novio" de Kate.

–bien ahora que ya se conocen porque no le muestran la estación al señor Castle. – despedía el capitán para eximirse de la custodia del mafioso.

El "príncipe" se irguió denostando engreído al agente Esposito. La tal Lanie le dijo que simplemente eran compañeros de trabajo y honestamente no parecía un mal tipo, si, quizá se veía algo rudo. Frunció los labios, debe dejar atrás su pasado, ahora es un hombre de dialogo, "diplomacia", pensó. Cuál sería la postura correcta para la sociedad "normal" en este caso; quizá solo deba preguntar. El grupo seguía

–Detective Esposito–, se detuvo. – la primera vez que lo vi se presentó como el …"novio"… de Kate… perdón de la detective Beckett… y estaba preguntándome si esa relación es verdad o de lo contrario cuáles son sus intenciones – rugió el mafioso cruzándose de brazos

–¿Qué?... ¡que!... ¡diablos!... Beckett es mi compañera… mi amiga…– bufo. – y a que te refieres con "intenciones"… – le clavo el índice en el pecho.

–Quiero decir si está en sus planes cortejarla – se quitó el desconcertado dedo del pecho. –creo que es un no…– sonrió mirando como los ojos del agente se desorbitaron. –

Solo quería estar seguro– tranquilizo, quizá fue demasiado directo, debe trabajar más en su "tacto" para hablar. – bien me alegro… ahora no hay inconveniente para que podamos entablar una amistad– camino desenfadado sin darle la menor importancia al deseo del detective de estrangularlo.

–Ja, ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Ryan cuestionaba a su aturdido compañero.

–no lo sé… pero no confió en ese demente–resoplo.

–pues a me parece agradable–, se encogió de hombros.

–Caballeros… por favor no se retrasen–, pedía el cortes "príncipe".

Kate honestamente no sabía porque no podía soltar al par de hermanos. Quería hacerles tantas preguntas, ¿Dónde han estado?, ¿la extrañaron?, ¿estuvieron heridos?; deseaba desahogarse a abrazos, asegurarse que no está soñando. Reía con los comentarios de los chicos pero en instantes sentía las lágrimas salir; realmente estaban ahí; regresaron; volvieron; por ella, para ella. Se negaron a ir al restaurant sin el "jefe". Tenían una mejor idea, que la detective les ayudara a desempacar mientras esperaban al "príncipe". Subían hasta el apartamento, esa simple rutinaria acción era la actividad más divertida que la había hecho en meses.

–Le pedí al jefe que me llevara a la estación con él… pero dijo que debía aguardar para verte… "paciencia Terry, paciencia"–, reprochaba impostándola voz para imitar al "príncipe". –No pensé que fuera tan rápido– se detuvo sacando una llave. –Es este…adelante… pase jefa– sonrió sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

La sonrisa que Beckett ostentaba cayó cristalizada por una mueca de sorpresa. El pequeño apartamento era el piso completo, un "mini castillo". Ese bruto, no podía ser normal por una vez en la vida. Terry la arrastro para mostrarle apartamento. El comedor llamo su atención, cinco lugares "el jefe insistió, cinco lugares, uno para cada miembro de la familia", le sonrió. Juegos de video, un televisor enorme, jactanciosos muebles en las habitaciones, y el colmo era el petulante candelabro de cristales pendiendo a mitad de la sala. Beckett arqueo las cejas, tenía serias dudas de que la DEA pagara por todo, aunque se tratara del mejor asesor del mundo.

–Chicos… de ¿dónde salió el dinero? para pagar por esto– interrumpió la visita guiada.

–la DEA le descongelo las cuentas al jefe–, desdeño Graham. –jefa ahora deje que le muestre mi habitación.

–esperen un momento están diciéndome que no necesitan el empleo en la comisaria –insistía la jefa.

–no… – Graham se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermana para ver si ella sabía el motivo de la pregunta. –la DEA dijo que estaría más tranquila si pudiera vigilarnos – continuo cuando Terry negó.

–entonces porque… ¿porque? regresaron a New York–solicito la detective.

–es obvio jefa… regresamos por que el jefe te extrañaba– desestimo la chica. –bueno… Graham y yo también te extrañamos.

Los detectives se empecinaron en llevar al "príncipe" hasta su apartamento. El mafioso viajaba elegantemente sentado en el asiento trasero, cualquiera diría que los agentes no eran más que un par de empleados. Espo estrangulo el volante a juramentos cuando el distinguido asesor les pidió detenerse antes de llegar, el tipo se apeó gracioso atrayendo la atención de la gente por la inusualmente estilada manera de caminar. Se erguía sonriente, confiado, orgulloso, arrogante, enfureciendo al chofer.

–Ese no es el edificio de Beckett–, Ryan le murmuraba entre dientes al chofer cuando Rick les indico que habían llegado.

–Gracias por traerme a casa–, se despedía el "príncipe" antes de bajarse del auto.

–Cuando quieras– sonreía el copiloto.

Rick se quedó de pie unos segundos mirando en dirección al apartamento de la detective; bien podría hacerle una visita rápida antes de llegar a casa. Suspiro, le prometió a los chicos que en cuanto se desocupara de la comisaria irían a ver a la "jefa". Se resignó, no quería arriesgarse a otro enfrentamiento con el karma, además solo es cruzando la calle, recogerá a los hermanos y luego todos se van a visitar a la "jefa".

–Chicos estoy en casa–, aulló cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

–Jefe… mire quien está de visita– saltaba Terry empujando a la detective.

–Hola– saludo un tanto avergonzada.

El "príncipe" sonrió a eso se le llama buen karma. No era necesario cruzar la calle para entregarle el detalle que le había comprado. Metió la mano en el interior del abrigo, sin dejar de mirarle el "príncipe" le frenaba la oxigenación a la detective.

–por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas–Rick le tendía una asfixiante rosa.


	27. Chapter 27

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzette; Laura41319** por sus comentarios y a **JessTELLOBO **por ser la mejor y más fiel escudera del mundo.

Ok; ¡Chilenisima! ¡Buenos Días!, muero de hambre ¿Qué tenemos para el desayuno? ¡Arriba! que un gran día te está esperando, no me has dejado ni un abrazo ayer y no es justo, me he estado portando monstruosamente bien, Chilenisima espero que no se te olvide dejarme los del fin de semana, que no porque Alejandra me deje tener los que quiera significa que no extrañe los tuyos o ya se te ha olvidado que soy tu marshamellosa friki chocolatada favorita y que tú eres "MI CONSENTIDA CHILENISIMA KISSMONSTER FAVORITA", pues si, lo eres asi que ¿me daras? por favor aunque sea un abrazo chico, que me he duchado y todo; ¡Alejandra!, WOW, millones, vaya gracias, terminaras mal acostumbrándome pero me encanta, debo conseguirte otro apodo ese de "esgrimista" ya no me gusta tanto, no te preocupes que pensare en uno; Laura, me alegra que te guste un placer que leas, gracias; ¡Hermanita!, extraño a Fenix, deja que venga a visitarme, por las noches es de gran ayuda sabes, hasta lo dejare jugar con mis cosas, vamos fénix que tu también debes extrañar las travesuras ¿eh? JA, ssshhhh no le digas a Jess o ahora si no te dejara venir. En fin mi amado escuadrón; por favor recuerden cuanto les quiero y de corazón ¡ un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un excelente fin! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXVII**

Abigarrada. Barrocamente silente. La detective se habituaba a las perniciosas sensaciones que arremetían coléricas, sádicas, vivases. Mientras ese hombre le tendía la serenidad en cariz de una flor instigándole irónicamente al caos. Los jirones empedrados que tenía por brazos se le pegaban caídos a los costados; voluntariosos pese a su esfuerzo se negaban a alzarse y acabar finalmente con ese magnífico paisaje. Importuna o puntual, que para el caso daba exactamente lo mismo, una atolondrada chica empujaba entusiasmada a la frustrante "jefa".

–vamos Jefa no sea tímida tome la rosa–, Terry animaba a la desecha detective.

–gracias…–decía decadente tomando el gesto entre la frialdad de los dedos.

–me alegra que sea de tu agrado…. Kate–, sonrió atrapándole en un intencional accidente la mano.

–¡que hay para mi jefe! –, rugía la asistente separando intempestiva a sus patrones.

Rick tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza originado por las disgustadas rabietas de Terry. No le había llevado nada, y habían tenido que pasar media hora convenciendo a la celosa joven de salir a cenar con ellos; aun así viajaba con el caprichoso semblante compungido a sollozos, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y totalmente derretida en el asiento. Los jefes, pensaron que en cuanto llegaran al restaurant el ánimo de la asistente cambiaría radicalmente, no podían haber estado más equivocados, Terry les daba una lección de cómo no debería emplearse nunca la tenacidad.

–Es la peor mesa–, comenzó rebulléndose en el asiento. –No me gusta aquí– continuaba.

–vamos Terr´s que no esta tan mal– Graham le sonreía.

–Ese tipo está mirándome feo– arqueo las cejas. –¡oye tu….–se levantaba cuando el jefe la estampo contra la silla.

–Basta… compórtate–, reprendió a la irritada asistente hundida en la mesa. – y siéntate bien… ¡ahora! –rugió haciendo que la joven se acomodara de inmediato en la silla.

–si jefe– asentía en tono firme.

Los hermanos se terminaban los palitos de pan puestos en la mesa y Kate miraba al indeciso "príncipe" sentado frente a ella. Su nuevo asesor estudiaba atento el menú sin regalarle ni una insulsa sonrisa. Deseaba tanto que levantara la cara y se fijara en el ella, que aquella atención le correspondiera, pero el ingrato mafioso se empeñaba en ignorarla, como si la detective no tuviera suficiente ya con verle morderse el labio inferior solo para luego pasearles el estúpido pulgar. El idiota cautivador se burlaba ajeno del tic nervioso que le provocaba con aquellas fascinantes acciones.

–¿Que te gustaría ordenar?– el "príncipe" pidió sin levantar la vista de la carta y Kate observaba salir cada letra de esos húmedos labios. –¿Kate?... – cuestionaba a la enmudecidamente aturullada detective.

–¿Qué?... los siento no te he escuche….– fingía ignorancia para que el mafioso se viera en la obligación de volverle a hablar. Sin embargo la respuesta le sobrepaso.

–Dije…. – le hirió con la sonrisa y todavía como si no le fuera suficiente perverso le miro tan cándidamente que… –¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?

–¿eh?... – la detective se aferraba al menú para salvarse de aquel naufragio.

–¡ay!... esto será eterno– Terry volvía a enterrarse en la silla.

Salmon. La carne delicada se desleía llenándole el gusto con un saborcillo jugosamente tenue. El "príncipe" no comía, se deleitaba con el plato sintiendo como sus sentidos le eran arrebatados por la experiencia. Una grandiosa compañía, berrinchuda y sonriente, luego estaba la mujer frente a él, deshaciéndole como un trozo de mantequilla en una sartén caliente. Un fastidioso tipo se acercaba a la mesa, el mafioso se limpió el gustillo del salmón dando un sorbo a la copa con vino.

–Gusta el caballero una fotografía– solicitaba el hombretón al mafioso que se presionaba la servilleta contra la comisura de los labios.

–ahora no– desdeñaba Rick.

–si…Jefe… por favor –pedía la asistente.

–Bien–, accedió sin poder soportar la ilusionada petición.

Kate se apeó removiendo la silla a un costado para darle espacio a la "familia", pero el halagador "príncipe" la atrajo por la cintura manteniéndole anclada a él. La detective se olvidó de cómo diablos se debe respirar, , sin embargo eso no le libro de sentir la inclemente calidez de su perfume, los grados de alcohol de esa colonia deberían de ser superiores al licor más fuerte, de lo contrario no encuentra explicación para tal embriaguez. Estaba tan cerca que tenía la nuca en carne viva, ardiéndole por la respiración de ese delincuente. "Sonrían" recordaba el fotógrafo, y el ¡infierno! , que Kate lo hizo, lo hizo porque justo al instante que el flash iluminaba, ella había virado la cabeza encontrándose de lleno con los labios de su "príncipe".

–Puede darnos cuatro copias–, aullaba Graham saltado del cuadro recién eternizado.

Con las cuatro copias de un beso la "familia" salía de aquel restaurant. Los sonrojados patriarcas caminaban notoriamente distanciados, presas de los argumentos del par de hermanos quienes escudriñaban con mordaz atención la copia en sus manos. ¿Dónde? Quedo la silenciosa Terry, ahora de verdad que se le extrañaba.

–Jefe que hará con su foto– sonrió la chica molestando al mafioso. –no se preocupe llegando a casa le buscare un marco… uno digno de contener tan espectacular momento–, rio.

Kate insistió en que no era necesario que le llevaran hasta su apartamento y los mafiosos tuvieron que conformarse con dejarla en la entrada del edificio. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el contenido de la fotografía, no podían negarle pero no era como si tuvieran algo que decir al respecto; Rick tenia temor de oír un: "lo lamento ha sido un accidente"; y Kate un: "no se preocupe no ha significado nada"; así que de alguna extravagante forma el silencio los mantenía con vida.

–vamos Terry debemos darles algo de privacidad… quizá quieran darse un beso de despedida–argumentaba Graham echándose a correr junto con Alexis y su hermana.

–Chicos–, regañaba Rick. –Pase una buena noche Kate… perdón…. detective– se despedía algo abochornado.

–usted también–, deseaba Kate escabulléndose al interior del edificio.

Era tarde y los chicos ya se habían ido a dormir mientras él se había quedado contemplando su hija dormir. Suspiro entrecerrando la puerta de la habitación infantil, dejando un "dulces sueños" junto con un remanente de luz que se colaba para iluminar el deseo. El "príncipe" vago de nuevo, acompañando su acostumbrada soledad por la penumbra. Se lavó la cara preparándose para dormir, perdiéndose en el sueño apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

–jefe… está despierto– la asistente murmuraba adentrándose sin esperar respuesta. –Dulces sueños jefe– rezo dejándole sobre la mesita otro silencioso deseo iluminado por la simplona luz de la lamparilla.

Rick se revolvía empapado en el frio del sudor que destilaba. Un sueño inquietante avasallaba con un realismo exorbitante. La voz ronca de respiraciones entrecortadas del viejo devorándole en siseos incongruentes; gruñía golpeándole la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma de la mano astillándole los oídos con los severos murmullos de juramentos; sentía las palabras como cuchillas penetrándole en pequeñas cortadas por la piel, juro sentir la sangre cosquilleándole los brazos. Luego los rugidos de las armas. –tu mi pequeño traidor– soltaba el viejo antes de convertirse en cenizas que el viento desvanecía.

–¡Dios! – el "príncipe" se erguía llevándose las manos al rostro.

Solo era otra de sus pesadillas, otra pesadilla, solo una simple pesadilla, un mal sueño. "no es real" se tranquilizaba separando la fantasía de la verdad. Sosegados respiros de grandes bocanadas para calmar el ataque de pánico, en lugar de la respiración acelerada que su cuerpo le exigía. Debilitado precisaba ver la luz derrotando la oscuridad y busco la lamparilla a su costado. Frunció el ceño, arrastrando el temblor de la mano hasta el marco que no conseguía reconocer, le sostuvo con todo el rezago de fuerza que reunió, apenas enfoco la imagen se dejó caer sobre la espalda manteniendo el marco frente a él. Se tapó la boca dejando escarpar una risilla, era su "familia"; Graham era rodeado cómicamente por los hombros por su insistente hermana que tuvo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzarlo; al frente sentada en una silla estaba Alexis que distraída por algún candil miraba sonriente al techo; y luego ella, ella con los labios sobre su boca, ella dejándose rodear por la cintura. Admirando los detalles que orlaban la imagen convirtiéndole en única, Rick anhelo regresar al microsegundo que debió durar el flash para permanecer irreal, para convertirse en el vapor que rodeaba la escena, para conformarse con ser por la eternidad parte del aire.

–esto es real… es real… real– repetía inconsciente con el marco sobre su pecho.

Beckett con la fotografía en mano permanecería de pie en la ventana que daba al edifico del "príncipe"; quizá y con algo de suerte vería a cualquier miembro de su "familia" saludándole del otro lado de la calle. Gruño. No podía haber más terrible impotencia que esa, saberle tan cerca y no poder correr a buscarlo. Reprimida por ella misma. Preguntándose ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Bufo, pensando que si ya tenían un asiento en la mesa para ella, quizá también le destinaron una habitación. Debió preguntar y tal vez, solo para conocerla, ahora estaría pasando la noche al otro lado de la acera.


	28. Chapter 28

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a ** JessTELLOBO; Laura41319; Guiguita; "un suplantador"; Alejandra Lizette **por sus comentarios

Ok; Laura muchísimas gracias y como van esos instintos asesinos ¿cada vez más azulados?; ¡Hermanita!, no es que no cantes bien, es que lo haces pésimo, JA, es broma pero era eso o tu pánico escénico me haría comprarme otros zapatos y "basi" da miedo es más veloz de lo que crees, oye sería muy arriesgado quitarle la venda, no es que "accidentalmente" pasara y ahora no sepa ponérsela, es solo curiosidad; ¡Chilenisima!, que no quedamos en que serían 130 cap, ¡dios! Si ni hemos llegado al 30, así que paciencia, me fascinó el desayuno, mil, gracias todo ha estado perfecto, el dulce de frutilla, el café con caramelo, el dulce jugo de naranja, (¡que no Jess no me dará una sobre dosis de azúcar!); **¡Suplantador!**, si contigo quería hablar, casi te creo que se trataba de mi Chilenisima, pero ella nunca, nunca, escúchalo bien nunca...diria que Jess canta bien ... pediría una traducción, ...(como Jess, ¡oh! si claro lo de "basi")..., perdón quise decir que ella nunca le pediría a mi hermanita que me mande a "basi" sin la venda, así que no vuelvas a suplantar a mi Chilenisima te lo advierto ¿EH?; ¡Alejandra! Se nota que practicas esgrima, esos abrazos si que son fabulosos me encantan. En fin de corazón, ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!, ¡diviertanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXVIII**

Las noches se hacían eternas, ansiaba la entrada del sol por la cortina haciéndola sonreír, recordándole que iba a verlo. La detective salía del "mini castillo" solo para dormir, a excepción de cuando Terry, Graham y él, le insistían en que era muy peligroso salir a esa hora de la noche, aunque fuera solo para cruzar la calle. Kate salto de la cama ganándole nuevamente la batalla al despertador, sonrió, rompió su record esta vez por 15 minutos. Se dio una ducha rápida y corrió a la calle; era temprano y no esperaba encontrarlo, se equivocó.

–porque tardaste tanto–, el príncipe que ya la esperaba en la acera fuera del edificio se golpeaba la caratula del reloj en la muñeca.

–No se me hizo tarde–, sostuvo torciendo los labios para evadir la sonrisa. –a ti se te hizo temprano

–bueno tengo que levantarme temprano para hacerte el café, de lo contrario padeceré tu mal humor toda la mañana–, se mofo.

Todavía el musculo dentro de su pecho funcionaba lo había comprobado toda la maldita semana; lo sintió bombardeándole, sacudiéndolo, exigiéndole regresar a la vida. "Admítelo Rick, sigo aquí, oculto y a la espera de renacer", le oía en ritmos de media luz. Todos y cada de los días, la agitación en la respiración encontró a su dueña en la detective. Esa mañana, estaba sentado en la silla al costado de la "jefa", observando hasta el más imperceptible detalle desde el rabillo del ojo. Particularmente le gustaba la forma en que se concentraba en la pizarra, o el grácil desliz del bolígrafo en su mano, o como removía el estorboso mechón de cabello que a veces caía entorpeciendo el trabajo, o cuando levantaba el café sobre el escritorio para darle un breve sorbo, o cuando…

–Castle…– la detective llamaba a su distraído asesor. –Castle– repetía el profesional apodo con el que insistía en llamarle dentro de la comisaria. –Castle– le golpeo el hombro.

–disculpa… ¿dijiste algo?

–llevo horas llamándote…

–¿Enserio?... horas– el mafioso miro el reloj.

–vamos tenemos un caso…– Kate rodo los ojos.

El capitán Montgomey se había obstinado en que el nuevo asesor no participara activamente en el campo. "Limítese al escritorio", refunfuño los primeros días. Ja, como si ese poli fuera a detenerle, pero Kate parecía concordar con el capitán y los primeros tres días se empeñó en dejarle en la doceava; ¿Cómo diablos?, espera que la proteja estando a millas de ella, así que se escabullía para seguirla hasta las escenas, para el cuarto día posiblemente se había cansado y lo autorizo a ir con el equipo.

–Caballeros–, saludaba esquivando a Espo y Ryan luego de cerrar la puerta de la "jefa".

–Enserio que le pasa a ese tipo– Espo le rodaba los ojos al hombre que se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

–Solo está siendo Cortés– Ryan se encogió de hombros.

– Si claro–, se mofo, "Cortés". No eso no era un llano acto de "cortesía".

El "príncipe" viajaba mirando garboso por la ventanilla; el mafioso sostenía la barbilla con los nudillos, sereno daba pausados parpadeos. Kate le miraba por el retrovisor, lucia tan elegantemente aburrido, distante, pensativo. Suspiro, sintiendo envidia del que, o del quien, lograba abstraerlo de esa forma, dominado sus pensamientos, alejándolo de ella. De repente estaba molesta.

–Castle– rugió haciendo saltar a los tres hombres en el auto. –tienes alguna teoría, vas a sugerir algo o te quedaras contemplando la nada…

–¿perdón?...

–Eso es exacto a lo que me refiero–, reprocho. – no querías quedarte en la comisaria, así que hable con el capitán para convencerlo de dejarte venir y ahora te la pasas pensando en no se "quien", si quieres seguir viniendo más vale que prestes atención.

"Blah, Blah, Blah", le perforaban desde el retrovisor unos hermosos ojos; "Blah, Blah, Blah", esos quizás eran los labios más carnosos que había visto; "Blah, Blah, Blah", parecía enojada, esta preciosa cuando se molesta; "Blah, Blah, Blah", no, siempre esta preciosa. "Blah, Blah, Blah", ¿debería invitarla a salir?; "Blah, Blah, Blah", ¿aceptaría?; y ahora que sucede, ¿Por qué le mira así?, ¿espera que diga algo?, miro al par de detectives, clavaban la vista al frente como si tampoco hubieren escuchado nada, trago, ahora la "jefa" lucia iracunda.

–lo siento estaba distraído y…

–Arrrgg– la detective gruño.

Como castigo Kate le dejo en el coche mientras investigaban la escena. Estaba aburrido. Para matar el tiempo primero se recostó en asiento trasero, no funciono, por el contrario diría que empeoro las cosas. Se movió al asiento del piloto, abrió la guantera, ¿Dónde estaba esa sirena?, sonrió, no había una sirena pero si un arma. Le escudriño encantado, hace mucho que no sostiene aquel pesado objeto, arqueo las cejas, estaba cargada. Se apeó enfundándose la pistola en la espalda, era todo un poli ahora, uno de los chicos buenos.

–Alto ahí tu chico malo–, exclamo. No. no se escucha muy "policial". –Policía…manos a la cabeza– ordeno. No. No era muy convincente.

Los detectives perseguían al maldito asesino. En cuanto le atrape le dará una lección, cuando te griten "Policía alto ahí" es para que te detenga, no es para que te eches a correr. Con un demonio sí que es rápido, va directo a donde esta él, si no consigue atraparlo antes, y si él intenta hacerse el héroe, si quiere demostrarle que es útil para que no vuelva a dejarle en el coche, si él muy idiota… Maldición, ese tipo de espaldas era él pero qué demonios hace fuera del coche.

–¡POLICIA ALTO AHÍ MALDITO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VACIE EL CARGADOR! – el "príncipe" grito dándose la vuelta con el arma en la mano.

–Tranquilo amigo…–se arrodillaba un tipo dejando una colt en la acera para poner las manos sobre la cabeza. –así te parece bien… solo no vayas a disparar

–Estas bien–, Kate en un jadeo le quitaba el arma de la mano dejando que Espo se encargara del arresto.

Varias veces ha mirado el rostro de la muerte, pero su encuentro con ella no se debió al proyectil que le perforo el pecho, no, aquella era mucho más atroz que simplemente ser cubierto por la tierra, su muerte era el rechazo de la vida, era condenarse a la oscuridad, era reprocharse, aborrecerse , negarse. Kate no dejaba de repetirle "te podían haber matado". Sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió temor de escuchar esas palabras, porque deseaba vivir. Después de esperar a que un par de uniformados recogieran al delincuente, viajaban de regreso a la doceava.

–Maldición te dije quédate en el coche– la detective rugía. –que si ese tipo te dispara en lugar de detenerse tan obedientemente– condenaba ahogando los gruñidos. –no entiendes lo grave que es…

–Lo lamento– se disculpaba Rick por centésima vez.

"Lo lamento", como si decir eso solucionara la preocupación que sintió. La sangre le cayó a los pies de golpe, nunca pensó que el pánico fuera tan helado. Así que no, sencillamente un "lo lamento" no sirve y mucho menos si su reacción fue sonreír. ¡Sonreír!, ¿se cree inmortal?, como piense que Terry, Graham o Alexis se sentirían. Estúpido idiota, en ese momento que ganas tenía de abofetearlo.

–Maldición te dije quédate en el coche… que si ese tipo te dispara– rugía, genial ahora se había vuelto loca, juro haber vivido antes la escena exacta.

–Beckett, deja al hombre en paz, no seas tan dura, esto es nuevo para él – increíblemente era Espo quien lo defendía. –Apuesto que desde que llegaste no has salido a distraerte un poco– le sonrió al sorprendido mafioso.

–no… en realidad no hemos salido del apartamento– sostenía Rick.

–con razón estas tan distraído…eso debe de ser aburridísimo… no te preocupes esta noche saldrás conmigo… conozco un buen lugar, déjamelo a mí– argumento el detective. –además sí que nos has sido útil ahí, y no te hemos dado la bienvenida al equipo

Beckett estaba furiosa con Esposito y Ryan, ahora van a premiar la valerosa acción de ese idiota suicida. Ja, ni siquiera está invitada, ya no sabe con certeza qué diablos le molesta más. Miro la hora, los chicos estarán por pasar a recogerle, se asomó por la ventana para ver si conseguía advertir el movimiento en el "mini castillo". Nada. Nada y eso le carcomía. Especulaba hasta como es que ira vestido. Maldición es tan necio, arrogante, impertinente; y si se mete en líos, y si bebe de mas, y si el sitio es demasiado oscuro, y si una estúpida intenta aprovecharse de él, y si a él le gusta que la estúpida intente aprovecharse. No. No va a quedarse en el apartamento a esperar, ella tiene a sus chicos, de seguro estarán felices de ayudar a la "jefa" en una "vigilancia", sin mencionar que a Terry no debe haberle caído muy en gracia la noticia de la escapada del "príncipe".


	29. Chapter 29

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Laura41319; Cucuri** por sus comentarios

Ok; ¡Laura!, basta me sonrojas, es el problema de ser tan condenadamente modesta; ¡Cucuri!, espero que te diviertas y gracias por el comentario; ¡Hermanita!, no te sale el : "ALTO AHÍ POLICIA", no se escucha tan policial, oye, no te enfades conmigo, sé que dije que no haría travesuras, pero bueno invente un nuevo juego: "ponle la venda a basi" y pues digamos que perdí, crees que puedas ayudarme un poco, porque creo que "basi" también invento uno: "corre friki corre"; en cuanto al regalo, claro que te escribo el 3 si prometes no pedir el 4, porque no voy a poder negarme y terminare escribiendo 200 cap, no puedo publicarlo ya te lo dije es tuyo, siempre lo fue y lo será; ¡Chilenisima!, ¡Buenos Días!, ¡Has tenido dulces sueños! _, _Ja no quería interrumpirte pero dijiste ¿sabes? , y me sonó a adivinanza, oye y ya que mencionas el dulce de frutilla crees que podrías darme un par de tarros, no le hagas caso a Jess el azúcar no es dañino, y no te preocupes que ya me encargue de ese suplantador, mira que decir que Jess canta bien, ¡dios!; En fin de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XXIX**

Después de 20 minutos, de no haber señal alguna del otro lado de la acera, Kate con un movimiento brusco, tomo el abrigo del perchero. Tenía la concentración tatuada en las retinas, cada paso destinado a la importante misión que le esperaba. Excusas, pretextos, razones para cruzar la calle le sobraban. "Le prometí a Terry venir diario", "Graham me pidió ayuda con el trabajo", "vine a ver a Alexis", JA, pan comido; sin embargo nunca, ni en la sala de interrogatorios, le harían decir el verdadero motivo. Mientras subía al "mini castillo", el móvil timbro provocando una mueca de disgusto en la anciana que viajaba junto con ella en el ascensor.

–que ruido tan molesto… ya no hay respeto para los viejos– farfullaba la mujer negando en dirección de la avergonzada detective.

–¡Beckett!– rugió contestando la llamada , incrementando el rechazo de la anciana, "lo siento" le dijo con un mudo movimiento de los labios. –Lanie… ¿Qué sucede? –, murmuro pegándose el aparato al rostro para aplacar todavía más el sonido.

–Chica… ¿Dónde estas?... vine a buscarte al apartamento y no hay nadie– argumentaba la forense del otro lado de la línea.

–Vine a casa de Ric… de Castle…

–¡ah!, y ¿ a que fuiste a casa de Rick?… – se mofo.

– A ver a Terry… digo porque prometí a Graham que… porque los chicos son mis amigos y quiero saber cómo estuvo su día–, resoplo saliendo del ascensor.

–así que no tiene nada que ver con que Rick salga esta noche con los chicos ¿verdad?

–no claro que no– , se defendía tocando el timbre del "mini castillo"

–bien entonces voy para allá…–, colgó.

–No Lanie no puedes… –soltaba antes de escuchar el vacío en la línea.

Terry montaba guardia fuera de la habitación del jefe mientras terminaba de alistarse para salir. La joven dando tres pasos, se paseaba de lado a lado de lado de la puerta. No le gusta la idea de que el jefe salga por ahí solo, sin su protección. ¿Por qué? la jefa lo permitió, no sabe lo peligroso que es, además será por la noche, estará oscuro. No, definitivamente, no dejara que salga. Ahora ¿Cuál será una buena razón?, casualmente comenzaba a dolerle el estómago, o quizá deba salir y meterse en un lio, la anciana del piso de arriba parece gozar de poca paciencia.

–Terry no escuchas que alguien llama a la puerta… ve a ver quién es… y antes de abrir debes ver por la mirilla–, imperaba Rick desde la habitación.

–si jefe–, corría hasta la puerta. –ya voy– se paró sobre las puntas para alcanzar la mirilla– ¡gracias a dios! – agradeció la presencia de la jefa. –¡JEFA!, – abrió la puerta metiendo a la detective al apartamento. –que bien que está aquí, el jefe y el traidor de mi hermano están por irse, tengo un plan dentro de cinco minutos una anciana quizá me traiga por la oreja, no se preocupe me asegurare de dejarme atrapar…

–¿Qué? , ninguna anciana– amenazo callando el "pero" que Terry estaba por soltar. –recordaste que debes ver atreves de la mirilla antes de abrir.

–¡si jefa!

–Buena chica–, le sonrió.

Rick salía de la habitación alisándose la camisa para aplacar cualquier arruga. "Algo informal" le había dicho el agente cuando le pregunto cuál sería la vestimenta apropiada para el evento. Optó entonces por lo que Graham considero lo suficientemente informal, sorprendentemente estaba cómodo con aquel desastrado atuendo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esos jeans. El asistente también insistió en dejarle el cabello ligeramente alborotado, a su juicio no le quedaba tan mal.

–Terry … ¿Quién es? – cuestiono ajustándose la correa del reloj.

Kate trago, maldito sea Esposito y su "informal salida". El "príncipe" se acercaba centrando la atención en la muñeca. No ese hombre no simplemente no puede cruzar la puerta vestido así, tal aspecto era un imán de arpías. Quizá debió dejar que Terry culminara su plan, todavía tendría tiempo si la deja ir justo ahora.

–Piensas salir vestido de esa forma– reprendía la detective con el apoyo de la asistente desde espalda.

–Kate– sonrió, haciendo trastabillar a la policía. –no veo que está mal, a decir verdad me agrada, es bastante cómodo… ¿no te gusta?

¡El infierno! Que si le gusta, precisamente por eso no puede dejarlo salir así. –No te sienta del todo mal– se sonrojo.

El tono de la puerta resonaba distrayendo al sonrosado par de jefes. Seguramente eran los detectives, son bastante puntuales para ser honestos. Sonrió acomodándose el cuello de la camisa. Terry rodo los ojos acarreando desanimada los pies sobre el piso para abrir la puerta. Suspiro girando el picaporte.

–¡la mirilla! – exclamaban los jefes al unísono.

–Lo olvide– se disculpó mientras el par de detectives entraban.

–Listo hora de irnos– sonreía Ryan. –¿Beckett? – arqueo las cejas al notar la presencia de su compañera. –¿Qué haces aquí?– objetó.

–Le prometí a Terry que vendría diario–, se justificó. –ustedes sí que son puntuales ¿verdad? … y díganme a donde planean ir

–no lo sé Espo no ha querido decirme nada– Ryan se encogió de hombros.

–¿nos vamos ya? – decía Graham que había salido de su habitación al escuchar las voces cerca de entrada.

–Traidor–, le reprochaba su hermana.

–Bien es mejor que nos vayamos ahora–, argumentaba Esposito. –Nos vemos después Beckett– se despedía saliendo por la puerta

–un momento… – Kate les detuvo en el pasillo –nadie se va hasta que no me digan donde estarán

–no te preocupes Beckett confía en mi–, Espo le palmeo el hombro. –Cuidaremos de tu chico–, sonrió rodeando al "príncipe" por los hombros. –vamos Rick… nos divertiremos– guiño.

–Hasta luego–, se despedía el "príncipe" siendo remolcado por sus nuevos amigos.

–no sé preocupe jefa, seré sus ojos dentro de la operación, si las cosas se ponen feas la llamare–, Graham decía antes de echarse a correr para alcanzar al trio.

El cuarteto de tipos esperaba al ascensor siendo observados por un par de molestas mujeres; las puertas del elevador se abrían dejando escapar el juramento de la asombrada forense que llegaba al piso. Lanie salía intercambiando de sitio con el fiestero grupo.

–Señorita– saludaba el "príncipe". –Pase buenas noches– sonreía dejando pasar a la mujer antes de seguir a los descorteces policías que ya le esperaban dentro del elevador.

–Con un demonio– le mascullo a semejante visión. –Quiero decir… gracias– Lanie sujetaba la correa del bolso como si estuviera pendiendo de un abismo y aquella fuera su única forma de salvación. –Kate– nombro cuando las metálicas puertas se cerraron ocultando la sonrisa del "príncipe". – a ¿Dónde va vestido así? – camino hasta la detective. –Cómo lo dejaste salir… ¡santo cielo! Tendrás suerte si esta noche regresa

¡Ah regresara!, va a regresar, así tenga que perseguirlo por media ciudad. – Lanie dame las llaves de tu coche – rugió arrancándoselas de los dedos. –Vamos– ordeno.

–y la niña– recordaba la forense.

–Gilda esta con ella, el jefe le pidió que la cuidara esta noche, al parecer "no soy muy responsable"– se inconformaba Terry.

El grupo de hombres entraba en un caótico lugar. Rick supo que no sería de su agrado en cuanto el detective Esposito aparco el coche. Un humillo blancuzco se mezclaba con el de los cigarrillos picoteándole la garganta, la oscuridad se entrecortaba acribillada por las luces neón relampagueante, ritmos inarmónicos salían estruendosos desde unas gigantescas bocinas. Como puede haber diversión en un lugar de ese tipo. Esposito les guio hasta la barra, después de chocar el puño con el barman pidió algunos tragos sin preguntar que deseaban beber. Resoplo acomodándose en el taburete.

–Genial ¿eh? – sonrió el detective.

–Si– afirmo aburrido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que Esposito le dijo, la voz se le perdía en aquel ambiente.

–vamos bebe esto para relajarte– le entregaba un vaso dudosamente aseado. –un par de estas bombas y no querrás salir de este paraíso.

No requirió el par de tragos, en cuanto el recipiente quedo vacío todo aquel paraíso tomaba forma ante sus ojos. Que contendría aquella bebida con sabor a limonada, no lo sabe, no le interesa, fuese lo que fuese era "genial". Miro las coloridas luces del techo y sonrió. Miro la brumosa pista y sonrió. Vio a Graham danzando alegremente y sonrió. Se recostó mareado en la barra y sonrió. ¡Oh! , Cuanto deseaba sonreír; sonreír era la mejor cosa del mundo; no, mentira, la sonrisa de Kate era la mejor cosa del mundo; "Kate", "Kate", "Kate", Ja, que gracioso sonaba su nombre, lo hizo sonreír; ojala "Kate" estuviera ahí, ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?, quizá si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ella aparecería, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el deseo; cuando los abría una mujer se le acercaba, su pecho se hundió decepcionado, no era ella; pero era inquietante, intimidante. ¿Qué querría?

–Hola guapo– la mujer saludo sentándose a su costado. –¿estás solo? – sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

–¡oh! de ninguna forma señorita, mis compañeros están justo por ahí– , señalaba a los divertidos tipos en la pista. –Sin embargo no es mi deseo unirme a ellos en sus prácticas dancísticas – sonrió, "dancísticas" que graciosa palabra.

–que linda sonrisa…

–¡oh!... grac–decía cuando la desconocida lo callaba con un beso.

Las tres mujeres apenas habían conseguido seguir el coche de los chicos. Kate tuvo que hacer uso de cualquier habilidad de persecución que tuviera. Terry viajo en el lugar del copiloto y Lanie tuvo que conformarse con ocupar el asiento trasero. Aparcaron justo frente a la entrada de ese centro de perversión, mataría a Esposito. Tuvieron paciencia, Graham dijo que si las cosas se ponían feas él las llamaría; "seré sus ojos dentro de la operación", si claro que ojos más bailarines. Terry insistió en ir a echar un ojo, "no se pierde nada con asegurarse", era un buen argumento y después de explicarle a Lanie porque debía quedarse en el coche se colaron al infierno. En cuanto volteo a la barra lo vio acompañado por una mujer; "un imán de arpías", evoco sus palabras; camino lo más rápido que la multitud en la pista la dejaba, fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Suéltalo en este preciso instante! –, Rugía la voz de Kate, retumbando aún más fuerte que las enormes bocinas.

–¡ya oíste! – clamaba Terry apretujando los puños justo al lado de la Jefa.

–Perdón no sabía que tenía esposa–, la abochornada "señorita" huía temerosa de la ira en la detective y de la de su joven escudera.

–Kate– sonrió. – de verdad apareciste, ven tienes que probar una de esas limonadas, tú también Terry… ¡oye! Bob… –sonrió llamando al barman.

–dime Ricky…

"Ricky", que ultraje el jefe no es "Ricky", es el señor Castle. Terry entrecerró los ojos mirando al musculoso hombretón detrás de la barra. Era grande, alto y pesado, pero no parece tan rudo, lo hará lloriquear como un chiquillo. – Oye tu ten más respeto, es señor Castle para ti–, espeto apuntando con el índice al tal Bob.

–JA– el barman alboroto el cabello de la chica.

–Despídete de tu brazo– la joven pretendía saltar la barra.

–¡basta! Terry… quédate detrás de mí– ordeno la detective.

–está bien… es graciosa– Bob sonrió. – "señor Castle" que debo servirle– dijo mirando a Terry.

–quiero que mis chicas prueben unas de estas limonadas…

–nadie probara nada…. Levántate en este instante y nos vamos para la casa– amenazo. –¡AHORA! –, grito haciendo que el "príncipe" se apeara de un salto.

–Ella no es para nada graciosa–, el barman trago. – Suerte al llegar a casa amigo.

* * *

(¡listo! ya publique el cap de hoy, bien vamos a ver que sobras de la nevera tendré para el desayuno..._"lara..lara lara lara lara lara lara lara.. BATMAN... BATMAN lara lara"_, nop esto tiene días aquí... ¡iugh! necesito leche ya esta agria... mmmm, tu no te ves tan mal... ¿que es ese ruido? ... ¿"basi"?... quieto "basi"... tranquilo amigo... shhh...no..no...no... espera... espera "basi".. demonios ahí va mi desayuno...corre...corre...corre ... !ALEJANDRAAAA¡; ¡JESSSSSS!; ¡CHILENISIMAAAAAA!; !AUXILIOOOOOO!.)


End file.
